Sakura's Secret
by Midnight Lost
Summary: Every good shinobi has their secrets. But Sakura's is bigger then them all. Hidan x Sakura pairing. Rated T for Hidans mouth and suggestive themes. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In writing this story, I claim no ownership over Naruto and it's characters. They are property of their respected owners and creators.

Authors Notes: This story was inspired by a Media FanFic I saw on Youtube under the same title, created by YouHaveNeverHerdOfMe. So I decided to run with the concept but take it into a different direction. Hope you enjoy and also take the time to view the video series that had inspired this story.

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

'**Inner Sakura'**

'_**Ino Mind Jutsu'**_

**Sakura's Secret**

Chapter 1

A cool breeze slipped through the village of Konoha in the early morning hours. The sun beginning to peak over the tree tops. Letting the light filter through the open curtains of a young pink haired kunoiuchi. Stirring awake, Sakura blinked her eyes a few time. Recalling the surprising meeting she had no more then two nights ago. The thought still weighed heavily on her mind as she spent the last thirty six hours going over it, but she knew she had already made her choice and was ready to stand by it.

A movement by her window caught her attention, on reflex her hand went towards her kunai pouch, drawing one and holding it out in front of her ready to attack. Just then a black figure appeared at her window. Sakura let out a relieved sigh.

"You shouldn't scare me like that Kakashi-sensai."

Said ninja let loose a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I was told to have you report to Tsundae's office immediately."

"H-hai!" she confirmed watching her former teacher disappear over the buildings. Though she didn't show it on the outside, she was panicking.

'_Could they have found out already?'_ she pondered to herself as she quickly got dressed and jumped out the window, landing softly on the ground she quickly made her way to the Hokage tower. Thoughts still racing her mind as she continued on. It wasn't long before she arrived at the large doors. Giving a soft knock.

"Enter" came the voice from the other side. Taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves she entered the room to see Naruto and Ino there as well.

"You wanted to see me Tsundae-sama?"

"Yeah, what's this mission about?" Naruto asked. Sakura let out a small, inaudible gasp. Wondering if it had anything to do with her visitor the other night, but kept a straight face as she looked at her mentor.

"Who said anything about a mission?" The blonde haired woman smirked from behind her large wooden desk. The three Chuunin turned and looked at the Hokage questioningly.

"Then why did you call us here obaa-san?" Naruto asked, causing the woman in question eyes to twitch in annoyance.

"Anyways, Amegakure has requested that we send a medic-nin to aid them with their refugees. If you agree to go, you will be staying there and learning from them for one or two years. So what do you say Sakura and Ino?"

"I will go!" Sakura stated confidently. "In order to become a great medic-nin it is important to try and learn all I can. They may even have some techniques that we don't have here." she smiled.

'**This seems like a very big coincidence' **Inner stated.

'_I know, but it is also our chance to leave the village without anyone getting suspicious.'_

'**CHA! This will teach them for always looking down on us. We'll show them what we can really do!.'**

'_Quiet Inner, your making it sound like we are betraying the village.' _Sakura sighed mentally.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go." Ino said. "With our sensei gone, I need to stay with my team and keep them together. Sorry Sakura.

"It's ok Ino-pig" she laughed as her friend fumed.

"Very well Sakura, you will leave tomorrow morning. Be careful however, Akatsuki have been reported in that area. It is rumored that their base is near Amegakure."

"Don't worry Tsuandae-sama." Sakura gave her a smile before she left the room, closing the door behind her as she heard Naruto yelling about how 'his' Sakura-chan was going to be gone for two years. It made her frown. As much as she has enjoyed their friendship, his possessiveness over her was starting to wear on her nerves. Letting out a small sigh she returned to her small apartment and began to pack what she would need for the trip.

Even though she wasn't supposed to leave until the next morning, Sakura was already at the front gates. Giving the two guards posted there her mission scroll to allow her to pass through. With a nod the gates opened.

"SAKURA-CHAN WAIT!" someone yelled. Sakura groaned at this. She had hoped to avoid any sort of attention.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"Why-why do you have to accept this mission? It could be dangerous!" Naruto panted as he caught up to her at the gate. This caused Sakura to frown.

"Because, it's a good chance to study other medical jutsu's that we may not have here in the village."

"I know that, but at least let me talk obaa-san into letting me come with you. So at least you'll be safe."

'**In other words, he is calling us WEAK! He doesn't think we can take care of ourselves.' **

Sakura mentally nodded in agreement and narrowed her eyes as she looked at the boy in front of her.

"I can take care of myself Naruto, I don't always need someone with me to protect me." she stated coldly, a dark aura gently surrounding her causing the young blonde to flinch a little. "Besides, you heard Tsundae-sama. If you come with me, you might as well hand over the entire shinobi world to the Akatsuki."

With that, she turned and left. Leaving Naruto standing there speechless as he watched her disappear into the forest. After a few minutes he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and turned back to the village. A pang of guilt struck him as he realized that he had unintentionally called her weak.

Still infuriated, Sakura sped through the trees. Naruto's words had only reinforced her decision. Even though she had surpassed the Hokage in her training, everyone still looked down at her like she was still the same weak twelve year old girl who first joined Team 7. She stopped on a branch when a movement to her right caught her attention. Looking over, a single piece of paper drifted through the branches, with a nod, she set off in the direction the paper was going. Arriving at a small opening between the trees.

"You made it." a blue haired woman said as many pieces of paper formed together to create her body. "So, have you made your decision?"

**Flashback**

"_Finally I can get some sleep." she stated. She was utterly exhausted. Tsundae had relentlessly drilled her on everything she had learned under her apprenticeship to the sanin. _

_Though she had learnt a great deal, nothing had really changed. Both Kakashi and Naruto still saw her as the same weak girl and it was grinding on her nerves. She never was given the chance to show what she had learned. Even Sai treated her as a weakling. And it didn't stop with just her team. With Narutos bragging about how he was always there to save her, everyone else began to think she was weak as well. Even though they never said a word, she could feel them look down upon her._

"_You should never drop your guard you know." a soft voice came from the corner of her room. She looked up and gasped, seeing a blue haired woman with a paper flower in her hair, and wearing a robe with red clouds on it._

"_A-Akatsuki." she whispered and quickly went for her kunai pouch on her leg, except it wasn't there. She groaned as she cast her eyes on the table at the other side of the room where it lay._

"_Fear not, I did not come here to attack or even kidnap you. I came with an offer." the blue haired woman replied. Pausing to let her words sink in to the pink haired kunoichi._

"_O-offer?" she asked. She didn't want to admit it, but she was interested in what this offer was, though she had a rough idea already._

_The Akatsuki member was about to continue when she cast her eyes at the window and suddenly dropped into a bunch of pieces of paper, leaving Sakura wondering what happened when a shadow appeared in the window._

"_Everything all right Haruno Sakura?" the unnamed ANBU asked._

"_Y-yes, I was just doing some late night cleaning."_

"_I see." the ANBU paused a moment "Well, you missed a spot" he gestured towards the pile of papers._

"_Yeah, they slipped out of my hands." she smiled, With that the ANBU nodded and disappeared to continue his patrol. After he left, the papers reformed into the young woman._

"_You could of turned me in, but you didn't" she smiled._

"_Not until I at least hear your offer." the pink haired girl said. "It must be something big otherwise you wouldn't risk capture to bring it to me."_

"_And you are correct. Our leader has heard of your accomplishments and would like to extend an invitation for you to join us."_

"_And what makes you think I will?"_

"_Because you have been misguided by what your superiors say about us. We are not after world domination. We are after world peace. To end all wars permanently." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "I have also been watching you for sometime. You feel distressed here. Unappreciated and looked down upon. You are looking for an escape, a way out. And now, we are offering you just that." the woman continued._

_Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't. The woman was dead on in her assessment. She has been looking for a way to escape. To go where she would be appreciated and respected. But, she still needed some time to think about it._

"_We will give you a few days to think about our offer. Until then." she turned to leave._

"_Wait, whats your name?"_

"_Konan" The blue haired woman smiled and replied softly. And with that she was gone._

**End Flashback**

"Yes Konan, I have."

"And?" the woman smiled.

"Well, I am here. And I accepted the 'request' you sent the Hokage." Sakura smirked.

"And so you have, let us move quickly then."

With that, the two set off through the woods. Avoiding the road to reduce the chance of being seen. Sakura stole one last look back in the direction of Konaha and smirked. Keeping up with Konan as they made their way to Amegakure.

**Additional Notes: **So there is the first chapter. I don't know what pairing it will be as of yet, so I will let YOU decide.

Konan

Hidan (Yes, he will convert our Blossom to a Jashinist)

Itachi

So, let me know via reviews. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: __**Sadly, I do not own Naruto or its characters. They belong to their respected holders, distributors and creators. But if I did, well never mind, I don't.**_

_**Authors Notes: **__Reading over my last chapter I realized I misspelled Tsunade's name a few times, that's embarrassing. Anyways, current poll for the pairing as I am writing this is as follows:_

_**Hidan**__ 5 votes_

_**Itachi**__ 2 votes_

_**Konan**__ 0 votes_

_I will be closing the polls after I post the third chapter, so everyone still has time. Also, on that note. There will be a delay in the third chapter as I am current moving to Cancun, Mexico so will be mailing my computer in the next few days. Anyways, on with the story._

_**Sakura's Secret**_

_Chapter 2_

_The two kunoichi had been traveling for nearly a week as they neared the village of Amegakure. They stopped to camp when they were just a day's travel away. During the trip the two had talked considerably and quickly became friends. Sakura learned that the Akatsuki was nothing like Tsunade and the others described. True, they were cruel when their missions required, but they also never went out of their way to kill someone for no reason. She couldn't help but surpress a small giggle when she thought of how her friends in Konoha would react once they found out. Of course this line of thoughts also made her sad a little. This didn't go unnoticed by Konan._

"_Something wrong Sakura-san?"_

"_Yeah." Sakura started "It's just I know that I already said I would join, but I don't want to abandon my friends in Konoha. Maybe Leader-sama will let me keep my hitae-ate so I could still visit."_

"_Actually, that may be a very good possibility." the blue haired woman comforted her. "It may be useful to send you on a solo mission so as not to arouse suspicion. Besides, your only supposed to be in Amegakure for two years." she smiled._

"_I guess your right." she returned the smile. She didn't mind betraying Konoha itself, but there were still a few precious people that lived there that she still considered true friends. Hinata, Ino; well sometimes, Naruto. That was about it, the rest either ignored her or looked down on her. Even Kakashi was guilty of this though he would never admit it._

"_We should get some sleep, if we start early in the morning we can arrive at the village before nightfall tomorrow." Konan suggested. Extinguishing the fire with a simple move of her hand. Sakura silently agreed as she tucked herself into her sleeping roll. Konans words did help with her thoughts._

_**Konoha**_

"_But Obaa-san, why couldn't you let me go with her." Naruto pleased to the Hokage._

"_Damn it Naruto, I already told you." Tsunade exclaimed. "They needed a medic-nin and Sakura is less likely to catch the attention of the Akatsuki. She is not there target, YOU are!"_

"_But she's going to be gone for two years or more." he continued, brushing off what she had just told him. "And we don't know if she isn't a target for the Akatsuki!"_

_He had a point there, the only information they have been able to gather about the elusive group of rogue ninja's as the fact they were targeting the jinchuriki. And that was only because they were not very discreet about it. Outside of that, they didn't know anything of what else they did. _

"_Naruto, you need to calm down. Sakura will be fine." Tsunade said, trying to comfort them both. The blonde haired boy had hit a nerve, but she didn't want to show it. "For now, go home and get some sleep. I have a mission for you, Sai, and Kakashi tomorrow."_

_At the word of Mission, Narutos eyes lit up, completely forgetting what he was complaining about. With that he left the Hokages office, leaving Tsunade to her thoughts. Rummaging around on her desk she found the request scroll from Amegakure. Reading over it over and over again she still couldn't see anything that seemed out of place. Bringing her hands up to her temples she gently massaged them. 'It must be nothing. I just let Naruto get to me is all.'_

**Next Morning**

Konan and Sakura woke early. Fully rested they doubled their speed as they jumped through the trees from branch to branch. True to Konans words, they arrived in Amegarkure well before nightfall. Sakura was surprised with how the villagers received Konan, giving her a warm welcome back, and even concern that she was gone for so long.

"The village considers the Akatsuki heroes." Konan explained to her companion as she knelt down to a smiling young girl, no older then five. Cupping her hands together she formed a paper flower and placed it in the child's hair. "We're striving to bring peace through the shinobi world, and while the villagers themselves are not ninja, they do their part to help. Crafting supplies, resources, even intelligence as they travel to other villages to trade goods."

Sakura could only nod. Everything she had been told about the organization seemed wrong now. She even dared to think that perhaps Tsunade and the other Kage's from the villages knew this but continued to paint the Akatsuki as a threat to their way of life.

"We should hurry inside, Leader-sama will no doubt be waiting to speak with you."

With that, the two headed towards the base of the large mountain, where the Akatsuki headquarters lie. Sakura did her best to calm her nerves. She knew she was in no danger, but the gravity of the situation still weighed on her thoughts. Not to mention being face to face with the leader of the Akatsuki.

**Konoha**

Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi stood before Tsunade as they awaited her orders. She had summoned them for a special mission. It was a simple mission in terms of what the group normally did, and have done in the past.

"So what's this mission Obaa-san?"

"Quiet dick-less, so she can talk."

Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh. "As you know Sakura was sent out on a solo mission a week ago. She is to be helping Amegarkure in the hospital with the injured. With some voiced concerns." she paused and looked at Naruto before continuing. "I have decided to send you three to ensure that she arrived there safely."

Sai and Kakashi sighed as Naruto got excited that he was going to get to see Sakura-chan. He emphasized this by dancing around and shouting. Only to be knocked to the floor by Tsunade.

"However, you are to make it seem like you are not there to check on her. Just to be passing through." she warned. "Otherwise, you may draw unneeded attention to yourselves. You will be in the heart of Akatsuki territory if our contacts are correct. So tread lightly." she looked over the group, who suddenly got serious, even Naruto. "Dismissed!"

They were gone.

'_Please be okay, Sakura.' _were Tsunade's thoughts.

**Akatsuki Hideout**

The surprises for Sakura had yet to end for the day. Being inside a mountain she had expected it to be dirty, rocky, and well; like a big cave. This was not the case however. It appeared that the mountain for the most part was hollowed out and reinforced with a chakra that was not detectable by normal means. The inside looked like she was walking into an extravagant compound of a wealthy family. Multiple bedrooms, extremely large living room area, kitchen, and even a training area that dwarfed the Forest of Death in Konoha. Add to all that, each bedroom had its own master sized bathroom.

Trying to keep her thoughts together, she followed Konan up a large flight of stairs until the reached two enormous wooden doors. With a gentle knock the doors creaked open, exposing a meeting room of sorts. Sakura gulped as she could already see the dark outlines of the other Akatsuki members. She had already had a run in with Itachi and Kisame. The others she didn't know to well.

"Welcome back Konan," the figure that stood above the others spoke. His voice echoing off the cavern like walls. "I see your mission was a success."

Konan led Sakura into the center of the room where all the Akatsuki could see her clearly.

"Everyone, meet Haruno Sakura. Former apprentice of Tsunade." Konan introduced her. Then motioned for everyone else to introduce themselves as well.

"I'M TOBI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" a masked figured jumped around excitedly, causing Sakura to sweat drop.

"SHUT UP TOBI!" a blonde haired person that looked like Ino shouted as he punched the back of Tobi's head. "I'm Deidara, yeah."

"Sasori." came a short reply from a young looking red head.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Hey Pinky, I'm Kisame." the large blue skinned man grinned, exposing a row of sharp teeth.

"I know who you are fish-face." Sakura retorted, drawing out a giggle from Konan who still stood next to her. Even the leader couldn't help but allow a grin to visit his face.

"I'm fucking Hidan." the silver haired man responded, flashing a sly grin that sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

"Kakazu." replied a partially masked person. "I hope you know the importance of money better then this idiot."

"Fuck you asshole, I'll sacrifice your ass to Jashin-sama."

"You'll get used to them fighting about money." Konan whispered to Sakura. Causing her to giggle as she continued to stare at Hidan.

"We are Zetsu." came from a black and white person with what appeared to be a plant growing out of his coat. **"You look delicious."**

Sakura made a quick note to not to be alone with him, ever. Her eyes then looked towards the leader who was making his way to the center of the room towards her. As his face entered the light her eyes widened in surprise.

"And I am…"

"N-Nagato-nii-san." she gasped. Causing the room to come alive with exclamations of surprise.

The leader smirked. "I see you remember me. My dear little sister."

At this moment, Sakura knew she had made the right choice in coming her. For better or for worse.

**Additional Authors Notes: **Well, there it is. The second chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and I hope more votes for Hidan are coming, because I am actually looking forward to writing Sakura as a Jashinist. It's a guilty pleasure. As I stated above, there will be a delay in the update for Chapter 3 as I will be moving. So please. Read and Review. The more reviews I get, the faster I try to update. Later everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **As everyone should know by now, I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. But I do like to play with their lives! Mwhahahaha!…. Ahem, anyways…..

**Authors Notes: **Okay, so I lied a little. Obviously if your reading this I got this chapter up before I had to pack my computer. So votes as is are:

Hidan - 8

Itachi - 3

Konan - 0 (Poor Konan, no love for her.)

And the winner is HIDAN! Oh, I am going to have so much fun with this. Insert evil laughter here So, with that. On with Chapter 3!

**Sakura's Secret**

Chapter 3

The current members of Team 7 sped through the trees. Quickly making their way to Amegarkure. None of them said anything but they had a bad feeling about everything. Why would a village rumored to be in the heart of Akatsuki territory request a medic-nin from the Hidden Leaf. Even more troubling was that Sakura was excited to go, according to Tsunade's and Naruto's recollection. Finally the trio stopped to take a break as night began to fall over the forest. They were still four days away from Amegarkure.

"Do you think Sakura-chan is in any danger Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, worried.

"A shinobi is always in danger." the Jounin reminded him. "But as for this particular mission, it is hard to say."

"Why would Amegarkure want a medic-nin anyways?"

"Because it's a war torn country." Sai stated. "It's been the center of every great shinobi war. So it is no surprise they are in need of a skilled medic-nin. It's even less surprise if the country is where the Akatsuki reside."

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked.

"Because of it being in the epicenter of the wars, it has drawn a lot of missing nin from all of the villages. Those tired of fighting or just lost faith in their own village." Kakashi answered for him."

"Do you think this request could have been a trap to get Sakura to leave the village." Sai asked in a serious tone. "She was Tsunade-samas apprentice after all."

"I have thought of that; but the scroll is legitimate. It has all the proper markings and everything was in order." Kakashi sighed. The entire thing didn't feel right, but then again maybe it was nothing. "Might as well rest for the night. We're still four days away from Amegarkure and we're going to need our energy."

For once Naruto didn't complain and simply did as he was told. He couldn't help but wonder what Sakura was doing right now.

**Akatsuki Hideout**

"Konan has informed me that you wish to keep your ties with Konaha." Pein stated as he looked down at Sakura. "At least for the time being."

"H-hai" she replied. Unsure of how this was going to go. He may be her brother, but she didn't expect him to play favorites or treat her any differently then anyone else in the Akatsuki.

"I will allow it for now." he smiled "After all, you are supposed to return in two years. And much has to be done in that time."

"What do you mean nii-san?"

"You have yet to awaken your bloodline. And I am sure you could still benefit from some training from the other members. Irachi can teach you genjutsu, while Hidan can give you a more personal training with weapons."

Sakura blushed at the thought of training with the gorgeous silver haired man one on one. Quickly she shook any thought of it out of her mind before her Inner Self started having a massive nose bleed. "What do you mean, my blood line?"

"I expected you would not be aware of it." he simply stated. "You have to experience something truly emotional to force it to surface. For me it was the murder of our real parents."

Sakura said nothing, she was too young to remember anything but it still weighed heavy on her mind. She was adopted shortly after by her current family, while her brother went his own way.

"However, I don't want you to have to go through the same experience as I did." He continued. "So, we are going to trick your mind. Itachi."

The elder Uchiha stepped out of the shadows and looked at the pinkette. His Sharingan already activated. Now, she was extremely worried as her brother strode away to the other side of the room. She didn't get a chance to do anything as she unintentional gazed into Itachis Mangekyo Sharingan. Falling into the world of Tsukuyomi.

_Sakura woke up in her bed back in Konoha. She couldn't remember anything that had happened. Sitting up she looked around. Everything seemed to be in order but there was still something that just didn't feel right. _

"_Tsunade-sama wants to see you in her office immediately." Kakashi stated coldly from her window. Causing her to flinch a little. Giving his message he was gone. She was hesitant to leave, but knew she had to._

_Leaving her small apartment she made her way to the Hokage tower as quickly as she could. Along the way she accidentally bumped into Hinata._

"_I am so sorry Hinata" she apologized as she reached down to help the Hyuuga heiress up; but was caught by surprised when she slapped her hand away from her._

"_D-don't touch me." she stated, picking herself up off the ground. "I-I don't want anything to do with you." she walked off quickly, not even looking at the pink haired kunoichi._

_Not knowing what else to make of the situation she turned to continue to the Hokage tower, but was stopped by a slap to the face._

"_How dare you! You self absorbed bitch!" Ino spat. Tenten and Neji stood behind her, each glowering at Sakura. "You dare show your face after what you did." another slap. Both of Sakura's cheeks stung with pain as she pushed back the small group. Not without getting hit with a rock to the back of her head, causing her to bleed some._

_Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she held them back. She didn't know what was going on. Maybe Tsunade would be able to tell her. Reaching the tower she raced up the stairs, stopping at the large set of doors she waited to catch her breath._

"_SAKURA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Tsunade didn't even wait for her to knock. Sakura hurriedly opened the door and entered the room. The doors slamming behind her._

"_Y-yes Tsunade-sama?" she asked meekly._

"_You don't have the right to call me by my name." the blonde woman replied. "Do you have any idea as to what you have done?"_

"_I-I don't know." she said honestly_

"_Oh, so it just casually slipped your mind that you gave Naruto, you best friend over to the Akatsuki?" the Hokage stood up, closing the gap between her and her former apprentice. She reached out and roughly pulled the pinkettes hitae-ate off her head, taking strands of her pink hair with it. Causing Sakura to cry out in pain._

"_Wha-what do you mean?" she asked as the tears slowly began to fall from her eyes. She couldn't hold them back anymore._

"_What do I mean!" Tsunade all but shouted. "Don't play games. You may of given the Akatsuki the final jinchuriki but they will see you excuted for treason before the day is out. Ibiki, take her to her cell."_

_Sakura let out a surprised gasp when she saw the boy in question that she had supposedly killed standing behind Tsunade. Smirking._

"_You weren't supposed to come out yet Naruto." the Hokage smiled as Ibiki roughly grabbed Sakura by her arms. By now the tears had stopped falling, her sadness was replaced with anger. A great anger._

"_So, this is how it is then." Sakura stated calmly, getting the attention of the two blondes. Her eyes were closed. Ibiki tried to move her, but in a swift movement found himself agains the wall, impaled by a large piece of wood._

_Sakura stood in the center of the room, slowly lifting up her head to gaze at the two in front of her. Opening her eyes, the two let out a gasp as Sakura reached out with her right hand and began to squeeze the air. Immediately both Naruto and Tsunade grasped their chests and began to cough in pain. Sakura only squeezed harder, until both lay on moving, blood pouring out of their mouths. The doors opened behind her._

"_Tsunade-sama, how did it…." Ino never got a chance to finish as the pinkette swiftly slit the young blonds throat. Blood spurting over the wall. Casually walking over to the desk where her hitae-ate lay, she took the kunai and made a deep gash through the leaf symbol before putting it back on. _

Sakura jolted up as she came out of Itachi's Tsukuyomi. The first thing she noticed was that her eye sight was different. She could see the elder Uchihas chakra points as well as many other things. She couldn't help but glare at Itachi. The experience had felt so real that she expected to see Tsunade's and Naruto's bodies lying on the floor.

"I see that it worked." Pein smiled. "Congradulations Sakura, you now possess the Rinnegan." he said as he placed a reassuring hand on his sisters shoulder.

"Thanks," she said before glaring at Itachi again. "Though he could have been a little easier on the illusion." she stated as she rubbed the back of her head where her dream self had gotten hit by the rock.

"Perhaps, but I instructed him to ensure to provoke an emotional trigger strong enough to activate our bloodline."

"I used the same emotion that I felt when the village betrayed me." Itachi replied before leaving the room. Leaving Sakura speechless. She knew only part of the story of what happened to the Uchiha clan when she snuck a peek at the scrolls while she was Tsunade's apprentice.

"You need to rest Sakura." Pein said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Awakening the Rinnegan can be stressful and tiring."

Sakura nodded as Pein led her out of the room. Both of them were stopped by Zetsu.

"We bring news Leader-sama."

"**Three leaf ninja have been spotted heading this way. Can we eat them?"**

"They are Sakuras team from the Leaf." Zetsu's better half finished.

"They must be coming to check on Sakura." Pein stated, this caused Sakura to become slightly angry. Figures, they couldn't trust her to do a simply mission on her own. "Call a meeting."

With that, Zetsu bowed and disappeared into the earth while Pein led Sakura to the large meeting room she was first brought to when she had arrived yesterday. It wasn't long before the Akatsuki gathered. Some like Deidara and Sasori where in rainbow colored projections, signifying they were on a mission somewhere. Sakura quickly took her spot at the end of the table near where Pein stood.

"I have an important announcement." Pein began. Catching the attention of all the Akatsuki. "The Nine-Tailed jinchuriki is on its way here."

He waited as the other members of the Akatsuki stirred in excitement. Holding up his hand they all quieted down.

"However, we are going to leave him alone. We are not ready for the Nine-Tails yet. They are coming to make sure our own Sakura is safe, and performing her mission she was given."

Sakura looked up at him a little surprised. She had expected them to take this chance to acquire the fox demon from Naruto. But maybe he didn't want to push her loyalties just yet. Her brother was not stupid and knew that she had been good friends with the boy since child hood.

"So in other words, we will stay out of sight while the leaf ninjas are in the village." Konan stated. Knowing full well what Pein was about to say. This was confirmed by a nod from the leader.

"The hospital is already prepared for such an occasion Sakura. Once they arrive you will be notified so that you can meet with them and put there worries to rest."

"Doubt it will be that easy." Sakura muttered, eliciting a chuckle from Pein.

"They will be here in a few days. Zetsu, keep Sakura and myself updated on their progress."

With that, the Akatsuki left the table to go about their activities. Sakura was feeling the effects of her Rinnegan and sauntered off to her bedroom. Which happened to be next door to Hidan, much to her pleasure and horror. She knew her brother did that on purpose when he caught her staring at the Jashinist.

Things didn't go well between them in the morning. As he began to perform his morning ritual to his god. Of course he couldn't be silent about it prompting Sakura to barge into his room. This was a mistake, but she couldn't help become a little interested in his religion. Maybe she would talk to him about it at another time. Now, she wanted to sleep.

**Additional Authors Notes: **Well, there you go. Two updates in one day. Has to be a record for me. I figured this would be a good place to leave a cliff hanger. The dream sequence I came up with on the spot. So it may have some holes in it. Also, because Hidan is the winner of votes, there were some hints in this chapter. He he. Anyways, next chapter will take a bit more time because I gotta think of how the confrontation will play out, obviously Sakura is not happy they are coming to check on her. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: **So, going to try and squeeze in one last update before I completely pack away my computer. This chapter we will see a bit more interaction between Sakura and Hidan to get the sparks flying on their bloody relationship. With no further ado, here is Chapter 4.**

**Sakura's Secret**

Chapter 4

The days had passed quickly. In that time Sakura had started to train with Itachi on forming more complicated genjutsu's. She also took the time to learn more about weapon combat with Hidan. Though their first lesson wasn't exactly what she would define as picture perfect. She was too distracted looking over his body then listening to what he was saying. Of course that came to an end when he noticed and began to tease her relentlessly about her starring.

"So are you done starring at my sexiness bitch?" Hidan remarked. She was used to him calling every woman he saw a bitch.

"Shut the fuck up" she retorted back.

"Come over here and make me bitch, and lets see what you have learned." he smirked, poising with his three bladed scythe. "If anything between you gawking and undressing me with your eyes."

She kicked off the ground, causing loose rubble to fly up as she readied her own weapon in an offensive position. She had chosen a pair of short katana's. She knew Hidan would have more range on her with the scythe, so she planned to exploit his weakness if she could get near him and make his scythe useless.

Of course, things never went as planned. As she moved in to close the gap and expose his opening, he used the cord attached to his scythe to wrap her up. Turning her so that her back was pressed against his body. She had ran head first into his trap. Bringing the blade of the scythe up to her neck.

"Well, looks like I captured me a sweet little flower." he grinned slyly. Breathing on the back of her neck, causing chills to go down her spine. "It's just too bad your not my type."

Sakura let out a gasp as he released her. Turning she looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"What do you mean not your type?" she asked. She would of continued but the Jashinist stopped her.

"Because, I can only be with a woman my god allows." he stated. "And that woman also has to be a Jashinist. Real pain in the ass, but Jashin-sama knows best." he smirked.

"Well, maybe you could convert me." she replied bluntly. The past few mornings she had watched him perform his rituals to appease his god. He would of thought she would of bee queasy from all the blood, but she looked interested.

"Heh, and have Leader-sama dismember me?"

"It would be my choice." she said as she marched up to him, placing her face just mere inches away from his, gazing into his violet eyes.

"Well then, if your so set on this." he grinned, cupping the pinkettes cheek with his hand. The touch alone sent another wave of shivers down Sakuras spin. "Come to my room in an hour. You will not just watch this time, you will partake."

With that, he left the room. Sakura slowly got control of her emotions back as she reflected on what she just did. The rituals looked painful now that she thought about it, but then again she didn't mind pain. Hell, sometimes she even enjoyed it. Though she never told anyone. That's all she needed was the entire Hidden Leaf village thinking of her as some sort of masochist. Maybe being a Jashinist would be right for her.

She turned to leave the room as well, but was stopped by her older brother. He had over seen the conversation the two had as he was watching their training.

"Be sure you know what your getting yourself into." he advised her. "Outside of this village, Jashinist are not well received."

"You-your not going to try and talk me out of it?" she was confused. This elicited a smile from him as he looked down as his little sister.

"As you said, it is your choice. Not mine." he replied.

"Thank you Na.. Pein-nii-san." she smiled. He had already told her once that he was known as Pein now, and that she should call him as such.

"Your former team is nearing the village gates. You should make your way to the hospital to make sure your cover is secure. The staff has already been informed and will cover for you." he instructed. "Do not misplace my trust Sakura-chan."

"Don't worry." she smiled as she deactivated her Rinnegan. "I chose to come here on my own free will."

Then she left the room. Stopping by her bedroom first she changed out of her Akatsuki robe and got into her normal attire she wore in Konoha. Taking a glance at the time she groaned. This was going to be cutting it close. She still intended to follow through with what she told Hidan. After she had changed she quickly left the hideout and hurried into the village hospital.

**Team 7**

The trio entered the village gates. Taking a nervous look around. The village wasn't really a village but more of an industrial city. It's walls were massive and nearly impassable. Kakashi stole a glance at the posted guard. A volunteer no doubt of the village. The guard in turned skeptically looked at the three, but didn't stop them, though the warning was clear. 'Don't cause any trouble.'

"So where is Sakura-chan at?" Naruto asked as he looked over the buildings. They all looked the same to him. Massive grey stone walls, similar windows. Aside from the obvious shops and stores.

"How the hell should I know dick-less." Sai commented. Naruto glowered at him.

"Are you three looking for Sakura-chan?" an elderly woman asked. Catching the trio by surprise.

"Yes, we are friends of hers from Konoha." Kakashi answered. "Can you tell us where the hospital is?"

"Straight down the road, first building to the right." the woman smiled. "She has been such a wonderful help to the village. I have her to thank for saving my grandson."

Needless to say the three of them were speechless as they watched the older woman walk away. Turning they continued their way towards the building that the woman had pointed out. Still receiving apprehensive looks from the villagers as they walked down the street. Soon they arrived at the hospital entrance. Taking a moment the gazed up at the massive building before entering.

**Sakura**

She was still furious over the fact that they were here. Her inner kept on ranting that it was all Naruto's fault that he had somehow convinced Tsunade to send them to check on her safety. If only they knew. A cruel smirk played across her lips as she entered the hospital room, taking a look over one of the charts. She knew eventually her secret would come out, but until then she would have wait and bide her time. Letting out a sigh she went to her normal medic-nin routines. The entire staff was very friendly to her, it was a welcoming change compared to how the staff in Konoha treated her. She was still not looking forward to meeting up with her former team. Subconsciously she hid her Akatsuki ring the best she could physically before resorting to using a genjutsu to make it look like a different ring.

Unfortunately she didn't have to wait long. While she was checking on one of the patients a nurse peeked in. "Sakura-chan, you have some 'visitors'" she said, clearly annoyed by Naruto as he was yelling down the hall. Letting out a sigh she nodded.

"Could you please open the window down the hall." Sakura smiled. "We cant have him disturbing the patients." the nurse nodded and smiled as she saw where Sakura was going with this and hurried to do so.

Stepping out of the room she was immediately tackled by an orange jump suit. "Hiya Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed in an excited tone. Standing up. Sakura smiled and placed her hand on the young boys shoulder.

"Naruto, you need to keep your voice down." she gripped tighter on his shoulder. "Your disturbing the patients." with that she throw him out the window the nurse had just open. She then looked at Kakashi and Sai who were frozen in place, and motioned them to follow her. Jumping out the same window she threw Naruto out of.

"Ow! Sakura-chan you didn't have to do that." Naruto complained rubbing his head.

"But it felt good to do." she giggled. "So let me guess. Tsunade-sama sent you guys here to make sure I was safe." she cut right to the chase.

"Actually we were just in the area and figured we would just.." Sai was cut off.

"Bull shit, I know Tsunade-sama sent you. I know how she thinks and I know she had a little push from someone who didn't want me to leave to begin with. Sakura said as she glared at Naruto. The trio knew they had been busted. The mission was a failure.

"Well, you can understand his concerns. We are in the heart of Akat-" Kakashi was interrupted as Sai placed his hand over his mouth. Sakura crossed her arms, suppressing a smirk.

"And she had the great idea of sending Naruto here. Might as well just wrap him up and put a bow on his head." she said sarcastically. Kakashi couldn't ignore that she did have a very valid point.

"Well, we just wanted to make sure you were safe." Kakashi admitted. He knew there was no use trying to tell her differently. As she had said, she knows how Tsunade thinks.

"I'm fine, and I've got lots of work to do." she said as she looked at her watch. She only had ten more minutes before she had to meet with Hidan. Sai noticed her watching the time.

"Got a date or something ugly?" he smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I do." she grinned. "With someone who appreciates my beauty."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. "But Sakura-chan, how can you have a date, you only been here for a week and.. OW!"

"Shut up dick-less she was kidding."

"Anyways I have to get back to work. You can let Tsunade know that I am doing fine." she told them. "I would suggest you leave, otherwise Naruto may attract some unwanted attention." she continued with concern in her eyes.

Kakashi nodded in agreement and motioned the other two it was time to go. But not before Naurto stole a quick hug from Sakura. Watching the three of them leave she let out an exasperated sigh. Taking another glance at her watch, she only had five minutes to get back to the hideout so she could do her first ritual with Hidan. Stealing another glance at her old team to make sure they were not watching her she disappeared into the streets and quickly made her way to the hideout.

**Akatsuki Hideout**

Sakura arrived five minutes late. But she was surprised to see that Hidan was still waiting for her, instead of continuing without here.

"Leader-sama told me you would be hung up." He smirked as he opened the door for her. "Have fun wasting time with those fuck-tards?"

"Not really." she replied as she entered the room. Her nerves were all over the place. She was both excited and scared, as well as nervous.

"Now, be fucking sure you want to do this." Hidan stated firmly. "because once you do, there is no fucking turning back. You will have to sacrifice yourself or someone else daily."

Sakuras eyes widened. She had never seen him sacrifice another person. The thought was some how, exciting. The possibility that she would be in total control over weather or not someone lived or died. Different from her being a medic-nin simply trying to save a persons life.

"I am ready." she said confidently.

Hearing that he motioned her to kneel in the middle of the circle. She followed his instructions and grasped the kunai in her hand.

"Now, you are not immortal like me." he said. "So don't fucking cut yourself too deep. In this ritual you will pray for Jashin-sama to fucking accept your ass. If he does you will know it. Your fucking blood will act as a channel between yourself and Jashin-sama."

Sakura nodded. She had watched Hidan enough times when he did his rituals to know where to cut and what to do. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she closed her eyes and began to pray to the god of death. Using the blade of the kunai she cut into her wrists, letting the blood pour out into the circle. She did the same to her other wrist. As her blood melded with the dried blood that made up the ritual circle, it began to glow a faint purple color. Moving the kunai up to her chest, she took another deep breath as she continued her prayer before plunging the weapon into her chest, Allowing more of her blood to pour out onto the floor.

While she did this, in her head she could hear a booming voice. He was answering her prayer. He was giving her the rules of being one of his followers.

_**Follow my rules, and you will be rewarded with ever lasting life. Break any of these rules and you will suffer pain greater then death itself for eternity.**_

_**1. Never leave a Sacrifice alive.**_

_**2. Any relationship must be approved by me, and must be with another Jashinist.**_

_**3. If you bare any children, they are to be raised as Jashinist.**_

_**Welcome my child. **_

_Sakura slowly opened her eyes. First thing she noticed was she was no longer in Hidans room. She was surrounded by rivers of blood. Death hung in the air. Looking down she saw that her self inflicted wounds were healed. Looking up again she saw a large figured standing before her. _

_He was an intimidating figure, bound in armor that resembled that of a samurai. As he was not wearing a helmet should could see he had a beautiful face, young and perfect. His silver hair flowing back behind him. Seeing his hair her hands immediately went up to her own. He chuckled._

"_Your hair has not changed." he spoke. She looked up at him as he held out his hand to help her to her feet. She was unsure at first but took it. His hand was surprisingly warm and gentle._

"_Thank you Jashin-sama." she replied as she stood._

"_You know who I am?" he chuckled again. "That is good, even Hidan didn't know who I was when he first saw me." She was sure if she should laugh or not. Her new god didn't seem cruel so far, as long as she followed his rules. And they were easy to follow._

"_Be at ease Sakura. You are one of my children now." he said as he draped a necklace around her neck. It was smaller then Hidans. But she knew well what it was. The pendant held his symbol. "Hidan will be your instructor in the modern world. He has talked a great deal about you, you know." he smirked. Causing Sakura to blush some._

"_And yes, I approve of your relationship with him. But, it can only be with him and no one else." he stated as he looked down at her. "Now, return to your world."_

_Her world spun around her until she saw nothing but blackness._

She opened her eyes slowly. She was laying on something soft. Sitting up, she found that she was on Hidans bed, but he was no where to be seen. Looking down on the floor, she saw that her blood she had spilled for the ritual was gone as well, remember what happened she looked at her arms. Both were healed. Bringing her hands up to her neck, she grasped the silver necklace that now hung around her neck. A smirk played across her lips.

"_**Before I forget, my child. There is a gift for you in your room." **_Jashin stated in her mind.

She nodded a mental thanks and stood up. Things were defiantly going to be more interesting now. If only her friends back home could see her know. How the precious cherry blossom had changed in just a week. Who knows how much more she will change in the coming year.

**Authors Notes: **BAM! Another update. Sadly, I promise this will be my last one for a little while. So we have Sakura who is now a Jashinist, the rules were made up on the spot based off of what I read in other fanfics. Inner-Sakura will be making a come back in the next chapter. Also, there will be a time jump as well. Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes:** Okay, so maybe just one more little update before I ship off my computer later today. As I have to wait for my in-laws to send me some money anyways. This chapter may or may not be as long as the others. As stated in the previous chapter there will be a time skip. So enjoy!

**Sakura's Secret**

Chapter 5

**Konoha**

Team 7 entered the villages gates shortly after nightfall. It had been a long five day trip back. Naruto was a little depressed that Sakura was rather short with them, almost as if she didn't want them there to begin with. Casually the team made their way to the Hokage's office, who was waiting for their report. Knocking on the large wooden doors, they entered when the Hokage answered.

"How did it go?" Tsunade asked from behind her desk. The smell of sake hung in the air.

"Well," Sai started. "It sounded like she knew we were coming. And she knew someone pushed for it."

Naruto nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not surprised." Tsunade stated. "She knows how I think." she sighed.

"She did appear to act a little different though." Kakashi spoke. Drawing the attention of Naruto and Tsunade.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" the blonde boy asked.

"She kept looking at her watch, like she was supposed to meet someone." Sai said.

"She also had a ring on her right hand." Kakashi put in. "Simple in design though, just a silver band. Could be a promise ring or something."

"She did mention she met a guy. So it is a good possibility." Sai shrugged. Naruto was fuming in jealousy.

"Aside from that, I think she may of just been under a lot of stress. She is the only medic-nin in the village so she is probably working around the clock to get the hospital in order." Kakashi finished.

"She knew when she accepted the mission that it would be stressful." Tsunade smiled. "At least she is safe. There were no signs of Akatsuki activity correct?"

"While we were there, we didn't see any signs that could suggest the Akatsuki reside there." Sai commented.

"That is good. Now we just have to wait till she returns in two years." Tsunade stated, then glared at Naruto. "And no I am not sending another group to check on her."

Naruto sighed. It was almost as if Tsunade had read his mind. He simply didn't like the fact that Sakura may be seeing another guy that he doesn't know. Then again, she doesn't need his approval at all over who she sees. Besides, he knew she wouldn't date anyone that could be bad for her right?

"Dismissed" Tsunade said, downing another cup of sake.

**Sakura 1 Year Later**

"Now, let us enjoy this pain together." she grinned as she poised the blade. The man before her screamed in panic as she tried to run away. With a quick slash to her own leg, he fell to the ground bleeding.

Hidan watched from the back. She had become very sadistic in her rituals. Due to their relationship and religious affairs, Pein had put them on the same team. Allowing Kakazu to go solo. Which suited the stitched ninja just fine.

He continued to watch as she drew another cut down her arm, watching it take affect on her sacrifice. By now the man was screaming in agony as she hit a non vital organ. Drawing out the pain as much as she could, just like he had taught her. However, he knew they needed to hurry. The mans screams were no doubt attracting attention.

"Wrap it up Sakura-chan." Hidan said as he stood up from his spot. "Otherwise this fuckers screams will attract the whole village."

Sakura pouted but complied. Taking the blade and plunging it into her own heart, killing the man instantly. Letting his screams die out. Reverting back to her normal self she grinned at her lover. "But I was having so much fun."

"I know you were." he smirked. "Let's turn this fucker in so we can get the bounty. Poster said they only needed the head right?"

"Hai." she said. The final black markings disappearing from her body. Walking over she kneeled down next to the corpse. Using the same blade she used in her sacrifice, she sawed off the mans head; stuffing it into a bag. Licking the blood of the blade she grinned at Hidan.

"Hell bitch, I don't think there is anything left I have to teach you about Jashin-sama."

"Good." she smirked as she stepped towards him, pushing him back against the wall. Her face close to his. "That means more time for us." she roughly kissed him. After a moment she broke the kiss.

"Lets turn in the bounty for this ass and get the hell out of here." she said, disappearing out the open window, Hidan following closely behind her. Her amulet shining in the moon light as the two jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

Turning in the bounty, they collected their ryo and disappeared out of the village. The bounty officer didn't ask any questions on how the man was killed, only that he was. It was still a three day trip back to the Akatsuki hideout. She didn't mind though. It gave her and Hidan more time together in private. Wrapping her Akatsuki cloak around her, they bounded through the trees, heading home.

**Akatsuki Hideout**

"I see the mission was a success." Pein stated as the two lovers entered the meeting hall. "I take it there were no troubles?"

"Not really leader-sama." Hidan said. "Unless this bitches bloodlust is considered a problem."

"It's not any worse then yours, bastard." she retorted, hitting him in the back of the head. Causing the silver haired man to eat a mouthful of floor. Pein only smirked. It appeared that these two were made for each other.

"Hidan, you are dismissed." Pein stated, turning his attention to his little sister. "Sakura stay, there is something I must discuss with you."

Hidan nodded and left the room. He may be immortal but he knew better then to back talk Pein. He could bring pain that even a Jashinist like himself would find unbearable. Pein waited until Hidan left the room then spoke.

"You have been here for a little over a year now." he began. "Not only have your skills grown considerably as you've used forbidden scrolls to learn from. But so has your over all personality."

Sakura knew where this was leading. And for the most part she knew it was true. She had changed far beyond anyways scopes in the past year. Part of being a Jashinist had greatly assisted in that.

"I am concerned about letting you return to Konoha next year. Especially…"

"Don't worry nii-san." Sakura smiled, one of her genuine non-evil smiles. "I can keep my blood lust in check when I return to Konoha next year. Besides we still need to get the scroll from there, and I am the perfect one to do it."

He nodded in agreement. He knew she was right, with her headband still unscratched under the guise of being on a extended mission, she was their best chance at acquiring the scroll Konoha hid within its walls. A scroll that held some of the most powerful forbidden jutsus in all of the shinobi nations.

"Very well Sakura, I will trust in your judgement." he said. "For now, you and Hidan could use some rest. The two of you have taken on more missions then the rest of the Akatsuki combined."

Sakura nodded. She knew he was right. Her and Hidan had been a little selfish with the missions, especially the assassination and bounty collecting missions. In fact anything that required them to kill something or someone. This was mostly so they could both sacrifice a victim to Jashin-sama. Bowing, she turned and left the room.

"One more thing Sakura." she stopped and looked back at her brother. "I think I may have you return to Konoha earlier then planned.

She was surprised by this. Turning her full body to her brother. "How come nii-san?" She was worried she may of done something wrong.

"We are going to need that scroll soon for the next tailed beast we capture." He commented. "Don't worry, we are not targeting the fox demon yet. You are dismissed."

Nodding again. Sakura left the meeting hall.

"So what Leader-sama say?" Hidan asked, leaning against the wall outside of the meeting hall.

"He wants us to take a break for a little bit." She smiled as she looked at her lover.

"A little R and R huh?" he grinned as he took the pinkette into her arms. She reacted to this by jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waste. Her arms draped around his neck. Kissing him deeply.

"Get a room you two, yeah" Deidara stated as he came down the hall. Followed closely behind him was Tobi.

"Tobi doesn't think it's good to do that in the open! Tobi is a good boy!." the oranged masked man exclaimed excitedly.

This caused Sakura to laugh a little as she jumped down off of Hidan.

"Your just jealous Deidei." she grinned.

"Whatever, yeah." the blonde scoffed. "You still have blood in your hair, yeah."

Sakura scowled and brought her hand up to her hair. She could feel the dried blood still in it.

"Anyways, with you two on a break maybe we can get some missions, yeah." the blonde smiled as he strode off with Tobi in tow behind him.

Watching to two walk away she turned her attention back to Hidan.

"I am going to take a shower." she grinned and left him standing there. Teasing him.

"That's not right bitch!" Hidan exclaimed as she left him standing there.

**Konoha**

"So has anyone heard from Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Last I saw here was a year ago when Obaa-san sent us to check on her." Naruto replied as he dug into another bowl of ramen. "Obaa-san thinks she is alright though."

"Still, it's weird she hasn't written to any of us." Hinata replied meekly. Her nerves had calmed considerably in the last year. Due to Sakura being gone, Naruto began hanging out with her a lot more.

"Well if it's like you said." Ino began. "If she is the only medic-nin in the entire village she probably has her hands full." Her own shifts at the Konoha hospital had doubled since Sakura left, add that to her now training with Tsunade.

"Perhaps but still would be nice…" Naruto was interrupted by a poof of white smoke.

"Yo." Kakashi said, from a kneeling position.

"What's up Kakashi-sensei?"

"Tsunade-sama asked me to bring this to you." he held out a scroll. "It's a letter from Sakura."

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed "No way!" he snatched the scroll from his sensei. Opening it across the table so everyone could see. Hinata and Ino only giggled at his actions. While Kakashi had a sweat drop form.

_Hey everyone,_

_Sakura here. Sorry I haven't been able to write since I been here but I been overly busy. I am sure Naruto and team can attest to that from when they stopped in for a visit after I shortly arrived here._

_Anyways I have some good news. I am coming back in a few months. Until then. _

_Haruno Sakura_

The three ninjas didn't say anything at first. They were all glad Sakura was coming back sooner then expected.

"We should set up a welcome home party!" Ino shouted. Hinata and Naruto could only nod in agreement.

Quickly jumping up the teenagers set off to make their preparations for the party. With the aid of Tsunade they may be able to find out exactly when she was returning. This was going to be great. It wasn't like Sakura had changed since she had been gone. Right?

**Additional Authors Notes: **Yay, squeezed one last update in before its time to pack. Sorry it wasn't as long or action packed but we did get a glimpse at the changes Sakura has gone through, Just wait till she returns to Konoha. Her old friends are sure in for one hell of a surprise. Anyways, please review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: **FINALLY! I am back. Never again am I shipping my computer UPS when I move. Anyways, enjoying the weather here in Cancun, Mexico as I write out the remaining chapters. So what adventures await our Cherry Blossom as she returns to Konoha after being with the Akatsuki and a Jashinist for over a year? We shall see.

Also, while I write the next few chapters I will be without internet connection. So I decided for each day I don't have internet, I will try and write one chapter a day, if I can. So I should have two or more chapters posted.

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

'**Inner Sakura'**

**Sakura's Secret**

Chapter 6

Sakura did not look forward to returning to Konoha. She had been having so much fun and learning so much while with the Akatsuki during the past year. It just seemed that life back at Konoha would be dull and boring. But, she didn't have much of a choice. She was the only one her brother could count on to retrieve the scroll that Tsunade kept hidden. She also knew that when she took it, she would never be able to return to the village again. She was the only one other then Tsunade that knew exactly where the scroll in question was, and how to acquire it.

Letting out a small sigh, she snuggled closer to Hidans warm body. The silver haired man didn't take to well to her having to return either, but he knew better then to question the leaders orders. Pein knew how to make him hurt, and not in a pleasurable way. So the two made the most of their last night together.

'**Do we really have to return to that shit hole?'** Inner Sakura asked.

'_I'm afraid so, Nii-san needs us to get the scroll for the next extraction. It's only for a week.'_

'**A week of complete hell and boredom. You know what's going to happen. Everyone is still going to look down on us and still think we are weak! Not to mention we wont be able to sacrifice anyone.'**

'_And that will make it all the more sweeter when we finally get to reveal our true self. Wouldn't it?'_ Sakura grinned. _'And we will just have to sacrifice our self for the time being. It's not like we can die or anything.'_

Inner Sakura couldn't argue with that. The mere thought of seeing every ones face when she slashes her hitae-ate and dawns her Akatsuki robe in front of them. She would have to remember to have Hidan take a picture.

Slowly she began to stir awake. The room was still dark, but with her Rinnegan she could see everything perfectly. An advantage Hidan didn't have. She lost count how many times he had smacked into something while trying to find the lights to his room, or when he was heading to bed.

"Leaving already?" Hidan grunted, half asleep.

"Sorry, but I have to." Sakura replied, leaning over him. "It will be at least three days before I arrive at Konoha."

"Fucking sucks you have to go. Hope to fuck Jashin-sama that Leader don't pair me with that stitched fucker again. Guys a real pain in the ass."

"I heard that!" came a reply from the next room. Sakura couldn't help but giggle as Hidan groaned. She quickly stole a rough kiss before she dressed and left the room to pack what she needed for her trip.

It didn't take her very long to pack. She was literally only taking the basics of what she needed. Some small gifts to give to her 'friends' to add to her cover of her mission. Hanging up her Akatsuki robe, she changed into her old uniform. Hiding her Akatsuki ring with a special genjutsu, keeping it the same appearance she used over a year ago when Team 7 had come to check on her, much to her despise. Lastly, she strapped her tanto across the small of her back.

A special gift from Jashin-sama. The handle and scabbard was made of a blood red wood, from a tree only found in the world Jashin resided in. Same as the red tinted metal that was used to craft the blade. Unbreakable. Small cherry blossoms decorated the blade itself. The sword itself also had special abilities. Like Hidan's scythe, it easily held onto any blood it drew from its victim. It also had an added effect in case she was interrupted in her sacrifice. All she needed to do was simply draw blood from her victim, and the poison in the blade would set to work, killing her target slowly, and painfully.

Taking one final look at her room, she let out a long sigh and closed the door behind her as she left. Securing her hitae-ate to her head, she set out. Though she wasn't expecting the Akatsuki to be waiting to see her off. Nothing was said until they reached the gates of Amegakure.

"Good luck Sakura-chan" Konan smiled. Pein only nodded in agreement.

"Try not to kill everyone, yeah?" Deidara grinned

"Tobi thinks killing is wrong! Tobi is a.. " the orange masked man was interrupted as Deidara hit him in the back of the head.

"You killed people too, you idiot!"

"Tobi only killed in self defense." he defended as Deidara ran after him. Causing Sakura to laugh a little. Indeed the coming week was going to be boring without her new family around.

"Don't worry. I wont fail on this mission, and I will not blow my cover." Sakura stated confidently. With a final good bye she left the village.

Due to all the training she had done with the Akatsuki her speed had more then tripled since she left Konoha. Bounding through the trees, she knew she would shave off at least three days from the normal week long trip between the two villages. At the same time she knew she would have to pace herself, so she decided she would arrive at Konoha in four days, to not arouse any suspicion. With that set, she adjusted her speed as such and continued on.

Sakura didn't stop until the sun had nearly set. It wasn't that she was tired, far from it. But she was still committed to Jashin-sama, and it was time for her daily ritual. Setting up a small camp she grasped one of her kunai. Without hesitation she plunged it into her hand, letting her blood spill out onto the ground. Once enough had spilt onto the earth, she used her foot to form Jashins symbol. Kneeling down she began to cut open gashing wounds down her arms, and then finally plunging the kunai into her chest. Praying to her god.

"_I am proud of you my child." came Jashins voice as she entered his bloody world. "You are my youngest follower and one of my most devoted. As for this I will reward you."_

_Sakura looked up in surprise at her god. She couldn't help but what reward he was speaking of. She was excited._

"_I will grant you one request. Depending on what it is of course." he smiled down at her. _

_She thought hard about this. She could literally ask him for anything right now and he would grant it, mostly. Of course there were things he would not allow. Perhaps she should ask him to allow her to skip a weeks worth of rituals._

_No that would be a cowards request. She then knew what she would ask for._

"_I only request a way to perform my rituals without discovery while I am on this mission Jashin-sama." she looked up at him. _

"_You devotion knows no bounds." he said in a proud tone. "I had figured you would of asked to be excused from your rituals all together while you were in Konoha._

_This pleases me." he continued. "I will grant your request. While you are in Konoha, anyone you cut with your blade will count as a sacrifice. Of course they will die slowly and painfully."_

"_But wouldn't they know my sacrifices death was caused by me Jashin-sama?"_

"_There will be no ties. Keep in mind that this will only be in effect while you are in Konoha. Once your mission is complete for your group, I will expect normal rituals." he warned her._

_She nodded in thanks, and felt herself slip back into her world._

An hour had passed before she stood up. Her wounds completely healed. She thought about the discussion her and Jashin had. He had made it a little easier for the next week for her to continue her sacrifices to him. Cleaning the blood off her, she settled into her bedroll. Things were going to be interesting the next week, she would make sure of it.

**Four Days Later**

It was early morning when she arrived at the gates of Konoha. Just as the orange glow of the sun was cresting over the tree tops. Making it appear as if the forest was on fire. Stopping at the gate entrance she showed the guard posted her mission paper, then proceeded into the village. After a whole year of being away, nothing had really changed.

"So your finally back Sakura-chan?" Kakashi spoke from behind her, expecting her to jump. He was surprised when she just turned around, a smile on her face.

"Yup, and you can't scare me like that anymore Kakashin-sensei." she smiled.

"I see." he smiled, though no one could see behind his mask. "So how was your mission? I expect you were very busy."

"My mission.." she paused for a second "Was very demanding."

"I see, Tsunade has been expecting you. You should probably stop by and see her as soon as you unpack." he suggested. Then he was off. She let her smile turn to a smirk as she turned towards where her old apartment lay.

'**Fool has no idea! CHA!'**

'_What do you expect, this entire village is filled with gullible fools who only follow with what the council tells them.'_

'**Exactly! The council has everyone here brainwashed into thinking that only the council knows what is right and wrong. I'm glad we broke free!**

'_True. I doubt the others will accept our new way of thinking though. When the time comes, if they do not accept us, they will have to be removed."_

'**That's dark.' **Inner giggled.

'_You like it. Besides, we're Jashinist now.'_

'**Right, lets just finish up so we can get back to Hidan-kun!**

Sakura couldn't help but giggle a little on the outside, attracting some weird looks from the villagers that she passed. She didn't care though. Soon she was at her apartment, fumbling for her keys, she unlocked the door and entered. In the year she had been gone, dust had accumulated everywhere. She would clean later, for now she just placed her stuff on her bed and left. Taking Kakashi's suggestion and reporting in to Tsunade as soon as she could.

It wasn't long before she stood before the Hokage Tower. It seemed like forever since she was last here. Shaking away her thoughts she entered and proceeded towards where Tsunade was. Reaching the large doors she knocked softly and waited. Hearing nothing she slowly pushed them open and peered inside. She wasn't surprised to see Tsunade passed out at her desk. A half empty bottle of sake in her hand, that had dumped over at some point, soaking all the papers in front of her.

Letting out a soft sigh she entered the room and slowly approached the large desk. Walking to Tsunades side, she reached out and gently shook the fifth Hokage awake. Causing the rest of the bottle of sake to pour out onto the floor.

'Mmm what is it Sakura…. SAKURA!" she exclaimed as she realized who had woken her up. Throwing her hands up in surprise, resulting in the pinkette falling backwards onto her rump.

"Your back?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"H-hai." the pink haired kunoichi contemplated being sarcastic. "I just got in this morning."

"That's great! We'll throw a welcome home party" she exclaimed, taking the pinkette into a brutal hug.

"You don't need to do that Tsunade-sama." she objected. "I am only back for a week before I have to return."

"Return?" the blonde haired woman looked at Sakura questioningly.

"My job is not finished there yet, there is still tons more I need to do." she explained. "I only recently got the hospital in order, and finished training the nurses."

"Nonsense." Tsunade objected this time. "We can send someone else, you need to stay home. We need you here as well."

"But if you send someone else, it will undo everything I have achieved there. The villagers trust me. If you send someone else, it will break the trust it took me a year to earn." Sakura countered. No way in hell was she staying here. She hoped the Tsunade would concede now, but she had a feeling this wasn't going to play out like she hoped it would.

"Fine," Tsunade stated, forming and idea. "You will take someone else there. If it is someone you bring, they should show at least some degree of trust, correct?"

'_Damn it, she is using my own words against me now' _Sakura thought angrily. But then decided to make the most of this chance. Obviously Jashin-sama had something bigger in mind. "I suppose I could bring Hinata."

"Why her?"

"Well, because your currently training Ino and with me gone I am sure Ino is also busy at the hospital here. Also, the villagers would warm up more to Hinata because of her personality."

"I see, very well." Tsunade finally agreed. "At the end of the week, you will take Hinata to Amegakure and then you are to return here to resume your duties."

Sakura only smiled. She had our own plans of what she was going to do when she left Konoha this time. Some of them included the Hyuuga Heiress.

"In the mean time, I have a mission I can only trust you to complete."

"But I just got back."

"It will be a quick mission I promise." Tsunade assured her. "We just received word that one of the Akatsuki contacts is willing to give us information vital to their organization. It may just give us what we need to wipe out the vile group of criminals."

Sakura controlled her emotions. She could already tell Tsunade was lying. There was no contact. She was just testing her loyalty. Standard for most who were away on long missions. She also had a feeling that Kakashi knew about it as well. Why else would he suggest she report to Tsunade this early.

"I need you to go and escort this contact back safely. I will be sending Kakashi and Sai with you. Due to the possible involvement of the Akatsuki, Naruto will be staying here. Any questions?"

"No ma'am." Sakura stated. _'Lying bitch, the Akatsuki has no need for such a simple contact. We have Zetsu to get the information we need.'_

"Good, I will give you until this afternoon to rest. At 1pm, I expect you three to leave to complete this mission. It should take no longer then a few hours if everything goes smoothly. Dismissed."

"Hai!" Sakura stated and left the office. She was shaking. Furious that Tsunade had the gull to lye to her face, but she would play along for now.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Yay, Chapter 6 is done. Another slow drawn out chapter, but things will pick up again. And what does Sakura have in mind for Hinata? Will she sacrifice her or something else? Please leave reviews, I feed off them! Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes:** Day 2 without internet and it sucks. But I am keeping busy writing chapters, playing Dragon Age Origins, and training my new puppy. A pure bred French Mastiff, let me tell you those dogs have a mind of their own. But, you want to read more about Sakura, so here we go!

**Sakura's Secret**

Chapter 7

Kakashi was late. This didn't surprise her in the least, but it still annoyed her to no end. Leaning against the nearby wall, she peered over at Sai. He kept staring at her ring, not that she cared. The genjutsu she put around it was far more advanced then anything any of the ninjas could learn here in Konoha. In fact, as far as she knew she was one of a handful of people who knew how to perform such an advanced jutsu. Looking at her watch, she sighed. It was 2:54pm. Then there was a puff of smoke.

"Sorry I am late, you see there was this cat…."

"Bullshit Kakashi-sensei. Tsunade-sama wanted us on our way at 1pm, it's almost 3pm!" Sakura shot at the masked ninja heatedly. He was a little taken back by her outburst, even Sai was speechless. He simply nodded and the three set off without another word.

After almost an hour of traveling the trio came upon an old looking shack. Nestled between a clump of trees. It almost blended in with the surroundings. Obviously built by someone who was in hiding. Kakashi cautiously approached the run down shack, peering inside he motioned the other two to move forward. Sakura however remained where she was, looking up into the trees. They were not alone. Her Rinnegan could already see three chakra signatures in the tree tops. Another thing she used her new genjutsu to hide. She had kept her Rinnegan active since her arrival this morning, and no one could tell the difference.

"Who's there?" a voice sounded from the structure. The person sounded scared, as if he would die any moment now. And if Sakura had her way, he would. She grinned a little at the thought of offering the pathetic fool as a sacrifice to Jashin-sama.

"We are shin obi from the Konoha." Kakashi said to the frightened man. "We have been sent to escort you to safety."

"You cant keep me safe. They already know I betrayed them." the man protested. "If I leave here they will find me."

"If you stay here, they will find you and you will be defenseless." Sakura put in, playing her part. "At least in Konoha the ANBU can watch over you and keep you safer then this place can."

"A-are you sure?" he was hesitant. "What if they attack while we travel?"

"We will protect you until you are safe." Sai added.

"F-fine" the man agreed, slowly poking he head out to look at the three ninja who stood around the shack. He was a thin man. Sakura noted they he did look very much like a weasel. Standing up to his full height he easily stood taller then Kakashi, slowly and warily he made his way to the road where Sakura stood. But she was still gazing into the trees, poised.

"We're not alone." she stated. Not taking her eyes from the tree tops. The other two also got ready. Then, three robed figures dropped down on top of them. Catching Sai and Kakashi off guard, but Sakura stood strong. Easily sending her opponent to the ground hard. Unsheathing her short sword. A cruel grin spreading across her lips as her blood lust began to rise.

"Sakura, watch out!" Sai called as another of the false Akatsuki members attacked her from behind. Sakura didn't need the fool to warn her. Ducking away from the attack she brought her sword back, and slashed the chest of the attacker. Drawing a small line of blood.

By now Kakashi was back on his feet facing off with a bigger man, while Sai continued to avoid the blades of another. Knocking her opponent down again she lunged at the person Sai was fighting, slashing at the mans back, Again only drawing a small cut. She repeated the same process with Kakashi's opponent as well.

The whole time the fight was going on, the weasel like man hid in his shack, sniveling. Finally the fight was over as Kakashi knocked the final combatant out.

"We should leave before more Akatsuki arrive." Sai suggested.

"These ninja are not Akatsuki." Sakura pointed out. Sai and Kakashi both looked at her questioningly. "The symbol on the robes is wrong. So is the color placement."

"She's right." Kakashi agreed. He saw what she was talking about. The cloud was reversed and it was white with a red outline. The Akatsuki had a red cloud with a white outline.

"Either way, Sai is right" she continued. "Before more of these guys arrive."

The four hurried away back towards Konoha.

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

"Did you really have to test Sakura-chans loyalty?" Ino asked, annoyed. Mainly because she didn't get to spend anytime with her since she got back, since Tsunade sent her off on this loyalty mission right away. She knew Sakura was still loyal to the village.

"She has been away on a solo mission deep where numerous Akatsuki sightings have been reported for over a year." Tsunade said. "It is standard procedure to test someone who has been away for so long. No matter who they are."

"You could of at least given her a full day to rest." the blonde retorted.

"You know as well as I do, these tests need to be administered right away." the Hokage replied. An ANBU member appeared next to Tsunade, whispering something in her ear.

"Good." was all the Hokage said. With that the ANBU disappeared into a puff of smoke. "They just arrived safely. Sakura has passed this test." she smiled. "A few of the ANBU posing as Akatsuki were cut, but nothing serious."

"I knew she would" Ino stated. "I am going to go get her party ready." she bounded off to join the others to finish the preparations for Sakura's 'Welcome Home' party.

**Sakura**

She was still annoyed by the time she had to waste with this blithering fool. The weasel man had been eyeing her up and down the entire trip back and it was really starting to grind on her nerves. Her body was only for Hidan to view, not some pervert. She silently made a promise to sacrifice his sorry ass.

"I-I must thank you for helping me." the man stammered. Looking at Sakura. "Let me buy you a drink or maybe dinner tonight."

Sai and Kakashi only sighed. Both knew the question was only directed at Sakura. Neither saw the smirk that played across Sakuras face.

"Maybe later." she told him. "I just got back from a long mission and would really like to rest."

"I see, then I hope to see you soon." he winked at her. She wanted to throw up then, but kept herself composed. This 'mission' complete she bounded up to the roof tops and made her way to her apartment. It was close to nightfall, and even though she already prepared three sacrifices for Jashin-sama she wasn't going to skip out on her rituals.

She halted a few roof tops away from her place. There were people in her apartment, at least a dozen or more. She couldn't tell clearly because their chakra signatures were on top of each other. With that many together she knew it wasn't an ambush, it was something much worse from her current point of view. A surprise party.

Groaning, she continued fourth, landing at her door. Taking a deep breath she unlocked the door, and just as she expected all of her former friends jumped out from where they were hiding. The only exception was Konohas own knucklehead, Naruto. Who tackled her into a hug, nearly causing the two to fall off over the railings.

"Careful you idiot, your going to get us both killed." Sakura snapped at him as she pushed the blonde boy away.

"Heh, sorry Sakura-chan." he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It's just that you been gone for so long."

"Welcome home Sakura." Ino smiled from the front of the group. "I know you must be tired so we'll keep this short."

"Thank you Ino-pig" Sakura grinned.

"FORHEAD!"

**Outside Amegakure**

"So, you're the one who killed Orochimaru eh?" Kasami questioned the four who stood before him. "And you want to join the Akatsuki now eh?"

"He had nothing else to teach me." the black haired boy stated. Eyeing the elder Uchiha.

"Very well, Sasuke." Itachi stated. "We will take you before Leader-sama."

The younger Uchiha nodded and followed his older brother. His three teammates in tow behind him. Suddenly, everything around him vanished.

"Sorry, but we can't have you see the way to our hideout just yet." Kasami's voice boomed behind him. Sasuke understood. He didn't have to wait long for his vision to return.

Looking around he saw he was in a large council like room. He could see appointed positions around the room. His brother and the larger blue ninja took their spots, leaving Team Snake in the center of the room.

"I understand you wish to join us, Uchiha Sasuke." a tall man with orange hair stated as he came into the light. Rings in his eyes, something he had never seen before. His face betrayed no emotion.

"Yes," he kept his answer simple. The others only nodded in agreement.

"And what skills could you provide that would aide us?"

"All of us possess special skills that set us apart from normal shin obi. Also, Karin is an exceptional healer." His praise caused the red haired girl to blush.

"We already have a highly skilled medic-nin." Pein pointed out with a grin. "Tsunades former apprentice in fact." he then turned to a form who was starting to appear next to Konans position.

"Sorry I am late Leader-sama." a familiar voice spoke.

"I understand you are unable to act immediately." Pein stated. "How goes your mission in Konoha. Sakura?"

Sasuke was in shock. He had heard from the snake sanin that she had joined, but he dismissed it. That he was just trying to irritate him.

"I passed there so called 'loyalty' test easily. I should have the scroll before I depart. However, I am afraid I will not be coming back alone. Under my cover I have been asked to bring another medic-nin."

"That is fine. Do you think they will join us?"

Sasuke was a little irriated that the two were ignoring him, but knew better then to open his mouth. His skills may of improved vastly but he wasn't stupid. The mysterious leader of the Akatsuki was said to have abilities that were beyond that of any existing ninja.

"I have chosen this one specifically with that in mind." Sakura stated, eyeing the younger Uchiha. "Hinata had been constantly at ends with her own family, and her own love interest has been slow to acknowledge her. It shouldn't take to much." she laughed.

"Nn, Naruto was always an idiot." Sasuke put in. Partly to agree with Sakura, and the other to remind them that he was still here.

"Now, back to the task at hand." Pein said as he turned back to the group in the center of the room. "You will be allowed to join the Akatsuki. However there are rules you must follow."

Sakura watched as her brother listed the rules for the new members to follow. She didn't care one way or the other if her former crush joined or not. She had been over him for sometime and had found someone better. Sending a seductive wink to Hidan who stood across from her.

Once the four ninjas were sworn in, the existing Akatsuki members introduced themselves. The small group settled their eyes on Sakuras multi colored form.

"Haruno Sakura. Medic-nin." she introduced herself. "Forgive me for being short, but I must return to my mission."

Pein nodded and Sakura's form disappeared.

**Sakura**

Sakura let out a long sigh as she relaxed from her sitting position on her bed. She felt drained. In between keeping the jutsu to hide her chakra output and the chakra required to use her ring to take part in the meeting was exhausting. Lowering the Jutsu she moved off her bed, and entered the small room to the side. She had specifically cleaned out this area for her rituals.

Meanwhile, in Konoha's hospital the three ANBU that posed as the Akatsuki members were screaming in agony. A deadly poison had taken effect in their body. Both Ino and Tsunade had no idea how to stop it. It was hard to find any new wounds, as the three of them were bleeding from every pour. Mouth, nose, or eyes. It didn't matter, Blood oozed out from everywhere.

After eight long hours, the screams died down. The three ANBUs were dead. In her bed, Sakura could only grin. She could hear the screams from her apartment, and it was beautiful. The weasel man was next.

**Additional Authors Notes: **Yup, Sakura is a little dark now. But that's a good thing right? I realize that in my version of the story Sasuke just found out about Sakura joining, but that is partly because I forgot to add his part in one of the earlier chapters. At any rate I hoped everyone enjoyed this update as I set to work on the next chapter. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Notes:** Day 3 without internet. At least the puppy training is going well. By the way, legal paperwork in any country is a real pain. Anyways, this chapter will play with the Naruto time line a little. There will also be small time jumps. Also, I apologize for it being a little slow. Lots of talking.**

**Sakura's Secret**

Chapter 8

Sakura was in a good mood this morning when she woke up. So far the fools were oblivious to her true intentions here, and she had managed to kill the three imposters who posed as Akatsuki members. And to see the reaction on Sasuke's face when he realized who she was, was just priceless.

As she got up from her bed there was a soft knock at her door. Hiding her pendant under her shirt, she cautiously moved to the door, hiding a kunai behind her back as she slowly opened it.

"S-Sakura-san." Hinata greeted her. "Tsunade-sama said I should come talk to you about the upcoming mission."

Sakura nodded and let the Hyuuga Heiress into her home. Placing the kunai back in its pouch. "I didn't think she would of told you this soon."

"She said it was important."

"That it is." Sakura agreed with a smile. "It had taken me a year to earn the trust of the village you are about to go to. Amegakure is a war torn village, so they don't trust shin obi of any nation easily.

It has been the center of every great shin obi war. So you can understand their skepticism."

Hinata listened closely as her friend went over the finer details of what would happen or could possibly happen. Sakura also did not waste the opportunity to point out that there was a chance she would see Akatsuki members while they were there. She didn't want to push to hard right now, that would wait until they had left the village.

"Who knows, you may enjoy it so much there you may not want to leave." Sakura giggled. "I know I am excited to go back."

Hinata only giggled in response. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something different about Sakura. She had always known her to be confident in her skills and abilities but now it seemed like she had no doubts anymore about what needed to be done. She envied Sakura. She was also a little jealous. While Sakura was gone, Naruto finally noticed her. But now that she was back, he was back to his old ways. She feared that she would always only be second best.

"I should let you get ready." Hinata said. "Tsunade also wanted to talk to you this morning about something."

Sakura didn't say a word at first, and only nodded in reply. Hinata left quietly, saying one more good bye to Sakura before disappearing, leaving the pink haired kunoichi to her thoughts. Maybe she jinxed herself. There was a possibility that Tsunade could of connected her to the deaths of the three ANBUs.

She quickly shook that thought from her head. Jashin-sama told her she would not be connected to the deaths of anyone she cut with her blade. Quickly she got ready and left her apartment. Bounding through the roof tops towards the Hokages tower. It wasn't long before she stood before Tsunade.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

"Yes Sakura, I am afraid I have to send you to the Hiddan Sand." the Hokage informed her. "Gaara has been captured by the Akatsuki, and Kankuro was badly poisoned."

"I understand. I will leave immediately" Sakura said, hiding the grin that was threatening to come out.

'**Sounds like Deidara and Sasori were successful.'**

"_Indeed, but this means we have to remain with these fools longer then a week."_

"Please hurry Sakura, his life hangs by a thread." Tsunade said, snapping Sakura out of her inner conversation. "I will be sending the rest of Team 7 and Gai's team to retrieve Gaara."

"Hai!" she stated and departed.

**7 Hours Later**

Sakura wasted no time in leaving the village. At least she was away from Konoha for the time being. As soon as she was far enough away and knew she was safe she made sure to contact Pein, letting him know her current status, and to warn that another team of ninja had been sent to capture Deidara. Though she was still pondering if she should save the puppet ninja or let him die. She still had her cover she had to preserve for now, and she knew the antidote of Sasori's poison.

Her only regret right now was she couldn't sacrifice the perverted weasel tonight like she had planned. But, at least she left him a small present. A simple letter, laced with her own special poison. She took comfort in the thought that the weasel would die slowly and painfully. Even better, was that her poison left no traces. So it could not be traced back to her.

**Akatsuki Hideout**

Sasuke still could not believe that his former team mate had joined the Akatsuki. During their brief meeting he also sensed a difference in her. However, though joining the Akatsuki put him closer to his goal of destroying Konoha; it also put him at odds with his own quest for vengeance.

Part of the rules of joining included not attacking any other member. Though duels and spars were allowed so that each member could grow stronger then before. That meant he couldn't try to kill his older brother while he was a member. He also noticed Karin seemed a bit more jealous about his past with Sakura, even though it was a one sided crush. Either way it still didn't make it any more easier. She insisted that she be paired with Sasuke when Pein informed them that the Akatsuki only work in two man groups.

Then, there was the silver haired man with the three bladed scythe. From what he had observed in the meeting last night, he had something with Sakura. Simply judging by the wink she gave him before she had to leave. During his musings he had wandered onto the training fields where Itachi and Kasami were sparring each other. Seeing the younger Uchiha approach the two paused there duel.

"Need something?" Kasami asked with his typical grin.

"I would like to talk with my brother." Sasuke stated.

"Very well," Itachi said. "Kasami leave us."

"Fine fine." the blue man said before he departed. Leaving the two Uchiha alone.

"What did you wish to discuss?" the older one cut straight to the point.

"I want to know why you killed our clan."

"I see. You may not like what you hear." he warned. "You may even chose not to believe what I say, even though it is the truth."

When Sasuke didn't answer, he continued to explain what had transpired so many years ago.

**Sakura**

Sakura finally neared the village hidden in the sand. During her journey she had decided she would save Kankuro for now, simply to keep her cover in tact. Though she would not use the antidote until he was on the brink of death.

When she arrived at the hospital, Temari was an emotional wreck. With Gaara kidnapped and the puppet ninja on deaths door the blonde girl was lost. Sakura placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder before she went into the operating room where Kankuro lay.

Sakura spent many hours 'trying' to cure Kankuro of the poison that plagued his body. Until finally when the other nurses were distracted she injected him with the antidote to counter act Sasoris poison. Leaving just a small sample out, she secured the rest of the antidote back into her pouch. No doubt she would have to act like she developed the cure.

Slowly leaving the room, she found Temari outside waiting. A look of fear and grief had glued itself onto her face. If things were different, Sakura would of relished her expression, but she still had a job to do.

"Everything is fine." Sakura informed her. "I isolated the poison and developed an antidote for it. He should recover in a few hours."

"Thank you Sakura." Temari said as the tears she had been holding back broke free.

"I have already duplicated the antidote." she said as she handed Temari one of the vials. "I am going after Gaara now."

"I shall accompany you." came an aged voice from behind her. Sakura looked to see and elder woman. "I know who it was who poisoned Kankuro. You will need my help."

"We will have to travel fast." Sakura warned, she really didn't need this old hags help. "Are you sure you can keep up?"

"Do not worry about me child."

"Very well then, let us be off." Sakura stated, giving Temari one last look. "Take care of Kankuro until we return."

The blonde girl nodded as she watched Sakura and the old woman leave with haste. Time was of the essence if they were to save Gaara from the extraction. From what was known of extracting the Bijuu's was the rituals took hours to complete. Depending on where the Akatsuki took the Kazekage, they could have anywhere between twelve hours to a week. However, she doubted they would travel far.

**Akatsuki Hideout**

Sasuke fell back against a nearby tree. His eyes wide with shock. He had no idea such a thing had transpired. He had always assumed his brother had senselessly killed the Uchiha clan in a quest for power. This new bit of information cast a very different light on Sasukes personal goals.

"I told you to hate me, so you would not follow my path." Itachi told him. "So that you could live a normal life. However, it seems that is not the case anymore."

"Why did Sakura join the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked, looking for a change of topic for the time being, so his mind could absorb the new information.

"She came at Leader-sama's request. Konan was sent to give her an offer."

"An offer she obviously accepted."

"Indeed, she is also Leader-sama's younger sister."

Sasuke was speechless. He was unaware Sakura had any other siblings.

"And like him, she also possess the Rinnegan bloodline."

"Rinnegan?" he had heard the bloodline mentioned before, but never knew in detail what he held. Though it was said that it was the most powerful eyesight blood lines.

"Perhaps Leader-sama should explain it to you." Itachi said as he felt a warming feeling from his ring. "For now we have a Bijuu to extract."

With that the two disappeared to attend the ritual. When they arrived, nearly all the Akatsuki members had already arrived. Except Sakura. Though he already suspected why she wasn't attending. He watched as Itachi took his place on one of the fingers of the giant stone hands.

**Sakura**

The two had traveled for sometime. Though Sakura was purposely taking them the long way so the Akatsuki could finish with the extraction before they arrived. She knew exactly where they had taken Gaara. There was also another problem now. With the old woman with her, she would have to find some excuse to disappear so she could do her nightly ritual. She could always sacrifice the old bat, but something told her that there was a bigger plan in motion.

"We should stop and rest." Chiyo said. "It will do Gaara no good if we arrive exhausted."

"Fine. I have to take care of something anyways." Sakura said as she walked behind a bunch of bushes. She stopped when she saw the old woman trying to follow her. "Alone please, its rather personal."

She was glad that at least the older woman respected her desire for privacy. She couldn't wait for this mission to be over with. When she could return back home. She mentally apologized to Jashin that her sacrifice would be short.

A half hour later she returned to the camp site Chiyo had set up. Tomorrow they would reach the cave Gaara was in. Pein had told her in their last discussion that he would have Sasori stay behind and put up a mock fight before retreating. She really didn't like the idea of fighting one of her own team members.

"Do you think we will arrive in time to save Gaara?" Sakura asked as she sat next to the small fire.

"We will save Gaara no matter what." the old woman said confidently. "Even if they manage to extract the tailed beast. There is still a way to save him."

"How?" her interest was perked now. She knew that if she was there she could manage the chakra transition as the beast was extracted to keep him alive. But she was unaware of any resurrection jutsu's.

Chiyo answered this by simply removing a scroll from her pack. Handing it to the medic-nin. "You can have it. I have already memorized it in my old age."

Sakura nodded a thank you and unrolled the scroll. Eagerly reading over what its contents said. Hiding a small smile.

"_So there is a resurrection jutsu. Highly forbidden too." _she mentally noted. Most jutsus that involved the dead were automatically considered forbidden as it was viewed as dishonoring the dead. She could see immediately why this jutsu was forbidden. It required trading a life to bring back another.

She couldn't shake the thought that Jashin-sama had something to do with this scroll now being in her possession.

**Additional Authors Notes:** I know I mixed some things up in this chapter, and altered the events. But that's ok. I promise it will all work out in the end. And I am ashamed to admit I did not follow this part of the series as closely as I should have. Please leave reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes:** Yay another chapter! It's just too bad that I still don't have internet connection, so I am just mindlessly typing out these chapters to keep me busy. This story has been fun to work on though. It has also helped me break away from some of my bad habits of writing. I have always been a slave to detail. In writing this series I been forcing myself not to focus on every small detail and only highlight the important things.

As for my writing itself. I generally have to be in a certain mood to write good stories, but when that mood hit's the chapters just flow out. Like now. But I am rambling, on with Chapter 9!

**Sakura's Secret**

Chapter 9

Sakura had stayed up all night, memorizing everything that was written in the scroll the elder woman had given her. Though she was positive that if the old hag knew that she had just given the Akatsuki another powerful technique, she would of never given up the scroll.

Rolling up the scroll she placed it in her pouch as Chiyo began to wake up. Within the next hour they would arrive where Sasori was. Pein had informed her during the night that the extraction was a success and that Deidara was leading Konoha's ninja away from the cave.

"We should get going." Sakura stated as she saw the old woman was finally awake. "We may of rested too long."

"Very well." Chiyo groaned as she stood up. Small pops and cracks could be heard as she did so. Sakura expected her to break her hip at any moment. "Let us be off."

The two left the small camp site and took off into the trees. Neither said a word as each was preparing for the battle that was sure to come. Or at least Chiyo was. Sakura was too busy musing over the uses the new scroll she had acquired.

It wasn't long before they arrived at a large entrance in the mountain. Both could already feel a large chakra signature inside. Looking to the older woman, Sakura nodded to her before entering the cave. They walked until the entered a large cavern. In the dim light the could see the outline of a lone figure.

"It is about time you showed up." he said in a bored tone. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going show at all."

"Where is Gaara?" Sakura demanded.

"The jinchuriki? My partner already took his corpse away." he stated emotionless. Chiyo sucked in a gasp of air. Sakura remained impassive.

"It has been a long time, Sasori." the old woman stated. This somewhat caught Sakura off guard. She wasn't aware the old woman knew who Sasori was.

"Ah, grandmother." Sasori acknowledged, answering Sakuras mental question. "I do so enjoy family reunions."

"Then you will surely enjoy this one." Chiyo stated as she unrolled two scrolls. Summoning two puppets, that quickly fell under the old woman's control. "You recognize these don't you."

Sasori only smiled as he looked over the two puppets. He did indeed remember. They were the first puppets he ever created, out of his own parents who died in battle. Sakura looked back and fourth between the two. Unsure if she should just sit back and watch or if she should attack.

Sasori said nothing as he unrolled his own larger scroll. Summoning forth a puppet that caused the old woman to gasp in surprise. It was one of the Hiddan Sands Kazekages that Sasori had killed long ago and turned into his own puppet. Complete with the Kazekages special techniques.

"So it was you who murdered him."

"It was easy really." he smiled, sending his puppet to attack Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi quickly bound out of the way without even having to think of what she was doing.

During this time, Chiyo sent her own two puppets to intercept Sasori's. The two puppet ninja clashed, though it was obvious that Chiyo was on the losing end as her puppets began to take a beating. Trying to even the odds, Sakura launched a counter attack at the red heads puppet, smashing it against a wall.

Sasori looked surprised at first, but flashed a grin only Sakura could see. He then unrolled another page of the same scroll. Sakura had never seen him use this technique before as hundreds of puppets surged out of the scroll. Chiyo countered this by producing another scroll. It did roughly the same thing but no where near the amount Sasori had summoned. Sakura began to engage as many as she could.

She couldn't help but think Sasori did this simply so she wouldn't become bored herself. As puppets from both sides began to dwindle, Sasori brought the Kazekage puppet back into the fight while the two were distracted. Using it's Iron Sand technique, crippling the puppets that once resembled his parents.

Sakura managed to dodge the sand attack just in time. Though it still hit Chiyos right arm. The old woman groaned as her wrists opened up, exposing her false hand.

"You should also know that the sand has been laced with a deadly poison." he grinned, as he watched the realization wash over the older woman's face.

**Meanwhile Elsewhere**

Deidara laughed as the nine tailed jinchuriki pursued him as he carried the corpse of the Kazekage with his giant clay bird. Close behind Naruto the other shinobi from Konoha followed.

"Do you want this useless corpse that badly?" Deidara teased.

"Give him back you bastard!" Naruto growled.

"Say please." he laughed. He was so busy teasing Naruto that he didn't see Rock Lee come from the other side, delivering a punishing blow to the bird. Knocking the clay creations head right off. Sending it crashing to the ground.

Naruto was quick to react as he lunged for Gaaras body as he fell from the birds grip. Meanwhile Deidara leapt off the bird into a nearby tree, cursing himself for letting his guard down like that. He still kept his grin as he placed his hands into the pouches on his sides. Letting the mouths on his hands set to work on creating more clay bombs.

While Naruto took Gaaras body to safety the remaining ninja surrounded Deidara. The blonde ninja never betrayed any emotion as he continued to smirk at his opponents.

"You know what they say." he stated as he throw out his hands above him, sending out a wave of miniature birds to shower over the ninja. "ART IS A BLAST!"

Everyone quickly took cover, narrowly avoiding being hit by the tiny bombs. Deidara took this time to form a larger bomb that would surely destroy everything around him for at least a good fifty miles. Once the wave of explosions ceased, the ninja of Konoha turned to face off against Deidara once more only to find the ninja's body swelling.

"Run!" Neji warned, seeing what was about to happen with his Byakagan. Though he knew with the amount of energy building they would not make it in time. But they still had to try though.

As the clay ninja erupted in a large explosion, Kakashi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Absorbing the explosion into his eye. The technique drained him of nearly all his chakra. As he began to fall, Gai caught the masked ninja. Giving him a reassuring nod. Both looked to where Deidara was, but there was no sign of him.

It was obvious that he was not dead, but at least they got Gaara back.

**Sakura**

"Bah, we have an antidote to your poison." Chiyo grinned as she looked at Sakura, but froze when she saw the expression wash over the medic-nin's face.

"I don't have any on me." She said in a worried voice. "I had to leave it with Temari in case Kankuro's condition got worse while we were gone."

"Then so it is." the old woman said, accepting her fate. "We will have to end this quickly then."

"Hai!" Sakura stated getting ready to attack before she felt a strange feeling over her body. She looked back at the old woman. She could faintly see chakra strings being attached to her body.

"Do not fight it child." she said.

"I don't need your help!" Sakura spat. She wasn't about to place her life in this old womans hands, regardless of the situation. Chiyo was a little taken back by her outburst, but with drew the chakra strings.

Free from the old womans control, Sakura kicked off the ground. Speeding towards where Sasori stood. Launching a powerful punch into the earth. Massive boulders and rocks flew into the air, obscuring Chiyos vision of what was happening. Though she could still hear the sounds of impact sounding from within the cloud of dust and rock.

Next thing she saw was a bloodied red headed figure flying towards the entrance of the cavern. She tried to give chase but was forced to abandon any thought of pursuit as she coughed up some blood. The poison was already starting to work in her frail body.

Sakura landed next to her, panting heavily.

"Damn it" she cursed.

"Let him go child, we must get to Gaara." Chiyo said. "There isn't much time left."

Sakura nodded and placed her arm around the older woman and helped her leave the cave. Everything had went according to how she had planned it out last night. After reading the scroll she knew what Chiyo would do. Honestly she did have the antidote on her, but she was eager to see this jutsu in action.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" the blonde haired boy called out as he saw the two leaving the dust filled cavern.

"Naruto?"

"We got Gaara, but he…." the boy didn't finish as he laid the Kazekages body on the ground before them. Chiyo said nothing as she kneeled down before the young leader of the village.

Sakura placed a reassuring hand on the old womans shoulder then went to stand by Naruto to let the old woman perform the jutsu. Naruto watched in confusion, unsure of what was going on. Slowly, Chiyos body began to glow like it was enveloped in blue fire. Kneeling down she muttered some words as she did the proper hand seals to activate the Jutsu.

As she did so the fire faded from her body and engulfed Gaaras. When this happened she slumped over. Dead.

"Wha-What just happened?" Naruto exclaimed.

"She traded her life for Gaara's." Sakura explained. An ever so slight grin on her face. Slowly, Gaara began to move. Gingerly picking himself up off the ground, looking down at his hands. It was obvious he was unaware of what had happened.

"Where am I?"

"Your safe." Sakura told him. "Naruto and Chiyo was able to save you. But the bijuu was still extracted from your body."

"Then how am I still alive?"

"Chiyo sacrificed herself to bring you back." Sakura was beginning to feel like she was repeating herself. "But let us get back to the others. We will take her body with us."

The other two nodded. Gaara reassured them that he was well enough to travel. Naruto picked up the elder womans body. With that, the three of them set off. Sakura paused for a moment and look to the top of the mountain where Deidara and Sasori were, giving them a quick wave before rejoining the other two.

**Hidden Sand**

It had been nearly an hour since they had returned to the Hidden Sand village. Temari was beyond relieved that Gaara was not only back, but also alive. Though she did mourn the passing of Chiyo when Sakura had told her how her brother was still alive.

"Thank you Sakura." Temari said. "Not only have you saved Kankuro, you also managed to save Gaara as well. Though the price was heavy."

"You don't need to thank me Temari." Sakura smiled. _'Trust me, if it was up to me I would let both of them die. Just be thankful I still have my own mission to complete.'_

"I should get going. It's a long trip back to Konoha."

"Wouldn't you like to rest first?" Temari asked. "The battle with the Akatsuki must have been exhausting."

"I'm fine." she reassured her. "I didn't really get to do much fighting. Chiyo was the one who faced him."

"I see. Well be safe Sakura." Temari bid her good bye. "Until we meet again."

Her business done, Sakura left the Hiddan Sand village. She didn't bother waiting for the others. Though she did tell Kakashi that she was leaving. He was skeptical but let her go on ahead. Truth was, she wanted to be alone for a little while. Mainly so she could do her rituals without interruption or fear of being caught. And, she really didn't want to be with Naruto right now.

He had been over possessive on their return from rescuing Gaara. Besides, she still had a schedule to keep. She only had three days left before she had to return to Amegakure. Taking one final look back at the village to make sure no one was following her, she bounded off across the dessert. If she was quick, it would only take two days to reach Konoha.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Sorry about the fight scenes being a little sloppy. As I said, I didn't pay a lot of attention during the series during this time so was going off what I remembered. Which wasn't much. Anyways, Sakura is in possession of another forbidden scroll. My how our little Cherry Blossom has been corrupted by the desire for power. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes:** Well the good thing about not having internet at this time is that I have hammered out five new chapters, this one being the fifth. The bad thing about not having internet is that I am unable to post them.

As a reminder, this story follows the concept of the original Media Fan Fiction, but not it's exact storyline. Hence some of the differences like this being a Hidan x Sakura pairing, while the original is more of a Sasori x Sakura pairing. Though I am still eagerly looking forward to more updates from the original.

**Sakura's Secret**

Chapter 10

Tsunade was surprised that Sakura had returned ahead of the group alone. It wasn't like the pink haired kunoichi to leave the others behind like that. Especially after such an emotional mission. But she let it slide. Sakura had mentioned that she intended to stay on schedule and take Hinata to Amegakure tomorrow morning, like they had agreed upon.

Though the blonde Hokage couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but she felt that there was a change in Sakura ever since she returned. The thought of her former apprentice of betraying her and the village didn't sit well in her mind. She quickly shook such thoughts away. Sakura had passed the loyalty test, and gave no indication that she knew what was going on.

"Something wrong Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked as she approached her mentor with a stack of paper work.

"No." Tsunade commented. "I was just thinking. Has Sakura seemed any different to you while she has been back?"

Ino thought for a moment before she answered. " She does seem more confident, more sure of herself."

"I agree." Tsunade smiled. It was nice to hear something positive about her former apprentice. Many of the ANBU had accused the pink haired medic-nin of killing the ones that were involved in her test. Though Tsunade reassured them that there were no signs that pointed to anyone. It was obvious though that the man who played the contact was assassinated, they just didn't know how.

"So is she really going back to Amegakure" Ino asked, a little depressed.

"Only for a short while. She is to guide Hinata there and get her settled in, then return to Konoha."

"Why did you chose Hinata to go?" the blonde haired girl asked. A little disappointed that she wasn't considered.

"I didn't." the Hokage turned and looked at her new apprentice. "Sakura chose Hinata. She said that the villagers would be more at ease with her personality. Besides, you still have much training to do."

"Hai." Ino smiled. Though she was a little hurt that her own best friend didn't consider taking her along. But she understood why. Hinata did have more of an approachable personality, and she herself did already have a lot on her plate.

**Hyuuga Compound**

Hinata was worried. Nothing ever good came from when her father summoned her. Especially seeing as the other clan elders were here as well. Walking briskly through the hall ways of her families estate she arrived where her father was.

"Yo-you summoned me father?" she asked. Dreading what was about to happen. To her left she could see Kiba and his father standing there. This wasn't going to be good at all. She was already piecing together the pieces, and was not liking where this was going at all.

"Yes Hinata." Her father smiled at her. It seemed genuine to anyone else, but Hinata knew better. "I have exciting news for you."

"Exciting news?" she continued to play ignorant.

"I have arranged a marriage between you and Kiba here." he smiled. Hinata gasped, though she already knew, she was still unprepared to hear the words come from her fathers mouth.

"With all due respect father, have I no say in this?" she was furious. Sure, she trusted Kiba and liked him, but never more then a friend and a valued team member.

"Come now Hinata. You two have been friends and team members for a long time now." her father stated, a firm tone in his voice. Warning her not to talk back. "You two are a great match."

Hinata knew it was no use to argue. Her father had already made the agreement and by Kibas antics, the young boy wasn't going to listen to her either. This only fueled her anger. She knew Kiba had always been interested in her, but she had trusted him that he would not take advantage of this situation. A trust that had been betrayed she felt. He knew how she felt about Naruto.

"Very well father." she sighed. "But the arrangement will have to wait until I return from my mission with Sakura-san."

"The wedding will take place no later then next spring." her father answered. He had no intention of challenging the Hokage. He didn't always agree with her choices, but knew she did so for the best of the village. "I trust you will be back by then."

"I will try father. I must prepare for my mission." she bowed politely and left the room, Not giving Kiba a second look. She was furious with him for not speaking up in her defense.

Kiba was about to chase after her, but his father held him back.

"Give her some time my son." he told him. "You two will be married soon enough, so allow her some space for now."

**Sakura**

Sakura slowly stirred in her bed. She had been awake for hours, she just didn't want to get out of bed. Checking her alarm clock, it was nearly 9am. Groaning, she rolled out of bed. Stretching as she stood up. She couldn't help but feel a little excited. Not only was she finally leaving this hell hole tomorrow morning, tonight she was going to get the scroll she came for.

She was surprised how smoothly everything had gone. Though she suspected it could of gone a lot worse if she had not been sent to help the Hidden Sand village. Though she was glad it worked out this way. Grinning as she picked up the scroll Chiyo had given her. She had already memorized everything it said. Hearing a knock at the door, she placed the scroll back into her pack. Making sure everything was in place she opened the door.

"C-can I come in?" Hinata asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course." she gestured her in, closing the door behind her. Something must of happened. She knew Hinata well enough to know that the Hyuuga Heiress didn't cry for no reason. The big question was, if this was something she could use to sway Hinata to see her point of view when the time came.

"I-I'm sorry if I am bothering you." she began. "I-I had no where else to go. No one else to talk to."

"It's ok, what happened?"

Hinata let out a long sigh as she sat down on Sakura's messed up bed. Leaning forward, letting her bangs fall in front of her eyes. Partially hiding the tears that fell. Setting her pack down on the ground with a heavy thump. "My father arranged for me to marry Kiba. My father has always been looking for a way to remove my title without causing a commotion with the other clan elders."

"I'm sure Kiba will understand. He knows how you feel about Naruto." she tried to reassure her.

"No, Kiba was there. He didn't say anything." the raven haired girl stated, a hint of anger in her voice now. "He didn't even consider my feelings. That look on his face said it all."

"What do you mean?"

"He always wanted me to be his." she stated. "What better way then to move me into a position that I am unable to say no.

If-if only Naruto-kun had noticed me. This probably wouldn't of happened like this." she continued. Though she tried not to, she couldn't help but feel a little disdain towards her object of affection. All these years she had stayed true to her feelings for him, but they had never paid off. Now she was being forced to marry someone she didn't want to.

"Don't worry too much about this." Sakura confidently reassured her. "You'll be in Amegakure for over a year. A lot can change in that time."

Hinata looked at her friend as she spoke. She sounded so confident that things would change with this mission that she couldn't help but believe her. Giving her a small smile she nodded her head. "I guess your right."

"Of course I am right!" Sakura smiled at her friend.

'**CHA! She is going to join us now. I just know it!'**

"_Of course. I can already see her thinking of leaving the village. "_

'**Heh, this is going to be a surprise to everyone.'**

"_Indeed. Thank Jashin everything is falling into place. Let us just hope our luck holds out until tomorrow morning."_

"Did you want to stay here tonight?" Sakura offered. She had a feeling that Hinata was not eager to return to her home. Her pack told her that much.

"If-if you don't mind. I really don't want to stay there right now."

"I understand. I will pull out the spare cot later today."

"I know it sounds weird. But I think this mission is going to change my life." Hinata said. She had no idea how much it would change her life. Sakura smiled some.

"It may, I know it changed mine."

**Akatsuki Hideout**

"So when the fuck is Sakura coming back?" Hidan asked as the Akatsuki members who remained at the hideout held a meeting. The Jashinist had been irritable ever since Sakura left over a week ago. It also didn't help that Pein had paired him with Kakazu again for the time being. He swore he did it on purpose after the remark he made that morning.

"She leaves Konoha tomorrow." Konan replied. "She will be traveling with someone so it may be another week before she arrives. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Why the fuck is she bringing another bitch along?"

"Two reasons. To secure the cover of her being on the mission Konoha sent her on. The Hokage commanded that she bring another so that she can return back to Konoha. We all know that Sakura is not going back.

However, she still had to bring another Medic-nin. Sakura also believes she can talk this Hyuuga into joining us. Giving us three Medic-nins if she decides to join." Konan explained.

"And if the bitch decides not to?"

"Then she will be held a prisoner." Pein finished. "Zetsu, keep me updated on Sakuras progress. She is moving to acquire the scroll tonight."

"Of course."

"**And if she is caught?"**

"I doubt she will be. But if she is, she will have to flee the village. We will meet her at our borders if that is the case."

With that, the meeting was ended. Each Akatsuki member going back to their business. Some getting ready to go out on another mission, while others went to train in the training field. Only Hidan remained at the table after everyone left.

He contemplated cursing Jashin for making him feel this way for any woman. Truth was he was worried about Sakura. She had been gone for two weeks, and most likely wont return for another week. Apart from them being separated for so long, he wondered how she was managing completing her daily rituals without being discovered.

Pushing himself up from his spot at the table. He slung his scythe over his shoulder and left the room. Kakazu had lined up another bounty to collect for the two of them and they were to leave within an hour. Maybe sacrificing some worthless fuck would make him feel better. Grinning as he kept this in mind.

**Konoha**

Nighttime had fallen onto the Hiddan Leaf. Sakura and Hinata had spent most of the night having girl talk and drinking a little sake. Hinata was hesitant at first, but accepted a cup after a little of Sakuras encouragement. Part of this was to ensure her companion would be passed out when she set out in the early morning hours. Though she did make sure neither of them drank too much that they would be unable to leave at first sunlight.

It didn't take long for the Hyuuga Heiress to fall under the effects of the alcohol. With her eyes getting heavy she made her way over to her cot and laid down. Letting sleep take her. Placing her own cup down, Sakura smiled. In a few hours she would acquire the scroll she had been sent her for and the two of them would be gone before anyone would realize what had happened.

She was just glad she had no trouble completing her ritual for the night. She took advantage of the time she had alone when Hinata left for a few hours to get a few things she forgot to pack.

A few hours later found Sakura leaping from roof to roof. Making her way to the Hokage tower. Carefully avoiding the notice of the ANBU that were patrolling the village. This was the easy part. As they mostly focused on the perimeter of the village, not the inside. Soon she was at the base of the tower. Hiding in the shadows as a small group of ANBU landed a few meters away from her. Holding her breath she watched as they did a small check of the area and then bounded off, unaware she was even there.

'_Fools, it's a wonder this village hasn't fallen yet.'_

Not waiting for her Inner self to reply she quickly scaled the wall. Hoping into an open window. Once inside she made sure no one was around before making her way to a pair of large doors that led into the Hokages personal library. Every jutsu the village ever created was behind these doors. During time as an apprentice, she took advantage of her access to the library and had memorized every jutsu there was. Though that was back when she was still following the orders of Tsunade and the council blindly.

Slowly opening the doors, she peered inside. She knew no one should be inside, but she wasn't going to take any chances. Seeing it was safe, she crept in. Shutting the door behind her softly before scurrying towards the other end of the room where a large case stood. The shelves were adorned with various scrolls and other items. Small statues of past shinobis, various animals, and other small trinkets.

Wasting no time, she quickly arranged them in a certain order. Once that was done there was soft click as the figures began to glow. Slowly a compartment to the side of the shelf opened, exposing a very old scroll. The scrolls decorations were very exotic. On each end were what appeared to be dragon claws, while the bindings of the scroll took the appearance of the dragons head. Making it appear that the dragon was holding onto the scroll, and that the scroll itself was the dragons tongue.

Getting a second scroll ready that resembled every detail of the original, save for the writing on the inside. If anyone were to open this scroll, it would be the last scroll they ever opened. With the blink of an eye she switched the scrolls. Letting the fake scroll fade behind the closing door as the figures she had arranged moments ago returned to their original positions.

Grinning at the scroll that she now held in her hand, she quickly placed it in her pack and left the large room. Leaving no trace of what she had just done. As she left the tower she could see the faint glow of the sun coming over the trees. Wasting no time she returned to her apartment.

When she arrived, she saw that Hinata was still sleeping. Slipping the scroll into her own travel pack she quickly changed out of the black clothing she wore. Changing back into her pink outfit. Tying her hitae-ate firmly to her head. She then moved over to Hinatas side. Gently shaking her awake. Hinata groaned in response.

"We have to get ready to leave." Sakura reminded her. "It's a long trip to Amegakure."

Hinata didn't respond right away, but groggily sat up. Her head pounded a little from the amount she drank last night. If Sakura didn't stop her, she might of downed the entire bottle they had.

"You shouldn't drink so much Hinata." Sakura teased. "Otherwise you'll end up like Tsuande-sama."

Hinata gave a small giggle. Gently pushing herself off the cot. Despite the small hang over she was suffering, she felt that today was going to be a great day. Looking on the bright side of being gone for so long on this mission. She wouldn't have to worry about seeing her dad or Kiba. It may sound mean, but she really didn't care to see her soon to be husband.

Changing out of her pajamas into her normal attire. She then moved to fold away the cot, but was motioned by Sakura not to worry about it. It wasn't long before the two girls were out the door. By the time the sun had fully risen they were well on their way to Amegakure.

"Finally!" Sakura exclaimed. "We're on our way back to Amegakure."

"You sound like your happy to return to this village."

"I am." Sakura smiled, then realized Hinata didn't know yet. "It's just. The villagers in Amegakure respect me. They don't think I am weak or useless like everyone does in Konoha."

"I don't think your weak." Hinata said.

"You may not." Sakura sighed as the two stopped bounding from tree to tree and began walking on the path. "The entire Hospital staff treated me like dirt when I am here. Even being Tsunade-samas apprentice didn't change that. Even my own team didn't help matters.

Naruto always kept bragging to everyone that he saved me from this and that. Even Sai is guilty of doing the same thing. And Kakashi-sensei has done nothing to stop them from doing so."

Hinata didn't know what to say. She was unaware of anything like this happening. Though she did hear many stories of how Naruto had saved the day, but she began to realize that she was so infatuated with him that she didn't see the damage it was causing Sakura.

"While I was in Amegakure, I met some new friends." she smiled. "They saw me for who I was, and what I could do. They saw my true potential and helped me push beyond my own limits."

"Will I be meeting these people when we arrive?" Hinata asked. She was a little excited that they may do the same for her, though she didn't know who Sakura was talking about.

"Of course. I intend to introduce you to them first before anyone else." Sakura grinned.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Well, that's a record. Over 3,000 words this chapter alone. Though sadly, I was unable to complete this chapter in a day like I had planned. I blame my wife. She hi-jacked my computer so she could play Dragon Age: Origins. After watching me play it for a few evenings she decided she wanted to try it. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It is a turning point in the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes:** So I am typing this out immediately after finishing Chapter 10. After wrestling the computer back from my wife, whom has become addicted to Dragon Age: Origins with her little elven mage. Anyways, on with Chapter 11!

**Sakura's Secret**

Chapter 11

It had been two days since the two medic-nin departed Konoha. The two bounded through the trees once more, to speed up the journey. Sakura wanted to deliver the scroll as soon as possible to her brother. She wasn't sure how long it would take for them to discover she had stolen the Hidden Leafs most valuable and sacred scroll. If they discovered it at all.

"You alright Hinata?" she asked. Noticing her companion has not said anything for sometime.

"I guess." she replied softly. "I was just thinking about what you said."

"About what?"

"How much can change in a year." she continued. "You make it sound that you know from experience."

The two stopped jumping from tree to tree and landed again on the pathway below them. Then began walking so they could talk more easily.

"Well, I know I changed during my year away." Sakura commented with a smile. "And only for the better I think."

"I guess. But aren't the Akatsuki supposed to be near Amegakure?" she asked in a worried voice. Sakura stopped and looked back at her friend.

"During my time there, yes I did see some of the Akatsuki members." she began. Watching Hinatas reaction as she spoke. She could see both fear and excitement in her companions reaction. "I even had to treat one at the hospital."

"Y-you helped the Akatsuki?"

"It is not something I reported to Tsunade-sama. But yes, I healed one of their members. His partner watched over the entire operation."

"Wh-who was it?"

"Uchiha Itachi." Sakura stated. Hinata gasped. "They knew who I was, but said nothing as I worked. In fact, when he left the hospital; Itachi even thanked me."

"They didn't try to harm you?"

"Nope." Sakura smiled. "Like I said, they knew I was there. And they knew who I was. That was why they brought Itachi to me. You see, he was going blind from using his Mangekyo Sharingan too much."

By now the two began walking again. Hinata listened carefully to Sakruas story. She was both in shock and in awe that her friend had been among the Akatsuki and come out unharmed and safe. Though she had a slight feeling that there was more to the story then what Sakura was willing to tell at this time.

However, both came to an abrupt stop as a small band of rogue ninja approached them. Even though there was only three on the path before them, both of the girls knew there were others in the grass and trees around them.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" the man in front snickered. "Two pretty little travelers. These roads are not safe you know."

The others around him snickered in response as they drew their weapons. Hinata took a small step back, drawing her kunai. Sakura only grinned.

"For a moderate fee, my boys will gladly escort you to your destination." the leader said, licking his lips as he eyed Sakuras curves.

"We'll pass." Sakura stated, drawing her tanto. Her bloodlust rising as she did so. Hinata shivered as she felt Sakura's killer intent.

"So, you think you can take on us three."

"And the three others you have hidden in the trees." Sakura smiled sadistically. This caught the leader of the bandits off guard.

"Enough talk. Kill them!" he commanded.

Sakura leapt into action. Swooping low she cut into the leaders tendons on the back of his legs. Making him fall to his knees unable to stand. Hinata could only watch on as the blur of pink began taking down all who attacked her.

Hinatas eyes went wide when she realized one of the bandits got behind her while she was distracted. Raising his kunai to end her life. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for the impending pain. She heard something swoosh past her ear then the sound of gurgling behind her. Opening her eyes again she could see Sakura a few meters away from her with a grin on her face. Looking behind her she saw a kunai lodged in the bandits throat.

"You shouldn't drop your guard you little bitch." another bandit called as he and two others jumped at Sakura. The pink haired ninja didn't seem phased as she smashed her fist into the ground. Sending up large rocks around her. Then, extending out her arms the rocks shot outwards, colliding with the three that jumped at her. Killing them instantly as every bone in their body got crushed from the impact.

The leader of the bandits watched in horror as this one ninja slaughtered all of his men. It was obvious that she was not a normal shinobi. He had never seen the techniques that she had used. A burning sensation began to rise from where she had cut him with her sword. He could feel it spreading up into his legs and down into his feet.

As the leader began to writhe in agony of the pain developing within him the remaining bandit made a run from it. Moving with lightening speed to get away from the battle. Sakura only grinned as she watched the man run. Holding her tanto out in front of her, pointing it at the fleeing man.

"Almighty Pull!" she yelled. At this the man was pulled back into her sword before he even had a chance to react. She really didn't need to say the techniques name. Like her brother, she mastered being able to perform them instantly.

Pushing the mans body off her sword she wiped the blood off on his clothing before sheathing it once again. Hinata remained where she stood. She didn't how to react right now. At the same time she was afraid, excited, shocked, and in awe at her friends abilities.

"Pl-please help me." the leader cried.

"I'll help you, the same way you intended to help us." Sakura sneered down at the man. "I am going to leave you to die."

Hinata let out a gasp in surprise. She had never seen Sakura so cold to anyone. But she couldn't help but think the man deserved it. No telling how many he and his band have robbed, raped, and killed.

"No doubt you have realized that my sword is laced with a poison." she continued. "For the next twenty four hours you will discover the true meaning of pain."

The man gasped out in horror as he watched the two women he intended to rob walk away. Hinata resisted the urge to look back at the man.

An hour had passed before Hinata dared say anything. She was still remembering watching her friend single handily kill six men easily. If Sakuras new friends were able to elevate her combat skills to such a high level, she began to wonder if they would be able her.

Sure, Shino and Kiba tried to help her get stronger. But they always held back. Afraid to hurt her. She was thankful for their consideration but she knew in the long run it would only hurt her more, if not kill her.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"D-do you think your friends will be able to help me train?" she asked.

"We'll see when we get there." Sakura smiled. "It's only two more days travel if we hurry."

"Hai." Hinata smiled as she moved to keep up with Sakura. Both of them felt a renewed sense of eagerness to arrive in Amegakure.

**Konoha**

"Hey guys, I got great news!" Kiba exclaimed as he ran to join Naruto, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji at the ramen shack.

"Oh yeah, what's up Kiba?" Naruto asked as he turned to face the excited dog boy.

"Hinata and I are going to get married!"

The others gasped in surprise. Except for Shikamaru, muttering something about marriage being bothersome.

"How did this happen?" Ino asked. She was certain Hinata wasn't as thrilled at the concept as Kiba was.

"Hinatas father arranged it." he explained. "We're to be wed next spring."

"That's awesome Kiba." Naruto smiled. "Well good luck. Pervy Sage wanted me to come see him about something."

Shikamaru remained silent as she watched Naruto walk away. He could see through the boys false expression. He was hurt inside. Looking back at the others as they excitedly talked about plans for the wedding. With them engrossed in their conversation he kicked off the wall and went in the direction Naruto disappeared in.

He didn't have to think about where Naruto would be. The boy always came here when something bothered him. Arriving at the training ground he found the blonde haired boy training. Using his Shadow Clone technique to form multiple opponents. After a few moments he stopped though.

"I just feel like everyone is starting to be taken away from me." he stated. He knew Shikamaru was there.

"Only if you believe that." the shadow ninja replied.

"I was first sad when Sakura-chan left. But then it let me get closer to Hinata." he continued. "I didn't realize how I felt about her until now."

"You always were slow to grasp such things." Shikamaru chuckled. Earning a glare from the blonde. "So what do you plan to do about it?"

"There isn't much I can do. If her father has arranged it and she is happy with it, best I can do is wish them a good life."

"And that's why you will lose her. Hinata has been in love with you since we were kids. She always found inspiration in your strength of will."

"What do you mean?"

"Hinata does not want to marry Kiba. She wants to marry you."

Narutos eyes widened as the words touched his ears. How could he have been so blind not to notice the way she acted around him. How she was always shy whenever he was near. He had always thought of her of being that strange girl he liked, but he never knew what it meant until now.

"I suggest when she comes back, you take her. And challenge her father's decision." he smiled.

'Right!" Naruto stated, with resolve. "Thanks Shikamaru."

"So troublesome."

**Two Days Later**

Sakura and Hinata finally reached the village gates of Amegakure. Hinata stopped to marvel at the size of the village. It seemed to be more of a city then a village. A very industrial city. All the buildings looked similar. Same color and build mostly with a few exceptions.

Entering the gates, she followed Sakura. She was surprised to see how well the villagers regarded the pink haired medic. She giggled as a bunch of children rushed out into the street to welcome her home. Then the eyes turned to her.

"Is this your friend Sakura-chan?" a little girl asked.

"Yes, this is Hinata Hyuuga from Konoha."

"She's cute." another little boy said, causing the raven haired girl to blush a little. She wasn't used to such compliments.

"Sh-should we get to the hospital Sakura?" she asked.

"And shy too." the same boy giggled.

"Not yet Hinata. I said I was going to introduce you to some other people first." she smiled as she stood up from her kneeling position.

No sooner had she stood up a series of smoke popped around them. Causing Hinata to jump and ready herself for battle. Sakura however just stood there. Placing a reassuring hand on Hinatas shoulder.

As the smoke cleared, Hinata gasped as she saw the Akatsuki robes. She tried to back away but Sakura held her in place. She turned to look at her friend questionably.

"Welcome home Sakura." Pein said as he stepped forward. "I trust this is Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Yes" was her simple answer. "Don't worry Hinata, we're not going to hurt you. I promise." she reassured her friend who was obviously scared out of her mind.

As she spoke Hidan came up behind her and draped her Akatsuki robe around her. Now that she was back in Amegakure she let the genjutsu around her ring drop. Showing its Akatsuki form.

""Y-your part of the Akatsuki, Sakura?" Hinata asked as she looked at her. Sakura only nodded her head in response.

"These are the new friends I told you about." she explained.

"But Konoha? Tsunade-sama?"

"We would like for you to join us as well." Konan stepped forward. Speaking softly to the frightened Hyuuga.

"Why should I?"

"That sounds familiar, doesn't it Sakura-chan?" Konan giggled.

"I know you feel the same way I did Hinata." Sakura started. "I know right now your angry with your father, Kiba, and even Naruto."

Hinata hung her head as she remembered about the arranged marriage her father had set up. How Kiba didn't consider her feelings about it, and how Naruto had ignore her feelings for so long.

"And now you are in line to be Tsunade's next apprentice. After she decides she is done with Ino. The same she did with me. You want an escape from your old life, from this arranged marriage. We can help with that." Sakura said as she held out her hand to her friend.

Hinata was silent for a moment. Contemplating everything that had just happened within the past week. She knew that if she were to return to Konoha, she would be forced to marry and maybe eventually become Tsunade's apprentice to become stronger. Right now Sakura was offering her a new life and a means to become stronger. All she had to do, was betray her home, family and friends. All whom have already betrayed her in some form or another.

Moving her hands slowly down to her kunai pouched she pulled one out. She knew all of them were watching her. Lifting it up she brought the tip to her hitae-ate and carved a deep gash through the leaf symbol.

"I accept." she said finally.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Hurray, Hinata has joined the Akatsuki! I hope everyone enjoyed this particular chapter. Things should get very interesting now. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes:** Took a small break before writing this chapter, but I am back now. I actually had to rewrite this chapter a few times to get it so it felt right. With Hinata now part of the Akatsuki things are really going to get interesting. How will Nartuo react to this when he finds out? What will Tsunade do when Sakura doesn't return? Let's find out.

**Sakura's Secret**

Chapter 12

It had been nearly two weeks since Hinata had made her decision. True to her word, Sakura began to train her. And just like she promised, she didn't hold back. Hinata was lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Gasping for air as she struggled to catch her breath. She had been on the receiving end for the last two hours. Struggling to push herself to her feet she looked up at Sakura who was glaring down at her.

"Is that all you got Hinata?" she stated coldly. Poising her kunai in an offensive position.

Hinata collapsed to her knees again. She was exhausted.

"Get up."

"I-I can't." she panted.

"Then you truly are weak." Sakura said with no emotion. "I thought you joined us to get stronger. But it looks like you just want to go back to Konoha and marry the dog. Remember your father sold you off, Naruto didn't even acknowledge you were there."

Hinata shot a glare at her. "I am NOT weak! And I am not going back!"

"Oh?" Sakura grinned evilly. "Prove it then. Come at me as if you mean to kill me."

Hinata's chakra spiked as she felt a surge of anger overwhelm her. Violet flames enveloped her hands. She didn't think twice were this technique came from as she launched herself off the ground at the pink haired kunoichi. Using slashing moves to keep Sakura on the defensive.

Sakura was surprised by the sudden surge of chakra, but didn't show it. Bounding back she stayed out of Hinata's reach. Quickly analyzing the technique, she concluded that the chakra that surrounded her hands was similar to Asuma's technique with his Chakra Blades. And no doubt, could cut through almost anything.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something snag her left arm. She then noticed that only one of Hinata's hands had the blade-like chakra around it, while the other looked like she was controlling a puppet. Then it dawned on her. She was using one of Sasori's techniques. Another twinge came from her leg. With a quick pull Sakura found herself on her back.

Quickly rolling back, she sprung off her hands to push herself away from the assault but a split second too late. Warm fluid gushed from her right arm as the limb was severed from her body. Sakura howled in pain, snapping Hinata out of her berserker rage.

"Oh my god Sakura, I am so sorry." she began to apologize but stopped when Sakura began to laugh. "Sakura?"

"You did great Hinata. Not only did you discover a new technique, you integrated it with what Sasori taught you." she said as the pain subsided, enjoying it's feeling. Walking over to her severed arm she put it back in place. Holding her hand over where the cut was. A pale green light emitted from her hand, healing her arm instantly.

"H-how did you do that?" Hinata was stunned.

"It's a long story." Sakura smiled. "We are done for today. Let us get cleaned up before the meeting."

"Right." Hinata smiled. She then realized that during her rage, her chakra had managed to heal her wounds. Though blood still stained her clothing from where they were. She then looked back at Sakura who was departing the area, she wasn't sure but she thought she saw a look of pleasure on her face when her arm was severed. Shrugging it off she chased after her, quickly catching up with her renewed strength.

"Are you sure your arm is ok?" she asked again, worried.

"It's fine." Sakura reassured her, looking towards the raven haired girl. "Do not be sorry. Show no mercy to your enemy." she said sternly. Hinata nodded in understanding.

"I guess you will be with Hidan again tonight?" she asked. While Pein had stated her and Sakura would be sharing a room until hers was ready, Sakura had stayed most nights with Hidan. She wasn't entirely sure how the two got together.

From her first impression, Hidan was a foul mouthed, short tempered man. Not to mention he was a Jashinist, and had no problem advertising it. She remembered hearing terrible things about the religion.

"No. Leader-sama is sending Hidan-kun and Kakazu on a bounty run." she replied, looking up at the ceiling as they passed through the hall ways towards their room.

"H-how did you two end up together?"

Sakura laughed at first, causing Hinata to flinch a little "You sure you want to know?" she asked with a grin. "I'll tell you after the meeting."

Reaching their room, both quickly cleaned up and changed into fresh clothing before setting off to the Akatsuki meeting room. Only a handful of the members were there in person. The others were in their rainbow chakra forms.

"Good." Pein started, catching every ones attention. "Now that everyone is here we can begin. We are drawing closer to our goal. Soon we will bring ultimate peace to our world." he smiled.

"Sasuke, I am sending your team to obtain the eight-tailed jinchuriki. A man that goes by the name Killer Bee."

Sasuke and the rest of the 'Snake' team, as they were called, nodded in understanding.

"Be aware that he will not go down easily. It is reported that he has mastered the tailed beast within him and can call upon it at will. It will be a true challenge for you."

Pein then turned his attention to the other two girls. "Sakura and Hinata. I trust your training is going well."

"Yes Leader-sama" Hinata answered confidently. During her time among the Akatsuki she had stopped stuttering for the most part, except on rare occasions.

"Yup, she cut off my arm earlier with a very impressive technique." Sakura put in. "I look forward to expanding on that particular technique she used."

"That is good to hear. I have an assignment for the two of you." he stated. "There is a double bounty on a pair of twin shinobi that reside in Kumogakure. I believe it will be a great live exercise for you Hinata."

Both girls nodded. Hinata was a little scared though. She had never taken anyones life before. It wasn't that she was afraid to go, but she was afraid she would get there and fail. Not be able to deliver the final blow.

"That is all, you have your missions."

And with that the meeting ended. Sakura could see the internal battle going on within her companion. Placing her hand on her shoulder she reassured her silently that they would not fail. Getting up from their chairs, the two girls were stopped by the younger Uchiha.

"We havn't had much of a chance to talk Sakura." he stated bluntly, typical of him.

"I didn't think we had a reason to talk." Sakura shot back at him. It was obvious that she still hadn't forgiven him for almost killing her some time back.

"I was.." he hesitated for a moment. " I was following a false ideal."

Sakura smirked. She knew what he was at least trying to do. "I suppose that's the closest to an apology I will get from you. Very well we will talk, but after we complete our missions."

He nodded and watched the two girls walk out of the room before returning to his team to prepare for his own departure.

"When did Sasuke join?" Hinata asked, this was the first time she had actually seen him since she arrived.

"When I was in Konoha stealing the hidden scroll." Sakura replied, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "The look on his face when he saw me for the first time in the meeting was priceless."

"You stole the scroll?" Hinata was shocked. "When were you even able to get it without getting caught?"

"It was easier then I had ever thought. I stole it the morning we left and left a copy in its place. Now, I believe I said I would tell you how Hidan and I ended up together."

Hinata only nodded. She was at first in awe that Sakura had stolen something so valuable to the village and not get caught. And at the same time, not sure if she would want to hear how her best friend ended up with a Jashinist.

"Short answer is, our god approved of it." she waited for Hinata to piece together the answer she just gave. She didn't have to wait long.

"You mean you're a…" she trailed off.

"Yes, I am a converted Jashinist." she replied. "I get pleasure from pain. Weather it is caused to myself or someone else."

Hinata only stared at her in disbelief.

"It felt right for me to convert." she continued. "I've always enjoyed pain, even when I was still living in Konoha."

"So, have you sacrificed people?" she asked slowly.

"Yes. I've done so many times. Hidan and I always request bounty missions so we could perform our rituals."

"But there wasn't any reports of any murders in Konoha when you were there."

Sakura only smiled at first. "Lord Jashin granted me a gift when I departed on my mission. Any one who was cut with this blade-" she patted her tanto. "Would die painfully while I was there. It is the way I took care of the ANBU that posed as Akatsuki members and how the bandit who intended to rob us died.

Also, I sacrificed myself during the night. So I wouldn't draw too much attention to myself. But I'm afraid the next person who looks in my apartments closet is going to be in for a big surprise." she giggled a little, imagining Naruto opening her closet and seeing the ring of blood that stained the floor.

"Anyways, let us get ready for our mission. You are now officially a member of the Akatsuki Hinata, be proud."

Hinata only grinned a little. She did feel at home now. Ever since she arrived the other members had treated her kindly and helped her get stronger. And now Leader-sama trusted her to be sent on a mission, even if it was a small one. She couldn't wait for when she could expose herself to her former friends and most of all, her father. She would show him just how strong she had become.

**Konoha**

"Any news?" Tsunade asked from behind her desk as Kakashi appeared at her window. The masked shinobi shook his head with a sigh.

"There has been no word from Amegakure." he reported. "It is possible that Hinata is having trouble settling in. You know how she is with new people. Sakura probably stayed longer to ensure it goes smoothly." he offered. Though he honestly had a bad feeling about all of it.

"I hope your right." the Hokage commented. "I can't afford to send a team to investigate without causing suspicion. Especially with Akatsuki attacks on the rise."

Kakashi nodded. He knew it was only a matter of time being they set their sights on Naruto again. He only prayed they would be ready.

"Perhaps I can help in this." boomed another voice as the Toad Sage entered the room.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade frowned a little at the perverted old man. "What are you doing here?"

"I stopped by to see how Naruto was doing in his training with Killer Bee." he replied before getting straight to the point. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I plan on heading to Amergakure to check on a few leads regarding the Akatsuki.

If I see the girls I can tell them to get back to Konoha. I fear that the Akatsuki may be residing in city."

His last words weighed heavy on every ones mind in the room. If it were true and the girls were in the home of the Akatsuki, they were in grave danger. Both of them have close ties with Naruto and either one would be perfect bait to lure him into a trap.

"Please hurry." Tsunade finally said. "I fear time is of the essence."

**Additional Authors Notes:** A small chapter, but had to get an update out. So to clarify a few things, in this story Naruto has already met Killer Bee and has begun training with him. However, he does not have Sage Mode yet. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Read and Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes:** Things are really starting to get interesting now with Hinata a committed member of the Akatsuki. Poor Naruto and Kiba wont know what hit them. Also, as a reminder for those of you who enjoy this fanfic, please check out the video that inspired it. The Original "Sakura's Secret" found on Youtube, created by YouHaveNeverHerdOfMe.

**Sakura's Secret**

Chapter 13

The two girls wasted no time setting off for their mission. Hinata was determined to prove herself to her new team. Bounding through the trees, they headed towards there destination. Kumogakure. Neither had ever been there before, at least not they could remember.

"So what does the bounty say about these twins?" Hinata asked.

"It's a bit vague on their abilities." Sakura answered. "Apparently they use their likeliness of each other to confuse their victims. But between the two of us we can separate them and take away their advantage."

Hinata smiled at this. Then, a wave of fright washed over her. This would be the first time she had taken another persons life. While she was with Team 8, Kurenai encouraged them to take prisoners alive. Explaining once that killing was wrong unless left with no other option.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"What does it feel like to kill?" she looked at her friend.

"That's right." Sakura said. "This will be the first time you have killed." the two slowed their jumps between trees to make it easier to talk. "Your going to have to harden yourself and remove any moral dilemma you may have about what we do. Our methods are harsh and cruel, but my brother told me that the ends justifies the means."

"Your brother?" Hinata asked a bit confused.

"Leader-sama is my older brother." she giggled. "We were separated when I was young."

"I see."

"Anyways, be ready to kill. I will also warn you that you may not like what I am planning on doing to the twin I fight." she flashed a devilish grin.

"Your going to sacrifice him to Jashin, arn't you?"

"Exactly." she chuckled a little. "But, I don't expect you to watch. It is hard for some one who is not familiar with the practice to watch."

"I am… a little familiar with it." Hinata confessed. Years ago she had become curious of it and why it was forbidden within the village. Secretly she had snuck out of her home at night to look into it. Though she never told anyone. Of course she didn't, if anyone found out she would have been arrested and possibly executed on the spot.

Sakura was a little surprised of the raven haired girls confession, but decided not to push the issue. Picking up the pace again they hurried on. It was still a long way to the Land of Lightening, and even more so. They had to pass near Konoha again. Another thing that troubled Hinata.

**Konoha (Three Days Later)**

It was early in the morning when a lone ANBU had awoken Kakashi and told him to report to the Hokage. He didn't have time to ask what it was about as the ANBU disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

Sighing, he picked himself out of his bed and quickly made his way to Tsunade's office.

"Sorry to wake you so early Kakashi." Tsunade apologized as he entered the room.

"It's ok." He yawned.

"There is an assignment I would like for you to do." she paused before continuing. "One of our contacts in Kumogakure has some information about the Akatsuki and it's new members. I would like you to go and retrieve it."

"I take it the contact will want something in return for this information."

"Indeed." she tossed him a small pouch. "That is the amount that was agreed upon. I just hope the information is worth it."

"I will leave immediately."

"Be careful Kakashi."

"Any word from Jiraiya yet?" the masked ninja asked.

It was silent for a few seconds. "Not yet, but I trust he is safe."

Kakashi bowed his head and departed the room to get ready for his own mission. Neither he nor Tsunade were aware of the villages two former kunoichi bounding through the Land of Fire's borders.

**Team Snake**

Sasukes team had set off nearly a day ahead of Sakura and Hinata. Though he found it kind of odd that Pein had sent both teams to the Land of Lightening. He understood the importance of capturing the jinchuriki, but why didn't he have them capture the bounty as well. He had a feeling that Leader-sama didn't fully trust his team yet, and was sending Sakura to ensure the capture was a success.

"How much further Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked from behind him. He frowned in irritation. She had her uses but she was quickly becoming more of a pain then he had initially thought. He shrugged it off though.

"Another two days at least." he paused. "Have you found out anything more on this Killer Bee?"

"We found that he had been helping this kid named Naruto control his own jinchuriki." Suigetsu stated. Sasukes eyes went wide in shock as he stopped on a branch.

"Did you say Naruto?" he asked, turning back to the water-nin.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"No." he answered after a short pause and bounded off again. The other three knew he was lying but shrugged and followed suit.

'_If Naruto manages to control the power of the beast within him, it will be nearly impossible to defeat him next time.'_ Sasuke thought as he remembered back to their battle at the waterfalls. _'This could be bad.'_

**Sakura and Hinata**

It had been nearly two weeks since they started off. During that time Sakura made sure Hinata got practice in taking another persons life. There was always an abundance of road side bandits wanting to take advantage of two helpless girls. She was quickly pleased with Hinatas determination. During the many fights they had, she quickly mastered her new Chakara Blade technique. Being able to use it both offensively and defensively.

This time was no exception as a small ground of men rushed the two women. Sakura quickly jumped back and let Hinata meet the attack head on. Neither of the two girls removed their straw hats.

"Looks like we get to have some fun." the ring leader said as he started to square off against Hinata. The dark haired girl smirked on her hat, extending her hand directly into the mans chest. The chakra that formed around her fist easily broke though his flesh, killing him instantly to the other two men's horror.

"Indeed." Hinata remarked with a smirk as she glared at the remaining two.

The two men quickly turned to run, but Hinata was directly on them. Appearing in front of one in a flash, using her Chakra Blade she cut the man in half at the waist. Cocking her head she saw the remaining would be bandit fleeing for his life.

Extending her hands up as if she were controlling a puppet. She shot ten chakra strings at the running man. Catching his arms, legs, and neck. With a quick pull, the chakra strings tightened. Severing both arms and legs, and decapitating the fool.

Looking back, she saw the one she cut in half desperately trying to reattach his legs to his waist, but to no avail.

'_Pathetic'_ she thought. She had come to realize that she had indeed grown much stronger then she had originally thought. Without a doubt in her mind if this would of happened while she was still bound to Konoha she would of froze and would have been unable to defend herself. She had also come to find, that she enjoyed killing. A sadistic smile played across her face.

"Ready Sakura?" she looked back at her companion. Sakura only grinned at her partners handy work. She would truly be a great messenger of Jashin if she converted. Without saying another word, both bounded off towards the village gates.

Stopping, the two looked up at the large gates that protected Kumogakure.

"So where are the Kray brothers?" Hinata asked her friend.

"They are supposed to hang around an old temple on the other side of the village." the pinkette replied. "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

She was about to continue to walk, but stopped as something occurred to her. "Kray brothers you said?"

Hinata shook her head and looked at Sakura questionably. Sakura on the other hand didn't know why she hadn't thought of this earlier. These brothers were informants to Konoha on various matters. Most recent being that of Akatsuki movements. She then saw her friends confused look.

"I remember when I was Tsunade's apprentice." she began. "The Kray brothers are spies for Konoha. We will have to try a different approach. Take off your cloak."

Hinata was still confused but followed Sakuras instructions, stashing her cloak into her bag. Watching Sakura do the same. She still didn't know what Sakura had in mind.

"We can make the most of this opportunity, They may have information regarding us that we can keep Konoha from getting." she pointed out. Making sure they both had hidden any signs of them being apart of the Akatsuki, they set off towards the temple.

It didn't take them long to reach the old temple. At the door way they could see two figures on each side. Both were tall and lean, with loose clothing. True to the bounty sheet, both looked exactly like the other.

"You got here fast." one of them spoke as the two girls got closer.

"We were told it was urgent." Sakura stated, playing it off.

"And so it is." the other spoke. Pulling out a small scroll from his pouch. Tossing it to Sakura. "It seems the Akatsuki have some new members."

"Sasuke and his team that defected from Orochimaru." the other continued.

Catching the scroll, Sakura kept her eyes on both men. Casting her eyes on the scroll she slowly began to open it.

"Hey! Your not supposed to open the scroll." one of them shouted.

"It's for the Hokages eyes only."

"I'm afraid Konoha wont be receiving this information." Hinata grinned. It was then that the brothers noticed her slashed hitae-ate.

"Shit!" one of them swore. "They are part of the Akatsuki!"

"Indeed." Sakura stated as she activated her Rinnagen and singled out one of the brothers. At the same time, Hinata activated her own kekkei genkai and Chakra Blades, charging towards the other brother. Keeping them separated from each other.

Jumping back away from Sakura's attack, one of the twins pulled out a short dagger. Throwing it directly at Sakura. It was obvious these two were not used to not having the advantage of surprise. To his surprise, Sakura let the blade impale her. Stopping in her tracks. Looking down she grasped the blade and smirked as she pulled it out slowly. Letting her blood spill out onto the floor.

Letting the knife drop she placed her foot in the puddle and began to smear her blood around to form Jashin's sacrificial symbol. The man stood there horrified. The strike should of killed her. He didn't have much time to react after Sakura finished the circle she launched a renewed attack at him, coming in low and swinging up with her tanto. Just barely grazing his cheek. But it was enough for her as she licked the blood off the blade and stepped into her circle. Her body taking the appearance of a grim reaper.

Meanwhile, Hinata faced off with her own opponent. To her disappointment, the twin that was her opponent was no match for her. She had expected someone with the size of the bounty on their heads be at least more of a challenge for her. She began to think if she should of asked Sakura if she could take them both, but then again she didn't want to ruin Sakura's fun as well. Casting a glance over, she saw the other man gasping in pain as Sakura continued to torment her victim from her circle.

"Don't get cocky bitch!" the man yelled as he went on the offensive. But Hinata didn't even bother to look at him as she caught his leg with some chakra strings and brought him to the ground hard.

While he was dazed from his fall, she quickly dug her Chakra Blade into his abdomen. Ripping open his stomach and intestines, letting the contents spill out onto the floor. Remembering that the bounty asked that the brothers rings be brought back as proof, she decided to go one step further.

"Think you can lend me a hand?" she taunted as she took a swing at the mans hand. Severing it from its arm. Picking it up she ensured the ring was there before stuffing it into her bag/ "Thanks."

At this point she could see that Sakura was almost done. Poising the spike above her heart, she drove it into her chest. Causing the remaining brother to fall over clutching his chest. Once the ritual was done, her skeleton image faded away.

"That was too easy." she commented as she walked over and cut off the mans hand as well. "At least we were able to keep Konoha from getting anything about us for the time being."

Opening the scroll fully she looked over. The two had done a good amount of digging around. It not only told of Sasuke and his team joining. But also some details of some of the members abilities and plans. Including the one to steal the scroll from Konoha. Though it would have been old information.

"Let's get out of here." Sakura stated. "They were expecting someone from Konoha to show up. It would be best if we are not here."

Hinata nodded in agreement and the two bounded off.

No more then a half hour later, Kakshi ran up the temple steps. He could already feel something wasn't right. His feeling was confirmed when he reached the large opening. Two mutilated bodies welcomed him. Kneeling down next to one, he could already recognize him as one of the twins he was supposed to meet.

"This isn't good." he said aloud. Feeling around, he could feel two familiar chakra signatures. But he couldn't identify them. Letting out a frustrated sigh he bounded off to rush back to Konoha to report this turn of events to Tsunade. He knew she was going to be furious. These two were supposed to have important information regarding the Akatsuki.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Alright, Chapter 13 is done. Now, a little history lesson. The name Kray came from a random search for "Twin Brother Criminals". I couldn't just have two nameless twins.

Also, I have already set the ground work so I got to ask. Who would like to see Hinata become a Jashinist as well? No doubt if Sakura converts her, our little cherry blossom will earn major brownie points from her new god. So please give me your thoughts. Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes:** Well, it was very close for those who wanted Hinata to convert and those that didn't think it would be a good idea. However, I have found a way to make both sides happy. What is it you are no doubt asking yourself. Well, I will give you a hint. Dragon Age Origins gave me the idea. So, without further ado, Chapter 14.

**Sakura's Secret**

Chapter 14

**Team Snake**

Sasuke and his team stopped just outside the cave that was on a small island. Already they could feel the mans huge chakra from within the cave. If they had any doubts if they would succeed in this mission, it didn't show on their faces. Each of them steeled there nerves as they fault him approach the entrance of the cave.

"Get ready!" Sauske ordered his team. Just as he said that a broad shouldered man appeared at the cave entrance.

The first thing Suigetsu noticed was the seven swords on the large mans back. He was already quivering in excitement of engaging this man with his own blade. The others took in his other features, noting he was dressed in a white one shoulder flak jacket, along with a white forehead protector that proudly held his villages symbol. A pair of dark oval shaped sunglasses covered his eyes.

"Oh? Some fools come to play, ugh?" he rapped out. This caused the four of them to be taken back by his lousy performance.

"This guy is an idiot!" Jugo stated.

"Pfft. Let's silence this irritating rapper." Suigetsu put in. Charging fourth with his sword. Jugo quickly followed. Sasuke however stayed back. He knew something wasn't right. The man may sound like an idiot, but there was an aura about him. So much confidence.

His thoughts were confirmed when the man caught Suigetsu sword with his bare hands, causing the water-nin to jump back out of the way as Jugo came from the side to blind side him. Placing his head inside the large hole in Suigetsu blade he swung it around his neck. This resulted in Jugo getting cracked upside the head from the pommel.

This only enraged Jugo. Causing the curse mark within him to come alive. His hand covered in a rock like material shot towards the large mans head. However, it never made its mark as Killer Bee executed a powerful blow to the young ninjas abdomen, causing him to spit up some blood.

"This guy is strong." Suigetsu noted out loud.

As Jugo slowly began to rise to his feet, Killer Bee grabbed hold of his cloak and effortlessly tossed him towards the group.

"Jugo! Are you alright?" Karin asked, rushing to his side.

"Yeah…" he replied weakly. Looking back at Killer Bee, a bit confused as to why he didn't kill him when he had the chance. Any other ninja would of. Could he really be that powerful or is he just being cocky because they underestimated him.

"Sasuke, we have to finish this fast." Suigetsu stated.

"I intend to." was all the younger Uchiha said as he let his sword drop out of his sleeve.

**Sakura and Hinata**

The two girls rushed through the trees. They could already feel the large amount of chakra from one being. Both recognized it as it coming from a jinchuriki. The two of them had felt a similar energy from Naruto from time to time.

"We better hurry." Sakura said as she pushed harder to reach Sasuke's team in time. She mentally berated them for being in a hurry to leave and prove their worth to the Akatsuki. It wouldn't do her brother any good if they got themselves killed and let the jinchuriki escape.

"So why did Leader-sama ask us to help Sasuke's team?" Hinata asked. From what she remembered Sasuke was very skilled, even as a child. Surely they could handle capturing a jinchuriki.

"They left in a hurry before Pein-sama could give them the scroll to negate Killer Bee's chakra he gathers from the bijuu." she informed her friend. Hinata nodded and didn't say another word. The Akatsuki were her team now, and she would not fail them.

The two landed in a group of trees along the waters edge. From where they stood they could see the battle as it raged on. Sakura could see already that one of them was hurt, though not severely. Reaching into her pack she pulled out the scroll that her brother had given her.

"We need to move in closer to ensure the jutsu will work."

With that the two bounded off in the direction of the battle.

**Team Snake**

Sasuke stood there panting. He had expected to end this fight long ago. This man was something else. Unlike when he fought Naruto, this Killer Bee had full control over the amount of chakra and power he was using. Surely Leader knew of this mans strength, he had even warned him about it before they left, how did he expect only his team to capture this jinchuriki. Looking up at where his sword had landed in front of him he came up with a plan. Doing some quick hand seals he charged up his Chidori.

Not even bothering to stand up fully he launched his body towards his sword, grasping it with his Chidori he streamed it into the blade. A technique that had never been blocked before. The chidori that streamed through his blade now, made it able to cut through anything.

CLANG!

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock. Killer Bee had used the same technique to block his blade. The Uchiha prodigy was back on the defensive. It was becoming obvious that he was already on the losing end as he received more cuts from Killer Bees blades. Even with his Sharingan eyes, he couldn't track all the movements between Killer Bees seven swords and movements. His eyes were too busy watching the blades that he barely caught sight of Killer Bee coming from above. Jumping back just barely avoiding the attack.

"Oh yeah, Float like a butterfly." Killer Bee rapped out of rhythm. "Eight-tails! Sting like a Killer Bee!"

Things happened in slow motion as Sasuke felt three of the blades puncture him as he got thrown back.

"SAUSKE!" Karin cried out as Killer Bee moved in for the killer blow. Only to have his blade blocked by Suigetsu.

Looking over at the water-nin for a second he streamed his Chakra into his blade, making it cut through Suigetsu's massive sword. Acting quickly, Sauske used what little energy he had left to apply the same technique to his team mates sword. This resulted in Killer Bee's blade being stopped in the middle of the chunk of steel it was cutting through. Distracted for a moment, Jugo took advantage of it and landed a massive blow into Killer Bees head, knocking him back from the others.

"Sauske-kun!" Karin cried as she lifted up her sleeve, exposing several bite marks on her arm. "Quick, bite my arm!"

Sasuke did as instructed, sucking out her chakra to heal his wounds. After a few minutes all his wounds were healed. Leaving Karin drained of her energy.

"Interesting healing technique." Sakura said as she landed just behind the two. Following by Hinata.

"Wha-what are you two doing here!" Karin exclaimed.

"To ensure the mission is a success." Hinata put in. Earning an approving nod from Sakura and Sauske both.

Killer bee stood on top of the large rock pile that was created earlier in the battle. His eyes were locked on the new pink haired girl that had arrived. Beside her stood another dark haired woman. Though he had never meant them in person, Naruto had mentioned them many times during his coaching with the young boy.

"_Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga?"_ he mentally questioned himself. This did not bode well for Naruto. Two of his closest friends were part of this criminal group that was also after him.

"If you are healed then get up Sauske." Sakura stated as she gazed up at the jinchuriki. This only earned her a glare from Karin for being so harsh to her Sasuke-kun.

"Hn" was all the Uchiha replied as he stood up.

"So what's the plan?" Jugo asked.

"To capture him." Sakura smirked.

"**Idiots! Like we would give our target our plan in capturing him so he knows to avoid it!" **Inner ranted inside her head. Sakura mentally agreed, hence why she gave a smart ass answer.

"Great plan." Karin stated sarcastically.

"Fool, you think you can capture me, I am lord jinchuriki! Oh yeah!" Killer Bee pumped up his fist. "I am the best ever, most powerful, most awesome Lord Jinchuriki!"

"That's what you think." Hinata grinned. She already knew the plan. Sasuke however, was a little surprised at Hinatas show of confidence. Shaking it off he turned to his team.

"Suigetsu on the right, Jugo left." he barked out orders. "Karin behind me." each moved into position without question. He didn't know what Sakura's plan was but trusted she wouldn't let them down.

"Behold my true form!" Killer Bee exclaimed. "It's truly a monster, you will run and wet yourselves fools!"

He slowly began to transform. Octopus tentacles stretched out beneath him as his upper body morphed into what looked like an ox. Still pumping his fist in the air as he yelled out.

Then it happened. While the jinchuriki was busy turning into his true form, Sakura unrolled the scroll. Biting down hard on her thumb to draw blood, she smeared it down the scroll before slamming it on the ground. Instantly white electric bolts shout out of it. Wrapping around the jinchuriki. As they moved to restrain the massive beast, they turned to a pinkish hue.

Slowly the massive beast began to shrink back into its human form. Sakura smirked as the scroll began to glow red from the power it was draining from the man. Mission was a success. As the man collapsed, Hinata moved into to secure him with a chakra restraint harness.

"Mission accomplished." Sakura stated with a grin. Getting up from her kneeling position she placed the scroll back into her pack. Walking over to ensure the harness was on securely. Not that she didn't trust Hinata, but she didn't want anything to happen.

"So is that it?" Karin asked heatedly. "You come here to make me look like a fool, take credit for capturing the jinchuriki and take my Sauske-kun away?"

Sakura turned to meet the red heads glare. Before the girl could react, Sakura had already grabbed her by the throat and smashed her against the wall of rocks next to her. Drawing out her tanto and placing the blade at the red heads neck.

"I just saved your ass you stupid fucking bitch!" she seethed. "And let me make one fucking thing clear to you. I. Don't. Want. Sasuke! So you better get rid of any fucking notion you have that I want anything to fucking do with him.

Jashin-sama will not fucking approve of me being fucking disloyal to Hidan-kun." she grinned. "So you fucking remember that the next time you want to fucking accuse me of anything. Otherwise I will fucking sacrifice your fucking pathetic ass to Jashin-sama."

"Akat - Akatsuki members cant kill other members." Karin choked out, fear washing over her. Even more so when she saw the sadistic grin that spread across the pink haired kunoichi's lips.

"I am sure my brother can make one exception." she stated before dropping her to the ground, securing her tanto back into her sheath. "I trust you can get the jinchuriki to the extraction point."

"Hai" Sauske answered. Satisfied with his answer Sakura and Hinata left the team behind to go turn in the bounty of the twin brothers.

"Man, she is scary when she's pissed." Jugo thought aloud. Everyone else kept quiet in fear that the one mentioned would of heard and come back.

"Let's not waste time and get him to the extraction point." Sauske ordered. Jugo grabbed the limp body of Killer Bee and bounded off with the rest of his team.

**Additional Authors Notes:** And there we have Chapter 14. Hope everyone enjoyed it. I suck as a rapper, so I am sorry if Killer Bees characteristics were off. Also have another surprise in store for Chapter 15 as well as Hinata converting or not. I kind of wanted to add more to this chapter, but had to save some fun stuff for the next chapter. Anyways please leave reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Notes:** Took another small break. Patch 4.1 dropped in WoW so had to farm some troll heroics. Anyways, got some big plans for this chapter and the next one. Also, the moment everyone is waiting for! Finding out weather or not Hinata will convert or not!

**Sakura's Secret**

Chapter 15

Jiraiya didn't leave towards Amegakure immediately after he left Konoha. Instead he made his long journey to Mount Myoboku. It was the one true place he felt at peace in. Something didn't feel right about what was going on. The Akatsuki were moving more recently and the existing jinchuriki were quickly disappearing. Only two remained, Naruto and Killer Bee.

He had also heard some disturbing rumors about a newer Akatsuki member with pink hair. Something he decided not to tell Tsunade. She had enough to deal with as it was, no need to add to the pile. He honestly didn't think it was Sakura. He had come upon many girls with pink hair.

"Good to see you again Jiraiya-boy." greeted a small toad wearing a clock. "What honor do we have by your visit?"

"Good to see you too Fukasaku." the sanin smiled. "I needed a quiet place to think before I set off towards my next mission."

"I see." the toad smiled. "Come come, sit and relax."

Jiraiya nodded and followed his small friend and mentor. This was where he had learned how to control his natural energies. Leading him to eventually be called the Toad Sage. He followed his small companion towards a small waterfall.

"I am curious Jiraiya-boy," Fukasaku started. "Why did you take the long way to get here?"

"As I said, I needed time to think." the Toad Sage smiled, but it faded as he continued. "I am heading into Amegakure to investigate two missing medic-nins and the Akatsuki."

The small toad said nothing for a few seconds. "That serious is it?"

"It is, the Akatsuki are moving quickly now and are nearing their goals."

"You don't plan to walk into the Akatsuki alone do you?" came a voice from behind the two.

"Actually I was hoping you two would come with me Shima." he smiled.

"So the real reason why you came the long way has revealed itself." Fukasaku chuckled. "It will do us some good to get a little excitement. We shall accompany you."

**Sakura and Hinata**

It had been roughly two days since the two had left Team Snake. For the most part the two remained silent, as they were traveling through the boarders of Konoha. Hinata had come to terms with her actions, fully embracing that she in fact enjoyed taking the life of her enemy.

The two stopped shortly in a very small village. Sakura had felt it safe enough to stop and get something to eat while they rested.

"You've been quiet Hinata, are you ok?"

"Yes," Hinata answered. "It's just that I been coming to terms with the recent changes."

Sakura couldn't help but snicker. She had felt the same way when she had first joined. Even more so when she was sent on her first mission. Hinata shot her a small glare, thinking that her friend was laughing at her.

"I felt the same way." she smiled.

Surprisingly enough, no one in the village paid attention to their cloaks. As if they knew nothing about the Akatsuki. To the villagers, they were just another set of travelers passing through. Finding a small restaurant the two entered and settled for a table in the back corner. Mainly so they could keep an eye on the door.

They didn't have to wait long to place their orders. Settling in the dark corner they removed the straw hats in hopes to relax. Shortly, there meals arrived. The two girls wasted no time clearing their plates, in case they were forced to make a hasty exit. Sakura had already paid the waiter for their meals, also giving the man a nice tip to keep his mouth shut about their arrival. He wisely complied.

No sooner had the two finished their meals did Sakura spot two familiar forms stepping through the door. Quickly she motioned for Hinata to put on her straw hat. Waiting till the two had settled into a table at the far side of the room, the two girls made their move to leave.

Of course there was no hope of not being seen, least they could do is not make a commotion. Stealing one glance behind her as she left she saw the two leaving their table to follow them. She smirked to herself.

"Be ready." she whispered to Hinata as they left the boundaries of the small village. Hinata nodded in response.

After they got a couple hundred yards outside of the village the two that were following Sakura and Hinata made their move. Splitting up and cutting around the two. This didn't go unnoticed by the two by any means, but they allowed it to play out.

"Well well. What do we have here." the blonde girl smirked. "Two stray Akatsuki so far from home."

Neither of the girls replied.

"I'm sure the Hokage would like to ask you a few questions." her male companion snickered as he pulled a large wrapped figure from his back. Slamming it to the ground.

"Imagine running into you out here." Sakura spoke. "Tell me, how is Gaara doing Temari?" she grinned as she pulled off her hat, exposing her face. Hinata followed suite mirroring her partners smirk.

"Wh-What the hell?" Temari stammered. "Why Sakura? You were the one who helped us and then your turn and join the very people that tried to kill Kankuro and Gaara."

"Ah yes, how boring it was that I was sent by Konoha to help you. Put a delay in my mission for the Akatsuki."

"Y-you can't be serious." Kankuro stated. "There's no way you were with that vile group when you saved me." This only earned a snicker from Sakura.

"It just goes to show how slow you fools really are." she snickered again. "I have been part of the Akatsuki for nearly two years now. And do you want to know what the real kicker is? Tsunade sent me right into their open arms."

"Can I have the one on the right?" Hinata asked in a sultry tone, licking her lips as she anticipated the upcoming battle. Her bloodlust coming to a boiling point.

"I suppose." Sakura smirked.

"If the two of you have joined the Akatsuki, then I have no choice but to kill you." Temari stated as she pulled out her giant fan, opening it all the way up to expose all three of its moons.

"You will try, wont you?" Sakura taunted. Releasing her robe letting it fall to the ground.

While Sakura readied herself, Kankuro unraveled his puppet. Letting his chakra strings attach themselves to it. Prepping it for attack. However, he was not counting on Hinata charging so quickly towards him. Throwing herself at his legs she went for a leg sweep, forcing him to jump back out of her attack range only to find her right in front of him again. Her hand shooting up to the his face which her narrowly avoid, only to receive a back hand from her making him stumble back a little.

He was taken by surprise by her aggressiveness. The last time he had seen the girl was when she was shy and blushing over Naruto. Now, she was focused and deadly. Able to see two steps ahead of him. He tried to move his puppet into position but was interrupted by a solid kick to his chest, sending him back into a tree with a loud crack.

"Come on now Kankuro-san," Hinata grinned. "I'm not even trying."

Taking his chance he sent his puppet flying towards the young girl. Hinata threw several kunais out towards the puppet, but every one of them missed. Seeing this Kankuro let a smirk come across his face. He saw his opening and moved in for the kill. His smile faded from his face as he realized his puppet wasn't responding to his commands.

Now it was Hinata's turn to smirk. Maneuvering her fingers around. Too Kankuro's horror, his puppet began to attack him. He then realized what had happened. She wasn't throwing the weapons at him, she was throwing them at his chakra strings. Effectively severing them allowing her to gain control of his puppet. He continued to evade his own puppets attacks when Hinata released all of its arms, shooting the bladed limbs at him.

Kankuro did his best to avoid the on coming attack. However, being without his puppet he was at a severe disadvantage. Receiving many cuts as he dodged the attack. Trying to see a hole in the girls defensives, but each time he thought he came up with a plan he remembered that she had control of his puppet.

Meanwhile, Sakura was avoiding Temari's furious gusts of wind that cut through the trees and left gashes in the large stones. As it was Sakura was already bleeding from her wounds she had already received. The pink haired girl ignored the pain as she leapt from branch, leading the blonde haired sand nin to follow her. Grabbing hold of a branch she flipped herself over it, using the momentum of the branch to launch herself at the sand-nin. Crashing hard into her giant fan that she used to protect herself at the last second. It still didn't do her any good as she hit the ground below her hard.

"You can not beat me Temari." Sakura stated, landing a few yards in front of her.

Temari didn't say anything as she focused all of her chakra into her fan, bringing it back to unleash a fatal gust of wind. Sakura was prepared for this however. Applying her chakra to her fists, she punched the ground; sending up large rocks to absorb Temaris attack. Then with a quick movement, she extended her arm towards the cloud of dust and debris.

"Almighty push!"

At this the stones rocketed towards the sand-nin. Trying desperately to shield herself with her fan. However, the smaller rocks tore through it. While the large ones pummeled her body. Breaking her left arm, shattering her knee cap, and cracking a couple ribs. Crumpling to the ground in agony she looked up at the one person she thought she could trust.

"You should of just stayed in the village." Sakura said as she pulled out her tanto from it's sheath. "I'm afraid I can not allow you to live now that you know my secret."

"Ko-Konoha will stop you and the Akatsuki." Temari spat defiantly.

Sakura let an evil snicker escape her lips. "Konoha still thinks I am one of them."

Saying no more, she plunged the blade of her tanto into Temari's throat. Causing a gurgling sound, as the blood rushed into her collapsing airway.

Kankuro didn't miss this as he saw his sisters body lying prone on the ground. It was a costly mistake from him as Hinata maneuvered his puppet behind him while he was distracted. Opening up its body to trap the former puppet ninja in its belly. The flying arms returned to their spots, piercing his body.

Screams of pain erupted from the puppets body and were suddenly silenced as the blades slashed him apart. Releasing the puppet, she let it fall to the ground as she turned back to Sakura.

"That was fun." Hinata beamed with a sadistic smile.

"Are you sure your not a Jashinist?" Sakura joked as she collected her robe and hat. Putting them both on.

"Actually I am." Hinata confessed. "But not like you or Hidan."

Sakura was confused, and it clearly showed on her face. Hinata saw this and continued.

"I am affirmed." she began. "I pray to Jashin, but don't offer sacrifices so I am not immortal, nor am I bound by his rules."

"I see" Sakura smiled. "I never heard of being affirmed, but I suppose it does make sense."

Turning her attention to the two dead bodies she let out a soft sigh.

"We should leave before they are discovered."

Hinata nodded in agreement and the two bounded off to return back to head quarters.

**Konoha**

Kakashi wasted no time getting back to the village. He had to tell Tsunade immediately of what he found. Rushing through the rooftops he climbed up to the Hokages window.

"Kakashi? Your back so soon?" Tsunade was confused.

"We have a problem." he stated as he gasped for air. He had ran the entire way back to the village.

"What is it?"

"The ones I was supposed to meet with are dead. When I arrived one had his insides ripped out and the other looked to of been sacrificed by a Jashinist."

Tsunade flopped down in her chair in shock. This wasn't good at all. She knew the two brothers had a bounty on their heads but she never thought anyone would actually move to collect on it unless. She stopped her train of thought. The only known Jashinist in recent records was from the Akatsuki.

"So it seems the Akatsuki are starting to make their move against us." she concluded. "Get some rest, I will need you to get in contact with Killer Bee so he can be prepared."

Kakashi didn't move. Lowering his head he let out a long sigh. "Killer Bee has been captured. On my way back I stopped by his cave, but a large battle had taken place there. He was no where to be found."

The Hokage nodded. She was still in shock that everything was slipping out of her hand. First Sakura and Hinata disappearing, possibly captured by the Akatsuki. Her contacts being killed, and now they were down to the last jinchuriki.

"Alert the ANBU to keep a closer eye on Naruto." Tsunade ordered. "He is all the need now. If they capture him, the shinobi world will follow."

**Jiraiya**

It had been nearly three weeks since he left Mount Myoboku. With the two frogs on his shoulders he walked up to the gates of Amegakure. Gazing up at it's massive walls. Feeling the eyes of the guards and villagers he could already tell he was not wanted here. They knew something and they didn't want him to find out.

Ignoring the glares he moved through the streets. Taking in his surroundings he made his way towards the only thing that stuck out. A large structure below the mountain that seemed to be a water treatment plant. After several minutes he arrived at the building. It looked abandoned. Pushing open the door he made his way through the building until he came upon a large open room with various pipes connecting it to other rooms.

"It's been a long time, Jiraiya." came a female voice.

**Authors Notes:** So there we go, next chapter will start off with an explosion! Anyways, sorry for taking so long to update but as stated above I got a little side tracked. I hope I managed to make both sides happy with Hinata. She is a Jashinist, but then she isn't. As I said, I got the idea from Dragon Age: Origins with Leliana. At any rate, please leave reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** In writing this story I claim no ownership what so ever over Naruto, or it's characters. This is purely a non-profit fic written for fun.

**Authors Notes:** I'll be honest, this chapter was hard to write. I kept going back and fourth on how to do the opening fight between Jiraiya and the Akatsuki, which wasn't easy mind you. But, I think I found a way to do it without having to recount what happened in the anime as well as adding in my own little tweaks. I hope everyone enjoys.

**Sakura's Secret**

Chapter 16

Tsunade paced back and forth in her office relentlessly. Things were not looking too good for the village or for the entire ninja world. First it was the disappearance of Sakura and Hinata. Then the murder of the villages two most reliable sources of intel. Killer Bees capture. Now, the news of the deaths of Tamari and Kankuro.

There list of allies were growing thin. She knew the Akatsuki wouldn't waste time to proceed in their plans in capturing the bijuu from Naruto.

"Shizune!" she called out. Quickly, her black haired assistant and friend entered the room.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Bring me the Hidden Scroll." she said seriously.

"Are you sure?" Shizune asked in concern.

"The scroll has many powerful jutsu's that we may need." she explained as she took her seat behind her desk, folding her hands over her face. "The Akatsuki are going to attack soon. I just don't know when."

"Yes ma'am" Shizune bowed and left the room to get the scroll.

Entering the large library of scrolls, the black haired assistant made her way to the back where the case held the villages most treasured scrolls. As her mentor stated, this scroll held many powerful jutsu's; including the one that the 4th used to seal the Kyuubi when it attacked.

Of course, the risk of using many of the jutsu's inside was that most severely weakened the user or just out right killed them. Moving over to the shelf that held the small statues she began to rearrange them to unlock the hidden storage that the scroll resided in. With a soft click the door opened, exposing the Hidden Scroll.

Shizune smiled slightly. She couldn't help but think how beautiful the scroll looked. Reaching out she gently picked it up. Allowing the cabinet to close onto itself, melding back into the wall. Turning to leave she noticed something stuck in the scroll.

Curious as to what it was she began to unroll the scroll exposing a single cherry petal. It was at this time that Tsunade entered the room.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade screamed out as the scroll flashed in her friends hands and exploded into a cloud of thick, sickly green smoke. Forcing the Hokage to jump clear of the explosion.

Screams erupted in the room. Screams of pain and horror. Then, silence.

As the smoke cleared out the windows, it exposed the prone and half melted body of Shizune. Tears welled up in Tsunades eyes as she looked over the body of her dearest companion and life long friend. Her face was half melted off, exposing her skull. Her one eye was wide in shock. Burns covered the rest of her body and clothing.

In front of her the scroll lie open, with the Akatsuki symbol in the center. Tsunade let out a small gasp and the realization that the Akatsuki had already infiltrated their walls without anyone noticing and had stolen the villages most treasured item.

"I want everyone in my office now!" Tsunade ordered as she left the room. "Summon Kakashi and the Rookie 9 as well."

**Amegakure**

Jiraiya jumped back as another explosion erupted in front of him. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to survive this encounter. Pein had grown incredibly strong since he had first taught the young boy how to survive during the war.

Seeing an opening, he quickly ducked into a man sized pipe to escape the beast that Pein had summoned. After what seemed like hours he came to a stop. The pipe had led him to a large pool of water outside.

"What's the plan Jiraiya boy?" asked Fukasaku. The toad sage let out a defeated sigh,

"You two need to warn Konoha." He began. "Warn Naruto. I will hold them off for as long as I can."

Jumping off his shoulders, they watched as their friend reverted back to his normal self. Fukasaku was about to protest but he could see the look in his eyes.

"I understand." he nodded and with that the two toads were gone in a puff of smoke.

Letting out a heavy sigh he knew he didn't have long to rest before Pein found him again. He began looking over the water to formulate some sort of plan that may give him an edge over the orange haired man.

"You shouldn't drop your guard Jiraiya-sensai." came a soft voice behind him. His eyes widened. He knew that voice. He turned to look but only saw a flash of purple as he jumped back.

Pain shot through his right shoulder where Hinata had used her chakra blade to sever his arm. Landing down on the water he looked up to see the Hyuuga Heiress grinning at him. Wrapped in her Akatsuki cloak.

"So this is why Konoha hasn't heard from you." he gasped out. "Tell me, did you kill Sakura?"

This only earned a giggle from behind him. Looking out of the corner of his eye he saw the pink haired kunoichi behind him. Another wave of shock washed over him as he saw her ringed eyes, just like Pein.

"Actually, she was the one who recruited me to my new family." Hinata answered, not moving from her perch.

"So you two would betray your own village after everything they did for you." he tried to reason.

"Ah yes." Sakura started. "I thoroughly enjoyed being treated like shit while I was there. Even when I was Tsunade's apprentice no one even bothered to acknowledge me for my potential. Even after I surpassed her I was still treated like I was weak and inferior."

He sighed. He had heard some rumors that things were not going well for her in the village but he assumed she would move past it. And she did, but not how he was expecting.

He watched as Sakura drew out a kunai and braced himself for an attack. However he was taken back by what he saw next. Instead of lunging at him with the weapon she drove it straight into her stomach, letting her blood spill out onto the ground. It wasn't until she started making the symbol did he realize what she was doing.

"…Jashinist" he gasped. How could the precious cherry blossom follow such a vile religion that spread pain, suffering, and death.

"She is very sadistic in her rituals." Hinata said, suddenly behind him causing him to jump away. But unfortunately too close to Sakura's landing. Realizing his mistake he jumped away again so he can see both of them in front of him.

Neither moved to attack him as Sakura leaned down and dipped her finger into a small puddle of blood just outside of her circle. Licking it slowly off. As she did so her skin changed to her skeleton like design. It was then that the Toad Sage realized his error.

Kunai in hand she stood in her circle and proceeded to draw deep gashes down her arms and legs. Watching as the sacrifices effects took place on the elder ninja. It had been nearly an hour since she had started. By now almost all of the Akatsuki members watched, at least the ones who could stomach the blood shed.

Hidan was a little jealous that she was able to sacrifice a truly worthy ninja to their god. It wasn't every day you get to sacrifice a Sanin.

Finally with one last curdling scream, Sakura plunged the spike into her chest. Killing off her former best friends mentor. A sadistic smile spread across her lips as her body began to change back into it's normal form.

"We have a problem." Pein stated.

**Sauske**

He didn't stick around long enough to see the end of Jiraiya. He had to get out of here and warn Konoha. He had joined the Akatsuki after he had heard from Orochimaru that Sakura was there. Though he couldn't bring himself to admit it, he missed her and regretted leaving her behind. But he knew that the snake would just kill her to keep her out of the way.

But the girl he just saw, was not Sakura. She was a monster. He had made himself believe that her threat to Karin was just that, a threat. That she wasn't really a Jashinist. Seeing the village gates he bound forward with extra speed before a flurry of pink cherry blossom petals surrounded him, forcing him to cover up.

Then, they were gone.

He had expected something to happen but there was nothing. Without wasting anymore time he flew out the gates and into the forest.

"You let him get away?" Pein asked his younger sister.

"Of course not" she smiled. She looked over at the remainder of 'Team Snake' that was being held securely in place but Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu before continuing. "He is under the effects of a strong hallucinogen. Once he gets to Konoha he we start to see all of the guards as members of the Akatsuki. He will then go on a blind rampage, not aware of where he is and ultimately be killed for his foolishness.

Must be so nice to have a team member that abandons his team here. Don't you agree Karin?" she taunted. She could see the fury raging in the red heads eyes.

"So what do we do with these guy's?" Kisame asked, gesturing at the ones they held firm.

"If they remain loyal to us, they are allowed to live. If not." Pein smirked. He didn't need to finish for them to understand. The three gulped nervously. "So what is your answer."

The three looked at each other. They knew what their options were and what their chances were of surviving if they didn't give the answer the Akatsuki leader wanted. Each began to quickly think of ways they can play it safe and attack from the inside later when they saw an opening.

"We-we're not going to pay for Sauske's stupidity. We wish to remain loyal." Jugo stated.

Pein smirked at this and walked closer to them, observing each ones behavior. "I don't believe you." he simply stated. All three of their eyes went wide with shock and horror. With that, each of them had their throats slit. Killed on the spot.

"We move against the final jinchuriki in a months time. We must prepare for the final extraction." he ordered. Leaving Zetsu to his buffet.

**Konoha**

"What is it obaa-san?" Naruto asked, worried as to why an emergency gathering was called for. He greatly worried that it had something to do with Sakura and Hinata. Neither had been heard from since they had left.

Tsunade had no strength to glare at the boy for his nickname. "I need everyone to prepare themselves. The Akatsuki will be attacking soon." she paused. "They have already managed to infiltrate the village and steal our Hidden Scroll."

Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"But Hokage-sama." Ino began "Only those who have worked under you know how to get it. You surely don't mean that…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I am afraid we have to think of it as a possibility."

"What are you talking about obaa-san?" Naruto asked, completely confused about what was going on.

"She means that it is a possibility Sakura has betrayed the village." Kakashi sighed.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted. "That's impossible, Sakura-chan would never betray us! How could you even suggest that!"

"NARUTO!" Tsunade shouted, slamming her fist on her large wooden desk, causing it to creek under the stress and threaten to break. After a few seconds she calmed down. "I don't like it any more then you do. But the fact is she is the only one who knew where it was and how to get it."

"And she was the only one who has left the village recently." a nameless ANBU stated.

"I'm not going to give up on Sakura-chan." the blonde boy stated defiantly.

Tsunade only smiled a little. She admired his loyalty towards his friends. Something she feared that may cost him his life eventually.

"For now, everyone must be prepared." she stated. "I don't know when, but the Akatsuki will launch there attack…" she stopped in mid sentence as the two small frogs appeared on her desk.

"Where is Jiraiya?" she immediately asked, recognizing the two.

"I'm afraid he has been killed by the Akatsuki." Fukasaku stated as he looked at the Hokage. "He asked us to warn you that they are coming."

The shock washed over the room in silence. No one said a word. No one had to. Slowly they began to file out of the large room so that only Naruto remained with Tsunade and the two frogs.

"We have a lot of training to do my boy." Fukasaku stated as he looked at Naruto.

**A Few Days Later**

Sauske tore out of the trees landing meters in front of Konoha's gates. His eyes were bloodshot as he foamed out the mouth. He was beyond sane. All he saw around him were black cloaks with clouds surrounding him. Pulling out his sword he began to slash wildly at the two cloaked figures that came towards him.

Sasuke never made it pass the front gates. His body was impaled by nearly ever projectile the ANBU had from every different angle. Only in his dying breath did the poison in his system fade away. Allowing him to see clearly a blonde haired boy kneeling beside him. Smiling he reached up and touched Naruto's cheek.

"I'm sorry Naruto." he whispered before falling limp.

**Additional Authors Notes:** I do hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As stated the fight scene with Jiraiya was hard to write out, but I hope I did a good job on it. I didn't want to just copy what happened in the series. Going to take a small break before I start on the next chapter. Of course, if I get more reviews I may be inspired to write faster.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Notes**: Ok break is over, back to the story. I know many are eager for the big fight that is about to go down in Konoha, but wanted to tie up some loose ends before that happens. I've gotten many questions regarding Hinata and who is she paired with and such, that I will address in the next few chapters.

Anyways, on with Chapter 17, enjoy.

**WARNING:** This chapter contains mature material that some may not find suitable. Heavy sexual references and lemon/lime scenes are contained within this chapter. Read at your own discretion.

**Sakura's Secret**

Chapter 17

**Konoha**

_A thick fog blanketed Konoha. Screams of pain echoed throughout the village followed by malicious laughter. Ino moved quickly as she could through the fog, trying to avoid bumping into buildings or other obstacles. As she continued on the laughter got closer and the fog began to lift. She could see more clearly as she entered a large opening. In the center stood a young woman. Through the fog she couldn't make out much, but could see that the woman was standing over a limp body._

_Suddenly the fog vanished, exposing the young woman and her victim. Ino let out a horrified gasp. Sakura stood before her in an Akatsuki robe and slashed headband. A dark grin plastered to her face as she gazed at her once best friend and rival. Ino's eyes traveled down to identify the body. It was Naruto._

"_Why Sakura?" she sobbed out as tears began to form in her eyes._

"_Because it was fun." the pinkette grinned._

"_You betrayed the village, your friends." she looked down unable to look at what was before her. "Your family."_

_Sakura snorted in response._

"_What did the Akatsuki offer you that we could not?" slowly, Ino began to regain her composure. Looking back up to stare at the cruel beast her friend had become. She could still see the fresh blood drip off her kunai._

"_Acceptance." she smiled. "They saw my true potential and helped me reach it. I am stronger now. Stronger the you, stronger then Naruto. Stronger then Tsunade._

_But we have talked long enough and I can't have any witnesses." She smirked as she moved closer towards the blonde haired girl._

_Instinctivly Ino tried to back away, but was stopped by a pair of strong hands that held her in place. Looking back, she let out a surprised gasp and struggled to get free. But Hidan held her firm, watching as Sakura drew closer._

"_Sa-Sakura please!" she pleaded. "D-don't do this!"_

_Sakura ignored her words as she closed the distance, bringing back her kunai for the fatal blow._

"SAKURA!" Ino screamed as she shot up in bed panting for breath and covered in sweat. Taking a moment to catch her breath she realized it was just a nightmare. But she couldn't shake it. It felt so real.

Letting out a frustrated sigh she climbed out of bed and made her way into the bathroom to shower. Finishing up, she glanced at her clock. It was still four in the morning. Another sigh escaped her lips as she dressed. Not knowing of anything else to do, she decided to go talk to Tsunade.

Since the possibility of Sakura's betrayal came to light, Tsunade had stopped her training so that she could focus more on the village defenses. Opening the window, she leapt out and proceeded towards the Hokages Tower. She could see the dim light in the upper window, the telltale sign that the hokage was already in her office.

It didn't take her long to reach the base of the tower. Quickly making her way up the large flight of stairs she came face to face with the large closed wooden doors. On the other side she could hear a rather heated debate going on between Tsunade and someone else.

"Damn it Danzo, we will not execute her without evidence that she betrayed the village of her own free will." Tsunade shot angerly at the elder.

"She has killed your assistant Hokage-_sama_" he sneered at her title. "What more proof do you need. Does she need to come and kill off half of the village? I am curious, did you even tell her _friends_ of her deceit?"

"In fact I have." Tsunade smirked. Catching Danzo off guard. "I relayed the _possibility_ that she has joined the Akatsuki, and even that she may of kidnapped Hinata." she continued.

"Possibility? You still cling to that scenario." he snorted. "The elders have already decided that she is to be executed on sight."

Outside the room Ino held in a gasp as she continued to listen in.

"And yet they were willing to let Sasuke Uchiha back into the village. Why is that?" Tsunade countered "He willingly betrayed the village to follow Orochimaru."

"He was also the last of his clan, which is now no more." he argued back. "A clan that held a powerful genkai kenkai."

Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh. She hated dealing with the elders of the village. The bastards were so close minded and only after their own self interests. Cleverly masking them with the best interest to the village itself.

"I am just saying consider the possibility that she could have been forced into their ranks against her will." she reasoned. "If she joined willingly with full intent on betraying the village, then she will be executed. But not before we know the facts."

The two locked eyes for what seemed like hours, before Danzo finally sighed.

"Very well, I will inform the rest of the elders of your request." he finally said. "We will hold a trial for her when she is caught and then decide the outcome. In the mean time, be sure the village is ready to defend itself."

Hearing the conversation was over, Ino quickly jumped over the railing landing on the lower steps. It wouldn't be good if she was caught eaves dropping on their conversation. As she heard the elder coming down the stairs, mumbling something about impossible woman as he walked passed Ino, who had bowed her head in respect. He paid no mind to her as he continued his way.

Letting out a sigh of relief she hurried up the stairs and knocked on the large door. After hearing a acknowledgment she gently pushed open the door and entered the room.

"What are you doing here Ino?" Tsunade asked. "I have nothing for you today unfortunately, my time is tied up making sure we are ready for the attack."

"I know, I just thought you may of wanted someone to talk to." she offered.

"You overheard us didn't you?" she smirked. Ino blushed in embarrassment but meekly nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't let Sakura be executed." she reassured the young blonde girl. "Why don't you go talk to Naruto. I think he needs someone right now more then anyone."

"Of course Tsunade-sama." she replied. She had intended on hanging out with Naruto today anyways.

Bidding Tsunade a good bye, Ino left the tower. She didn't go straight to Naruto's place. She had some preparations she had to do before she met with him.

**(!WARNING!**

_**The following paragraphs contain heavy sexual references and themes. If you are bother by this, please scroll down until you see the notice the scene has passed.)**_

**Amegakure**

Things were boring at the Akatsuki base. With the plan to attack Konoha to retrieve the final jinchuriki in only a few weeks, Pein had halted all movements of the organization. This was so that they could focus on training and preparing.

Attacking Konoha wasn't going to be a simple feat. He knew that there was a strong possibility that despite the groups skilled ninja's, some may die in the upcoming battle. For that, he had insisted that if they had any family or loved ones, to spend as much time with them as possible.

That was exactly what Hidan and Sakura were doing right now. Blood was smeared all long the walls and floor. Some had even found it's way onto the ceiling. However, this didn't come from one of their normal sacrifices. It was their own blood.

Sakura made another deep cut into Hidan's chest, licking up the red fluid as it came out. Making Hidan groan in both pain and pleasure as he held the pinkette firmly. Leaning up he returned the favor but biting her shoulder hard, enough to draw blood from her. She let out a gasp as she enjoyed the feeling she got from the pain he caused.

Hidan did not stop there as he guided her to the floor, laying her down. Taking out his own kunai he trailed the tip down her breasts and stomach until he reached her thighs. Teasing her as he cut lightly into her thighs, leaning in to lick the blood that oozed out of the opening. Earning a moan of pleasure from his Cherry Blossom.

He continued to kiss and lick his way up her thigh until he met her opening. Giving her sex a gentle lick to taste her. Probing his tongue in and out of her, causing her to buck against him in anticipation. After what seemed like hours to her, he began to kiss up her belly. Stopping momentarily to tease her breasts as he bit down hard on her nipples.

Sakura let out another moan of pleasure as he did so. Gazing up at the man she loved as he positioned himself over her. His entrance was not gentle. With one hard thrust he ripped through her walls. She let out a scream in pain and pleasure as he did so. Her lips hungrily taking his into a deep kiss.

As they continued, Sakura pushed him over so that they had switched positions. Looking down at him she began to slam herself down hard upon his hardened member. Taking in his full length. They continued like this for a few minutes before Hidan rolled over again, not loosing his momentum as he continued to thrust into Sakura.

Sakura was panting heavily. She could feel her climax coming, digging her nails into Hidans back as she cried out in her climax. In one final push, Hidan buried himself as deep as he could within her before releasing his seed.

Collapsing on top of her, he gave her a sly grin. One that she returned. Both of them were covered in their own blood and sweat. Sakura couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the irony. Not only did she always imagine her first time would have been with Sauske, but also would have been gentle and sensual. Not the bloody mess she had come to enjoy from her lover.

_**(Now leaving the sex part of the story. You may now finish the rest of the chapter. Enjoy)**_

Hinata groaned in frustration as she laid on her bed in her and Sakuras room. Which unfortunately was right next to Hidan's. Despite her best efforts she heard everything that had gone on in the room next door. Part of her was worried the Sakura was ok, the other part was envious of what they were doing.

Sighing in defeat she pushed herself off her bed and left the room. Making her way through the large base. Moments later she arrived at a large door that led outside on the upper levels. Pushing it open she stepped out onto the plateau. From here, she could over see the town below the base.

Just like the Akatsuki, the villagers were also busy getting ready. The adults crafting weapons and other useful items while the children played. From her vantage point she could see Sasori and Deidara amongst the children. From this distance it looked that they had put their arguments about whose art is better, and was helping the children create their own puppets and clay figures. Non lethal of course.

"I thought I would find you here." a soft voice came from behind her. Turning her head slightly enough only to see who it was, she smiled. Itachi.

"Just squaring away my thoughts." she replied. "It's weird that I will help bring down the village I have called home for so long."

"It is for the greater good." Itachi answered. He was the only one other the Sakura, who could relate to what she was feeling right now. "You have seen how ugly Konoha can be."

"I know." she smiled as she turned to meet his gaze. "And I will not let the Akatsuki down. I do have my own persona; vendetta's I need to take care of."

"Your father." it wasn't a question.

"Yes, among others." she frowned at the memories that surfaced in her mind. "He had no right to try and marry me off against my will."

Itachi watched her. He could see that she still had a lot of pent up anger towards her father and undoubtedly towards the one she was supposed to marry was well. Moving forward he took her chin between his fingers, making her look up into his eyes.

Her thoughts froze as she gazed up at him. Without thinking about it she closed the distance between them and kissed him. To her surprise he didn't push her away, instead he pulled her closer, returning her kiss.

It was then that she realized that she was over Naruto. Here was a man who acknowledged her and returned her feelings. Something Naruto was never able to do. Itachi didn't treat her like she was only second best. Another thing she could not say for Naruto.

Breaking the kiss he gave her a soft smile. Something he hadn't done since he left the village.

"I will not let you marry that dog." he replied.

Hinata could only giggle in response as she pulled him in for another kiss.

**Konoha**

Ino was nervous as nightfall began to descend upon the village. Her preparations were in place but she was not sure how Naruto would react to what she was planning to do. Shaking off her doubt she made her way up the flight of stairs that led to Narutos apartment. Giving a soft knock on the door.

Minutes passed, but she could feel that he was inside. There was a click and the door slowly opened. Exposing a broken teenager. His eyes were dull and lifeless. The accusations of Sakura's betrayal and the death of Sauske had taken its toll on the young man.

"N-Naruto, " she clumsily started. "I just wanted to visit for a while. See how you were doing."

At first, he was going to close the door, but he could see the pleading in her eyes. Opening the door fully, he allowed her in. The room was dark, only a single lamp illuminated the room. Under any other circumstance, this would of made a rather romantic setting.

A moment of silence passed between the two before she turned around to look up at him. The lone light danced across his face. She couldn't help but smile at how handsome it made him look. Walking over, she stood next to where his bed was. Watching as he followed her over to where she stood.

"There is something I wanted to tell you Naruto." she began. When he said nothing she slowly closed the distance between them, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek. Unconsciously he leaned into her hand, closing his eyes at the comfort it offered. With his eyes closed, she closed the gap and let her lips meet his.

At this his eyes opened wide in surprise, but he did not push her away. Finishing the kiss, she backed up a little. A full blush was evident on her face.

"I've always wanted to do that Naruto." she confessed. She looked down, fidgeting with her hands. She let out a small gasp when he took hold of her hand, causing her to look up at him. He may be a dunderhead most of the time, but he knew what she was saying.

"I know what your trying to say Ino-chan." he smiled. " But you know how I…"

He was stopped as she pressed her finger against his lips.

"I know how you feel about Sakura and Hinata. I am not asking to replace them." she smiled a little as she moved closer again, mere centimeters away from his face.

"Just let me be yours for one night." she breathed onto his lips. Capturing his lips again with her own. Pulling him on top of her as she fell back onto his bed.

**Authors Notes:** Well, that was an interesting chapter to write. Sorry if it was boring or too sappy, but I had to establish pairings. And I have had a few relentlessly ask me to do a sex scene between Sakura and Hidan.

That scene was particularly interesting to write and I did have to rewrite it a few times. First time it was too soft and fluffy. So not for our Jashinist lovers. I didn't go into too much detail. On that note, this story is nearing it's end. I predict only two or three more chapters left to write.

Hope everyone has enjoyed reading thus far. Please leave reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Notes: **First off, I would like to thank everyone for being patient while waiting for this update.Beta is over for Star Wars: The Old Republic, so I got a few days to bash in some chapters. Originally I had only planned on the attack on Konoha to only be two chapters long, however thinking over the battles I must do, I am looking at three chapters or more. So much fun.

As a warning, there will be some character deaths on both sides. This is unavoidable. So some of you may not like who I kill off, and for that I am sorry.

**Sakura's Secret**

Chapter 18

It was late in the afternoon when Sakura and Hinata approached the gates of Konoha. Neither of them wore anything that could link their affiliation with the Akatsuki, Hinata had even placed a strong genjutsu on her hitae-ate to make it appear as if it had never been scratched. As they entered a small group of ANBU stopped them.

"Haruno Sakura," the leader of the group greeted in a stern voice. "We are to escort you to the High Council. There has been serious allegations made against you."

Sakura nodded. Though her face showed concern, her inner self was laughing hysterically that they were going to escort her to where she planned to go anyways. The leader of the group then turned to Hinata.

"Your father has requested that you report to him immediately as well."

"I'll catch you later Hinata" Sakura stated as she gave her a knowing smirk and left with the ground of ANBU, who surrounded her on all sides.

It didn't take long until the Hyuuga Heiress arrived at her clans residence. Pushing open the door she saw her father, Neji,Tenten, Hanabi, and Kiba waiting for her.

"I have returned father." she greeted.

"You have an hour to get ready for your wedding Hinata." he stated. Not even bothering to greet her in return.

"I am not getting married." she stated. Moving into the room and standing in front of him.

"You will do as you are told Hinata. Or do you intend to challenge my decision." She knew full well what that meant and smirked in response.

"That's exactly what I intend to do." she stated waiting for her father to respond.

"Do you really think you can defeat me. You can't even beat your cousin Neji." her father laughed. "But I will entertain your childish delusions. Neji, beat her into submission. Kill her if you must."

Neji bowed and stepped forward but froze when her heard Hinata laughing.

"And you call me weak and pathetic father when you won't even fight your own battles. You are the one who is pathetic. But if you want Neji to fight then fine." she spat, venom dripping off her words. She let her blood lust rise so that everyone in the room could feel it. "I will take you both on."

Hinata didn't give either one of them the chance to respond as she sprung fourth and went in low. Sweeping Nejis legs out from under him before he had a chance to acknowledge what was happening. Fluidly, she used the palm of hand to aim her next kick at her father, connecting solidly with his chin sending him flying backwards. Spinning on her palm again, she delivered another strong kick to Nejis gut, spending him back as well before she moved to her feet again.

The others watched in horror as the fight transpired. What scared them even more was that Hinata had not even activated her Byakugan.

Both men, now fully prepared launched their own attacks. Activating their Byakugan they charged fourth at Hinata who stood in between them, still smirking. She waited until the last second before throwing down a smoke bomb to conceal her from their attack.

"You dumb bitch" her father shouted. "Smoke bombs don't work against the Byakugan."

However, when his fist hit nothing but air he was confused until he saw her a few feet away and launched his attack again. This time connecting blows that were blocked and returned. As the smoke cleared he continued to battle Hinata, quickly driving her back on the defensive.

Meanwhile, Neji was also battling Hinata who seemed to have become exceptionally stronger in her time away and was quickly finding himself more and more on the defensive.

From a short distance away, Hinata could only chuckle to herself. The two fools had no idea they were fighting each other and not her. The genjutsu she used worked like a charm. It wasn't no mere smoke bomb she threw down. It was a similar hallucinogen that Sakura used on Sauske.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am having the time of my life." she finally said from behind the small group that was watching. Causing them all to jump and look back.

"Hinata stop this!" Tenten cried as she watched Neji continue to be on the receiving end.

"Why?" she snorted. "Would you be so concerned if it were me getting beaten to death?" she shot back.

Tenten didn't say anything as she continued to watch the fight.

"I didn't think so." Hinata sneered.

"Hinata, this isn't like you." Kiba exclaimed.

"People change." she smirked. "My time with Sakura in Amegakure taught me a lot."

Having enough with the small show she moved back into the fight. Blood stained the floor from both combatants. Moving behind Neji, she used the chakra in her hand to stop his flow. Striking him from behind. As Neji dropped to the ground she ducked to avoid being struck by the on coming attack and shot both palms into her fathers abdomen.

Tenten screamed out as Nejis body lay limp on the floor, running forward and dropping to her knees beside him.

"Now to finish this." Hinata smirked as she turned her attention to her father who was stepping back to take in what he now saw as the effects of the hallucinogen wore off.

"H-how did.."

"A little something I created while I was away. You see having the Byakugan myself, I know its weakness and what it can see and can not see. I do not blind myself thinking that it is the ultimate genkai kenkai.

That title is reserved only for the Rinnegan." she smirked. Knowing her father had no idea what she was talking about. She herself had not even known about it until Sakura had shown her hers.

"The Rinnegan is only a myth." Hibashi panted. "There is no such blood line."

"Shows how ignorant you are. But we have spoke for too long, and they will be here soon." she smirked. She could already feel Itachis chakra approaching as well as the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Wha-"

Hinata didn't give him the chance to continue. Flicking out both wrists she focused her chakra into her fingers, forming her chakra strings that Sasori had taught her. Wrapping them around her fathers body she let an evil smirk play across her lips.

"Good bye father." she stated coldly and pulled. Letting the strings cut through his flesh. Dismembering him in multiple places. Screams erupted from the room in fright as they witnessed the bloody scene.

"YOU BITCH!" Tenten screamed as she jumped from her kneeling position to attack, but was stopped short when she suddenly felt her energy drain. Looking down she saw that Hinata had already struck the first blow, sapping her chakra out of her.

"You always were too emotional Tenten." she smirked.

"It's time." a voice came from behind those that were still standing. Hinata only smiled.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted. "Go warn the Hokage the Akatsuki are attacking, I will hold him off!"

Kiba didn't waste anytime to launch his attacking on Itachi. Both he and Akamaru initiated their Fang Over Fang technique, smashing into the wall behind Itachi who effortlessly moved out of the way. Kiba knew this would be a loosing battle, but he still felt compelled to give Hinata enough time to get away and warn the others. That's when he noticed that she had not moved from her spot, but rather looked relaxed.

"Foolish boy, you shouldn't drop your guard like that." Itachi stated coldly catching Kiba and Akamarus attention who both looked directly into his Mangekyō Sharingan, trapping them both inside the Tsukuyomi. The last thing Kiba saw before diving into the Tsukuyomi was Hinata dawning her Akatsuki cloak. A sadistic grin spread across her face.

"Forgive me" Hinata said softly from behind Hanabi who was frozen in fear the entire time. Using her Gentle Palm, Hanabi's limp body fell to the floor. Leaving no witnesses of what had just happened.

"Sakura should already be with the Council members." Hinata stated.

"Good, the others are about to initiate the attack."

**Konoha Council**

Sakura stood before Tsunade, Danzo and the other two village elders. Surrounding here were the four ANBU from earlier. She could see that Tsunade was not happy about this entire situation. Perhaps there was hope for her former mentor, but she doubted it. Tsunade was stubborn in her views of what the greater good was.

"Haruno Sakura." Danzo began "You are charged with treason. A crime punishable by death." he paused to gauge her reaction. When she showed none, he continued. "Your time in Amegakure has been rather suspicious."

"I was sent there by Tsunade-sama at the request of the Kage of Amegakure." Sakura defended. "I did not return immediately after escorting Hinata there because we had a slight epidemic. I stayed to help the village and Hinata who was not prepared to deal with the situation."

"That was not in your report young one." the female elder spoke up.

"Maybe because I didn't get to file a report. " Sakura shot back. "In case your memory is failing, I was brought here immediately."

"Sakura! You will respect the village elders." Tsunade stated, causing Sakura to scoff.

"Haruno Sakura." Danzo stated again to get everyone's attention. "You are here by sentenced to death, immediately, for treason against the village. Do the Elders agree?"

"We do" both of the elders said in unison.

"Carry out the sentence." Danzo ordered the ANBU.

"You said she would have a fair trial Danzo!" Tsunade exclaimed. "All you did was accuse her and sentence her."

"You are not an elder Hokage." the older woman shot at Tsunade. "You will abide by our decision."

Tsunade let out a defeated sigh. "I'm sorry Sakura."

"Don't be." Sakura stated as the ANBU placed a blade to her throat. "The Council is corrupted beyond redemption. But they will die soon." she let a sadistic grin spread across her face as the ANBU slit her throat, letting her blood poor out onto the floor. Her body dropped to the ground.

The ANBU left the room, their job done. Leaving Tsunade to argue with the elders over what had just transpired. No one paid any attention to Sakura as she stood up again from where she was and drew out Jashins symbol upon the ground with her own blood.

It wasn't until the three elders felth a prick in the side of their necks did their turn there heads to see Sakura standing again. A demonic expression upon her face. Recoiling the three senbons back to her left hand.

"Sa-Sakura?" Tsunade gasped. "H-how are you…."

"Now now, that would ruin the fun Tsunade-sama." she giggled. Taking her kunai out of her right pouch and brining it up to her hitae-ate. Carving a deep gash through the leaf symbol. After doing this, she licked the blood of the senbons. Letting her transformation take over.

A horrified gasp escaped the elders lips as Sakuras pale white skin became black with what looked like skeleton markings.

"I told you that you were going to die soon." she stated as she poised the kunai above her chest. "Fortunately for you, your death will be quick. I usually prefer to drag out the suffering as long as I can."

With that, she drove the kunai into her chest. Immediately all three of the council members clutched their chest and dropped down to their knees. Horror written across their faces.

As the elders breathed their last breathes, Sakura transformed back to her normal self. Healing the cut that the ANBU had inflicted. Finished with this, she looked at her former mentor. Reaching up, she clutched a small necklace she had been wearing and yanked it off violently.

In a puff of smoke, Sakura's outfit changed. No longer wearing her normal attire, she now donned her Akatsuki cloak and ring. Underneath the cloak she wore a black pair of shorts with assorted pockets for her weapons and a fishnet shirt as well as a black tube top.

By now Tsunade was regaining her senses of what she had just witnessed. It was also at this time that Ino burst into the room, but stopped suddenly as she gasped in horror at the bodies of the council members. Her eyes then drifted over to where Sakura's vibrant pink hair stood out amongst her Akatsuki attire.

"S-Sakura?" Ino said in disbelief.

"When did you join them?" Tsunade asked.

"Don't you remember Tsunade-sama?" she smiled. "After all, you're the one who sent me."

"The request!"

"That's correct. You see, I was approached three days before the request arrived about joining the Akatsuki. The request was just to make my departure look less suspicious."

Sakura paused a moment and closed her eyes.

"You know what the best thing is about this?" she didn't wait for an answer. "Was that it was my very own brother, the leader of the Akatsuki who wrote that request. And you happily sent me along."

When she reopened her eyes, her Rinnegan was active. Staring directly at Tsunade.

"_Keep on guard for Ino's mind jutsu's. I'm going to rely on you to keep her out if she tries anything."_

"**Roger that!"** Inner exclaimed with a fist pump.

"Now Tsunade. I am going to ask once to stay out of the way while we usher in a new world of peace."

"**She's not going to do it."**

"_Nope."_

As if on cue, Tsunade launched a vicious assault on her former apprentice. Sakura however, remained where she stood. Staring her down with those ringed eyes. Just when she was sure she was about to deliver a devastating blow, she missed.

"You leave me no choice then Tsunade-sama." Sakura stated. "Almighty Push"

With that, Tsunade was launched backwards through the solid wooden wall. Crashing down into the streets below. She screamed out in pain as a large wooden chunk had pierced her left leg. Coughing up blood onto the ground as the villagers ran away to hide in a panic as Sakura landed softly on the ground in front of her.

"So much for be subtle." came another female voice. Tsunade looked to see Hinata in her Akatsuki cloak. Accompanied by Itachi.

"I think Deidara already let them know we're here." Sakura smiled, causing Hinata to giggle a little.

"So this is the real reason you chose Hinata to return with you?" Tsunade asked as she stood up. Healing her wounds the best she could. "Did she have some previous agreement as well?"

"Hardly. I decided to join after the village turned their backs on me." Hinata commented.

"If your healed Tsunade-sama I suggest we finish this." she could see Tsunade glace over at Hinata and Itachi before meeting her gaze again. "Do not worry. They will not interfere."

With that Sakura launched the first assault. Going in low and a blinding speed. Springing off her hands to deliver a brutal kick to the Hokages face, but however missed as Tsunade evaded the attack and moved in for her own. Again she missed simply by looking into Sakura's eyes.

Not taking the chance of being thrown again, Tsunade quickly jumped back to evaluate her situation. She denoted that Sakura had grown exceptionally stronger then when she left. Her problem though right now was getting passed her new ability. After two times she had concluded that whenever she stared into Sakuras eyes, something happened to make her miss.

However getting around that was not easy. At this point she could only see one option, close her eyes. But that wasn't a viable option either. Without sight she would be open to a number of attacks. Instead she opted to go for an indirect attack. Reaching back, she smashed her fist into the ground. Creating a large crater as large bits of rocks flew up into the air.

Using her chakra enforced strength, she hurled the boulders at Sakura. But to no avail. Sakura easily avoided all of them as she jumped back. Batting away any other stray stones that came her way. Feeling a nagging feeling that she needed to be somewhere else she drewing her tinted tanto, she pointed it directly at Tsunade.

"Forgive me Tsunade, but it ends here." Sakura stated. "Almighty Pull"

With that, Tsunades body flew towards Sakuras blade. Her eyes went wide as she had nothing to stop herself from being pulled. Just when it appeared it was over, Ino charged from the side, knocking Tsunade out of the path of the blade. Both of them landing in a lump.

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh. She had hoped to end this quickly.

"I wont let you do this Fore-head." Ino stated as she stood up.

"You can't stop me Ino-pig." she smiled. "You may not believe me now, but this is for the best."

"I don't buy it."

"Regretful." Was all Sakura stated before launched a renewed attacking on her once best friend.

Authors Notes: Oh no! A cliffhanger! Just when it's starting to get good. Don't worry more to come. I am still going over how each of the battles are going to play out, including this one. I know that Sakura seems a little too god-like right now. But then again that is sort of the point. As basis of the storyline for this fanfic, everyone thought of her as weak and are severely under estimating her. Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and please leave some reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **As always, I do not claim any owner ship over Naruto or it's characters in writing this story. They are property of their respected creators and publishers.

**Authors Notes:** This chapter took a lot of work. Not only because of all the fighting, but mainly because of Ino and Tsunade. Took some time to research their fightining abilities and plan to use what I found to my advantage. Sadly, it wasn't much though. Only thing Tsunade had was her evasive abilities and healing jutsu's.

Another delay in posting this chapter was moving….again. And again, having a few days without internet and add taking care of four orphaned baby possums at the same time makes for a tiring day as they need to be fed every two hours. However, the benefit of not having internet is that I have less distractions *cough* Star Wars The Old Republic *cough*, to keep me from writing. Of course the downside is that I am unable to post the chapter right away.

Sadly, due to copyright issues, YouHaveNeverHeardOfMe was forced to remove the media fanfic of this story from Youtube.

Also, with FanFiction cracking down on what is allowed in the stories, even though they don't give us a proper rating system to use to cover ourselves. But personal rant aside, it did make me a little worried over the future of this fic. As it does have a lot of violence in it, and at least one sex scene.

So here is to hoping this story doesn't get removed.

Now as before, there will be some characters deaths from both sides. Some of you may not like who I decide to kill off.

**Sakura's Secret**

Chapter 19

Kakashi watched as Choji ran off to warn the Hokage of the attack. He had half expected Pein to launch an attack as the fat ninja ran, but he remained where he was. His ringed eyes fixated on the copy ninja.

"Merciful of you to let him get away." Kakashi stated non chalantly, dispite being stuck in the pile of debris that trapped him.

"It would be a waste to kill him. He is in for a surprise when he reaches the Hokage anyways." Pein smiled. "By now the elders and the Hokage have already been killed by my very own sister."

"Don't be so sure. Sakura is already there….." he stopped in mid sentence as memories of Sakura flooded his mind. How she was sent to Amegakure. Her time away. Her distancing herself from her friends. The three ANBU that she cut had mysteriously died. The man who played the informant poisoned. The Hidden Scroll stolen and replaced with a trap. Suddenly a full image of Sakura dressed in Akatsuki attire and ringed eyes flooded his mind.

"I see you have realized what has happened." Pein smirked again. "Sakura is my younger sister. We will bring peace once and for all to the Shinobi world, sadly you are too dangerous to keep alive."

With that he summoned up a lone nail that was stuck in a board to his finger tips and aimed it at Kakashi.

"You fought well Copy-Nin" he stated, then let the nail fly out of his hand with a wordless Almighty Push.

Kakashi's head rocked back as his body shuddered before going limp. The deed done, Pein moved on his way to complete his conquest.

**Hinata**

Hinata watched on as Sakura paired off against Tsunade and Ino. It was clear to her that the pinkette was holding back, otherwise the fight would have been over some time ago. Fortunatly for her and Itachi, some foolish ANBU had attempted to attack them. Even though they were quickly dispatched. It was then that she felt two very familiar chakra signatures coming from behind. Itachi must of felt it as well as he turned to look at the new comers.

As if on cue, Kurenai and Shino rounded the corner of the nearby building. Halting suddenly as they took in what they saw. It shocked them to see Sakura in an Akatsuki robe fighting with Tsunade and Ino, though Shinos face remained impassive. Then they noticed the other two standing there.

"H-Hinata?" Kurenai stammered. Seeing her once gentle student standing over the corpse of one of the ANBU. Blood still dripping off the raven haired kunoichi's kunai.

"Ah, Kurenai-sensai" Hinata smiled as if nothing were wrong. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Why?" was all the older woman asked. Still over coming her shock of seeing her with the Akatsuki.

"Oh where to begin." Hinata grinned.

"Where is Kiba?" Shino asked.

"Oh, he's resting now at MY estate." she emphasized that the Hyuuga compound now belonged to her, letting the implications set in. She grinned even more as she saw the shock show in Kurenai's eyes.

"Y-you killed your father?"

"Easily. Though I am afraid it will take sometime to get the stains out of the floor."

It was at this time that Chouji came running around the corner, nearly out of breath. Stopping just short of running into Shino and Kurenai. Slumping over to try and catch his breath.

"Th-the Akatsuki are attacking." he panted out as he looked up at the group of people in front of him. "We have to warn…."

He stopped short when he saw Hinata and Itachi standing there in their Akatsuki cloaks. Then the battle between Tsunade, Ino, and Sakura made it self known as Ino came crashing down with a loud thud next to Chouji. Spitting up blood as she landed. It was clear that she was on the loosing end of the battle.

"Don't worry." Hinata reassured the fat ninja. "I am sure the Elders and Hokage already know we're here." she finished with a grin that sent chills down the fat ninjas spine.

"The battlefield is no place for a pregnant woman." Itachi put in, giving a strong hint that he was allowing Kurenai to flee. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"The Akatsuki are not without mercy." Hinata stated. "You may leave Kurenai-sensai, after all; you must preserve Asuma's child."

The three of them looked at each other before Shino finally spoke up. "We can handle this Kurenai-sensai, go."

Chouji nodded in agreement as he readied himself for the on coming fight. He couldn't lie to himself. He was scared. Itachis reputation was well earned, and who knows what Hinata had learned her time away.

"Go." Shino repeated to Kurenai, giving her a stern look. The older kunoichi lowered her head in defeat knowing it was no use to argue and leapt away to join the others in helping the town get evacuated.

"Shall we?" Hinata asked as she poised for battle, looking at Shino. She didn't give her former team mate time to answer as she kicked off the ground towards the bug ninja. Going in low to force him to jump up, exactly how she wanted him to. Hinata wasted no time in continuing the assault as she shot out her palms, striking Shino square in the chest.

Blood erupted from his mouth as Shino flew back. Hitting the ground hard. Getting to one knee he looked over where Hinata stood. A sinister grin on her face. Wiping the blood from his mouth he began to calculate how to defeat her. There was no doubt she had become immensely more powerful then when she had left. What worried him even more was she had not even activated her Byakugan.

"What's the matter Shino-kun?" she mocked.

At this time Shino began a series of hand signals, letting his bugs fly into the air and surround him in a sort of misty haze. He then shot his hand out, initiating the order to attack. Using the Spindle Formation. He had to stall for time. No doubt she would be able to counter this ability, but hopefully it gave him the time he needed to execute his other ability.

Hinata watched as the bugs spiraled towards here. Her grin still not leaving her face. She watched through the insects as Shino began another series of hand signs. She knew what he was going for. His Insect Sphere technique. He aimed to kill her.

**Itachi**

The moment the battle between Hinata and Shino kicked off, Chouji threw a shuriken at Itachi and made a mad dash away from the others with Itachi after him. He had to get away from everyone in order to execute the only ability that would help him against Itachi.

After a few minutes he reached a clearing. He wished he could go further, but if he ran anymore he risked leaving Shino on his own if Itachi decided to give up the chase. Fortunately, Itachi landed in the clearing as well.

Not wasting anytime Chouji performed a series of hand signals. Letting his body grow taller and taller. Making him as large as a giant. Turning he looked down and laughed at how small Itachi was next to him. His giant size boosting his confidence. Even though he was more confident now, he was still aware that he only had a limited amount of time before he would be forced to return to normal size. This technique ate up a lot of chakra.

With that in mind he began his attack. Looking down at the ant sized Itachi, he slammed his hand down, in hopes of squishing the S-class shinobi quickly. This of course did not work as Itachi side stepped the attack and used it against the giant ninja. Running up the giant arm.

From his peripheral vision he saw another giant hand coming up to stop him. Using his own Chakra he lept up off the arm to avoid the oncoming attack and shot out three kunais. Each one founds it's mark in Chouji's right eye.

Chouji let out a scream in pain the whole village heard. With the sudden introduction of pain, Chouji's body began to shrink back down to normal size. Itachi watched as the fat ninja wailed, clutching his right eye in pain.

Ripping out the kunai, Chouji looked over at Itachi with his one good eye. He had not counted on that outcome when he transformed.

"You fought well, now rest." Itachi stated as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, trapping Chouji within his world of Tsukuyomi. He watched as the fat ninja collapsed on the ground before turning back to return to where Hinata and the others were.

**Hinata**

Hinata had effortlessly counted the swarm of bugs that were launched at her. However, she was storing up her chakra from what Shino had planned next. One mistake and it could very much kill her. She was not immortal like Sakura had become.

With that thought in mind, Shino had launched his Insect Sphere technique. Thousands of bugs began to swarm the area around him before going after Hinata. A plan quickly formed into Hinatas mind as she set it in motion. Enveloping her body in a bubble of chakra about her she dashed towards the cloud of insects. Letting them taste her chakra before she cleared the cloud and launched an attack at Shino. The bubble around Hinata dropped onto Shino as she landed behind him. Concealing her chakra as she fled into the forest.

From a safe distance she watched as Shino's own technique backfired on him. The swarm of insects ate through the bubble she had dropped on him then began to eat his. They were in a feeding frenzy as they ignored their hosts commands to cease the attack. Chakra was chakra to them.

After their meal, the swarm flew away. Leaving behind the crippled body of Shino on the ground. It a cruel twist of irony; Hinata had used his own attack against him. Hinata approached his body. She could sense that he was still alive, but barely.

At this time, Itachi had returned. Though he didn't show it; he was worried of Hinata's safety.

**Sakura**

The fight continued on between Sakura and Tsunade. Ino had long since dispatched from the fight. Knocked out from when she threw the blonde haired girl towards the others. Tsunade wasn't in much better shape as numerous cuts showed on her body. The Hokage panted in pain as the poison that laced Sakura's blade set to work.

"You never did tell me why you joined the Akatsuki." Tsunade panted out. Trying to stall her a little so she could at least heal some of her wounds.

"Do you know what it is like to work so hard, gain so much and still be looked down upon as if your inferior in every way by the very people your supposed to trust?" Sakura asked.

"I worked my ass off and got nothing for it." she continued. "Even after I surpassed you, even still thought I was the weak 12 year old."

As Sakura continued to monologue on how her and her brother were going to bring peace to the shinobi world, Tsunade discreetly healed as many of her wounds as possible. She had to take out Sakura now while she was distracted. Kicking off the ground she launched a desperate attack on her once beloved daughter-like apprentice.

Sakura had already anticipated the attack, and as soon as Tsunade was in range she avoided the attack and brushed the back of the Hokages neck. Tsunades eyes went wide at what had just happened. Her body falling to the ground, unable to move any of her limbs. The same technique that she had used on Kabuto just years before.

"Now, before you get anymore ideas." Sakura started as she unrolled a scroll from her pouch. Biting down on her limb she smeared the blood onto the paper before slamming it to the ground. Bolts of electricity shot out and wrapped themselves around Tsunade. Sapping her of all of her chakra, and then finally rendering her unconscious.

It was at this time that Ino had finally regained consciousness and rushed to rejoin the fight but stopped short as she saw Tsunades limp body with Sakura standing beside it. Sakura sheathed her tanto before turning to Ino.

"She is still alive." she answered the blondes un asked question. "Take her to safety."

Ino was a little stunned by this. "Your not going to kill us?"

Sakura only laughed a little at this. "If I had been trying to kill you both, none of you would be alive right now."

The blonde girl could see that Sakura was telling the truth. She felt that the pinkette was holding back considerably throughout the entire fight.

"If you will excuse me, Hinata and I have to help my brother subdue Naruto." Sakura continued. "You know how that knucklehead is, always too stubborn."

"Your not going to kill Naruto-kun are you!" Ino nearly shouted, letting her affection for the boy to slip.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura teased, watching a blush form on Ino's face. "Yes we need the Kyuubi within him, but he will not die from the extraction. Hinata and I can maintain the chakra flow to keep him from being killed." she reassured the blonde.

With that the three Akatsuki members took off, leaving Ino alone to take care of the fallen Hokage. They could already feel the battle between Pein and Naruto underway, But Sakura could feel another chakra pull. Stopping on a house top she looked over in the direction she felt the pull coming from.

"You two go ahead. " she told Itachi and Hinata. "I have to take care of something." Without saying another word she bounded off to the other chakra source she felt. Hidan.

Additional Authors Notes: Alright, finally done with this chapter. I got to say, doing many different fight scenes has challenging and fun. I know some of them were short, and I am sorry. Just some of the abilities and skills didn't add up.

To Shino fans, I am sorry. He is one of my favorite characters, but I felt it was a necessary evil to kill him by his own attack. Whether or not that is possible I am unsure, but felt like it gave a good twist.

Anyways, please leave reviews! They give me more encouragement to write future chapters faster!


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Notes: **And I am back! Had to take the time to update another one of my stories that I have neglected since starting this fic. The battle for Konoha has begun and the village already finds itself at a severe disadvantage!

Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. In between my other hobbies, I have also been busy away from my computer as well. I will try to update this final chapters quickly, mostly because after this chapter I shouldn't have to look up any one else's abilities.

Also, be sure to check out my profile for listings of my upcoming projects!

Now as before, there will be some character deaths on both sides. So far the Akatsuki has been lucky, but how long can their luck hold out?

**Sakura's Secret**

Chapter 20

**Sakura**

Sakura rushed across the rooftops towards the direction she felt Hidan's chakra signature. She knew who he was fighting and that is what worried her. Shikamaru was no fool when it came to battles. She narrowed her eyes at the thought.

'_If he is facing Shikamaru, chances are Shikarmaru has something planed.'_

She was broken out of her thoughts as a series of kurnais and shurkens were thrown in her direction. Effortlessly she dodged and deflected them all as she looked at her attackers. A squad of ANBU. Smirking she charged forth, brandishing her tantos blade. As if on cue, the group also kicked off their attack. Four split off in each direction to catch her on all sides.

Sakura didn't waste any time as she went into a full on frontal assault of the four that remained in front of her. Drawing out three kunais, each resting between her fingers, creating a claw like effect. Using her tanto to parry the oncoming blows she counter attacked with her kunai fist. Becoming a twister of blades as blood rained down on the roof. One by one the ANBU fell.

By the time the rest managed to circle around her, they were met with a bloody heap of their fallen comrades.

"What took you so long?" she taunted them. Not giving them a change to respond, she rapidly launched a series of kunai and senbons at the same time. Each finding its mark in the remaining ANBU. As they fell to the ground, Sakura continued on her way. Up ahead she felt three other chakra signatures. All of them extremely faint. Pushing off of the roof, she landed in a small clearing. There lie three bodies.

Sakura cautiously approached the first one.

"Kisame." she acknowledge for the form of the large blue man. Kneeling down next to him. She could feel his chakra dangerously low. Peering over she spotted the other two bodies. Might Guy and Rock Lee. It appeared they both had to open all of their gates to defeat her blue comrade.

Knowing she didn't have a lot of time she focused as much chakra into her hand as she could before pressing it onto Kisames chest, pushing her chakra into him to hopefully revive him enough to take care of himself. A subtle groan let her know that he was coming to.

With that down she darted off again, leaving the two Leaf-nin to their fates. She had to get to Hidan quickly.

**Shikamaru**

Shikamaru leapt back just in time to avoid the three bladed scythe the immortal ninja wielded expertly. Though the silver haired man was rash and was quick to anger. This made it easier for Shikamaru to lure him away from his blue team mate. Though he was worried about Might Guy and Rock Lee. The sheer amount of chakra that rolled off the fish man was frightening.

Not to mention the other stitched partner he had. Fortunately Anko and Ibiki were able to keep him distracted. That just left the one in front of him. As Hidan made ready to unleash another powerful swing, Shikamaru let out his shadow jutsu, trapping the immortal where he stood.

"This shit again you bitch!?" Hidan cursed.

"First, lets get rid of this." Shikamaru said with a small grin. Forcing the man across from him to drop his weapon. "Now, lets play follow the leader."

With that Shikamaru took off running, the shadow jutsu still in effect forced Hidan to run after him. Cursing the whole way until the two finally reached a small clearing surrounded by trees everywhere. Stopping, Shikamaru threw out explosive tags everywhere. Surrounding them.

That done he released Hidan from the jutsu, readying for the inevitable attack.

Hidan stood there a few seconds, checking to make sure the jutsu was fully off him before reaching into his Akatsuki cloak and pulling out the short lance he used to perform his rituals.

"Now your mine you little fucking bitch!" he shouted, leaping forward cutting Shikamaru across his forarm. Laughing manically while he licked the blood off the end of the spike. Letting his transformation begin.

Shikamaru looked on in horror as the silver haired man spilled his own blood onto the ground, forming Jashins symbol before standing in the middle of it.

"This seems familiar doesn't it?" he laughed as he poised the spike above his heart. "Now you can join your fucking sensei!"

Plunging the lance deep within his heart. Shikamaru clutched his chest in pain as he doubled over.

"Fucking pussy" Hidan cursed as he turned away. At that moment Shikamaru jumped up and slashed deeply into the side of Hidans neck, causing his slashed headband to come off.

"What the fuck?" Hidan cursed. The boy should have been dead. How the hell was he still alive!?

Turning around, Hidan moved to slash at the shadow ninja again; but was stopped by the shadow jutsu once more. Shikamaru didn't waste anytime as he stretched out the shadows to grab all of the explosive tags from the trees. Wrapping Hidan up in them while the strings held him just off the ground.

Throwing his tanto to a marked location on the ground, a large hole opened up just under Hidan.

"As you have no doubt noticed, this was all a trap." Shikamaru began. "I was able to get some blood from your stitched buddy during the fight, so it was him you killed. Not me" he smiled as he explained.

"Now to just get rid of you." Shikamaru sighed as he pulled out Asumas lighter. Igniting it as he watched Hidans face contort between fear and anger. "Rest in hell"

Hidan watched on helplessly as the lighter sailed through the air towards him. Then suddenly a slender hand caught the lighter just mere inches away from him. Shikamaru let out a surprised gasp.

"Sakura? Why?"

"Sorry Shika, I can't let you kill my lover. As much as an asshole as he can be at times." She smiled innocently.

"Hey, fuck you bitch!" This only earned Hidan a good smack.

"When you were accused of betraying the village, none of us believed it." he started. "But it seems you have betrayed your village."

"No, the village betrayed me' she snarled. "Did you know the elders had already decided to execute me, before those rumors began to circulate?"

Shikamaru only looked at her disbelievingly.

"So two years ago, I decided to join my brother."

"Brother?"

At this Sakura let a small evil grin visit her face. "Yes, the leader of the Akatsuki is my older brother." She watched as shock spread over the young mans face. "I will not bother explaining our ideals to you, but I can't have you interfering."

Not allowing him to respond, Sakura launched a head on assault at her former friend. Shikamaru wasn't prepared for anyone else to interfere with his revenge was quickly pushed on the defensive as the pinkette unleashed a fury of strikes, pressing him back against a rock face.

Shikamaru dodged another powerful punch that connected to the rock face behind him, opening up a large cavern. Sakura smirked unleashed one last strike, knocking him into it. Drawing her kunai, she slashed a rope to the right of her, dropping down a pile of rocks in front of the caverns entrance. Her trap had worked perfectly.

Walking away she returned to where Hidan still hung helplessly in the air.

"I warned you not to underestimate him." she said sternly as she cut him down. Letting him crash into the pit below. Hidan let out a string of profanities as he worked the explosive tags off him and climbed out of the pit.

Hidan only scoffed, but gave the small pinkette a sly grin.

"Let us return to Leader-sama." she said. "No doubt he will need our help, Naruto won't go down easily."

With that the two set off towards numerous explosions that were coming from what used to be the middle of the village.

**Naruto**

The battle continued on between Naruto and the Six Paths of Pain. At first it seemed the Naruto could deflect anything that Pain could throw at the young shinobi. His toad sage transformation gave him a critical edge against his opponents.

But as the fight continued, Naruto began to find himself more and more on the losing end of the battle. He was able to take out most of the Pains, but the last one was proving the most difficult. As he stood back to assess the situation and movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning he looked at the two new arrivals horrified.

"H-Hinata-chan?" he stumbled over his words. Hinata made a motion for Itachi to remain where he was as she approached Naruto.

"Leader-sama" Hinata bowed to Pein before she turned to face Naruto, who was still in shock of seeing this once gentle girl he knew wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

"How long has it been Naruto-kun, that you have wanted to be rid of the Kyuubi inside you?" she stated getting right to the point. "We can extract it from you, and keep you alive."

"I will not help the Akatsuki conquer the shinobi world!" Naruto stated defiantly

"We do not aim to conquer the world." came another voice from behind Naruto. The young boy spun to meet Sakura's face.

"Sakura-chan? You too?"

"My brothers goal is to bring ultimate peace to our world. No more wars between nations." Sakura explained. "Imagine that you and Ino can happily raise a family, not worrying about the next attack. If either of you will make it home."

Naruto dropped to his knees before the two girls. Reverting out of his sage mode.

"We promise you will survive the extraction." Sakura stated. "Ino can even be present if you wish."

At this time Pein and Itachi approached the group, leaving Hidan behind.

"Before we begin, I will restore the village to its original state." Pein stated. Naruto looked up in surprise.

"Fine." Naruto finally said, looking down. Still unsure of what he was doing. But he had to save his village, if sacrificing himself was the only way to do it; then he would.

"Sakura, Hinata. Take him to the extraction cave." Pein stated. "I will restore the village, as promised."

Clapping his hands together, he began to perform a series of hand signals. Executing his strongest jutsu. In a bright flash of light, everything began to restore itself. Those that had died were brought back to life. Buildings began to rebuild themselves. Only those that were sacrificed to Jashin were left dead. Sadly, this meant that Kakazu could not be brought back, due to Shikamarus trickery.

As the Akatsuki members that had fallen were brought back, they quickly left the village. Avoiding any additional fights. Once the village was restored, Pein departed to meet up with his sister and Hinata.

**Extraction Cave**

Naruto lay on the stone slab between the two outstretched stone hands that were in the middle of the large cavern. On either end of the slab stood Hinata and Sakura, each ready to maintain his chakra flow. Kneeling beside him was Ino, with a worried expression on her face.

"It'll be ok Ino." Sakura reassured the blonde girl.

"There is still something that needs to be decided on." Konan stated as she looked at Pein. "Who will be the host of the Datara?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Sakura spoke up. "I will."

Everyone turned to the pinkette in shock. But Pein nodded his head. He knew why she volunteered.

"Sakura is the best choice. She possess the Rinnegan and she is immortal." he pointed out.

"Let us begin."

Everyone took their places and began the extraction ritual. Sakura and Hinata monitored and maintained Narutos chakra as the nine tails was extracted from him and transferred into the giant stone statue. Naruto had imagined that it would have been painful, but he felt strangely relaxed. As if a giant weight was removed from his shoulders. After nearly an hour, the bijuu was fully extracted. Drained, but alive; Naruto rolled off the slab into Ino's arms.

At this time the cave began to shake as the ten-tailed beast began to break its way out of the statue it was sealed in. Both Pein and Sakura jumped into action to begin to seal it. Both furiously casting a series of jutsus. Bolts of electricity shot out of the ground, attempting to restrain the powerful beast.

As Pein and Sakura continued to battle Datara, the others quickly fled the cavern. Not wanting to be caught in between the battle. Sparks and chunks of rocks flew as Datara burst from the statue, forcing the brother and sister to evade the showers of stones coming down.

"SAKURA NOW!" Pein commanded as he unrolled a scroll, smearing his blood across it before slamming it down to the earth.

As her brother used his scroll, Sakura performed another series of complex jutsus. The same jutsu the Sage of the Six Paths had originally used to seal the beast. Completing them, a large flash of light erupted from the center of the cave, trapping the ten-tailed beast into a ball of light before it hurled itself into Sakura's body.

The pinkette was knocked off her feet from the sheer pressure of the ball of energy colliding with her body. As the dust settled, she slowly began to climb to her feet. Hidan was the first over to her to help her up.

"It is done." Sakura stated. She had no visible seal on her body, but she could feel the power restrained with in her. She was now the weapon that would ensure peace across all of the shinobi world.

"You should return home Naruto," Pein stated. "No doubt this experience has been very exhausting for you."

Naruto and Ino only nodded and left the cavern. The blonde boys trademark whiskers were now gone, as well as the seal that had been on his belly. For the first time in his life, he was normal. Just like everyone else.

"Are you going to return with us Hinata-chan? Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, still a little weak.

Hinata only shook her head and stood close to Itachi, making sure Naruto got the message. With a nod, Ino and him left.

"Rest up Sakura, I fear that other shinobi nations will try to move on us soon. We must be ready to put down any rebellion. We must protect the peace to come." Pein stated as he motioned for the Akatsuki to return home.

**Authors Notes:** Finally, this chapter is done. The battle is over and the Akatsuki are victorious. Datara from what I read is the name of the ten-tailed beast, at least from the Narupedia website.

To me, this chapter still feels a sort of anti-climatic, but to be honest I sort of ran out of ideas of how to do each battle. However, if a storm of ideas hits me in the future; rest assured that I will return and edit this chapter.

All the remains is the closure, which will be my next and final update for this story. As stated, be on the look out for more of my upcoming projects on my profile!


End file.
